


The Truth Hurts (so this should be painless)

by vividemmajeannation



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 65,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividemmajeannation/pseuds/vividemmajeannation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie Bennett is nothing if not a realist and as much as she appreciates everyone's "sacrifice" on her behalf, she can't help but wonder, is she the only one who sees the writing on the wall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bonnie Bennett had always been one for contemplation, even as a child she’d been a serious little thing, “an old soul” as her Grams used to call it. Being in possession of an old soul was as good an explanation as any, she supposed. In a way it made a perverse kind of sense, since she was destined to die young…repeatedly it would seem. However, even with all her contemplation, all of her gifts of foresight, this most recent turn of events was by far the cruelest. Kai had tied her life to that of her best friend, her sister, and the closest thing to family Bonnie had left, so long as she lived she’d never see Elena Gilbert again. It was a heavy burden for the young witch to bear, she loved Elena, loved her friends and would willingly die for them, as she had proved on more than one occasion but there she was hurting them. Hurting them all, herself included, merely by existing. If there was any consolation to be had in this entire scenario it was that the situation WAS temporary.

  
She’d overheard Damon’s muttered farewell to the love of his life as she spelled the tomb closed with Elena inside, not their actual farewell of course, she’d never intrude on those precious moments but his determinedly flippant "See you in a lifetime" as they’d walk away, spell firmly in place. despite his seeming nonchalance, she could see the desolation in his eyes. Part of her wanted to comfort him, remind him that this goodbye wasn’t forever, that he’d see Elena again soon. However, she restrained herself knowing that the words would not comfort the vampire, her exceedingly unlikely best friend who against all odds and precedents had actually chosen her, chosen to save her life even at the expense of his own happiness. Given this fact, she doubted her assurance of her impending demise would go over well, aside from being her friend he was also her protector, the protector of her entire bloodline, a responsibility he would also be absolved from with her passing.

  
She knew Damon, and as flippant, selfish, and downright insufferable he could be, he was at his core rather decent (you might need a chisel to get to that core, but it was there) and she knew that sooner or later she’d have to break it to him, that they had reached the end of her line. She was and would be the last Bennett witch. Sure there would still be offshoots of her family tree like Lucy and her Canadian cousins, but when it came to Emily Bennett’s direct decedents Bonnie Bennett would be the end. No way was she bringing a child into the type of insane and painful existence she had herself experienced. Being a Bennett witch, being THE Bennett witch was a heavy burden and she would never thrust that upon a child.

Not that she foresaw it being much of an issue, when she pictured her future it was dark and foreboding, more of what her life had been over the previous years, more battles fought and hard won victories, more friends lost, and always looming on the horizon was the next big bad. Not that she was ungrateful for her life or the opportunity to keep living it, but any dreams she may have held of a white picket fence, a husband, a dog, and 2.5 kids had been surrendered around the same time she’d realized she would need to absorb the power of 100 dead witches and fake her own death in order to defeat the Original vampire werewolf hybrid. Just thinking that sentence was a pretty good indication as to how far from average her life had become over the past few years. Was it any wonder that she’d decided that settling down to have a family was no longer an option? And that was BEFORE she had brought her first love back from the dead…the first time. Seriously, she thought how is this my life?

Still, now was not the time to have that particular conversation with Damon. He was grieving for the loss of his love (however temporary it may be) and while she was touched that he would do this for her; that THEY would do this for her, Bonnie Bennett was nothing if not a realist. In what alternate version of reality did she get to live to a ripe old age? She was barely old enough to drink, and she’d already died twice. They should know better than most just how fleeting life could be and for Bonnie Bennett, just how perilous. Even with Damon’s protection, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would do everything in his considerable power to protect her she’d be astonished if she lived out the decade. Truth be told she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to. It was exhausting, she was exhausted, possession, expression, death, the other side, Anchor to the other side, transported to multiple prison dimensions and now this, linked to her best friend in such a way that they couldn’t both truly live at the same time and the trend of ever escalating insanity showed no signs of stopping. If anything each calamity was more disastrous than the last. But now was not the time for these thoughts and decidedly not the time for any part of that that conversation. For now she’d do what she always did, put on a brave face and be there as best she could for her friends. After all they needed her, they always needed her, still she couldn’t help but think that needing and wanting are not the same thing.


	2. All we have and all we've lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystic Falls is in shambles, as he surveys the town Damon has time to reflect on everything that's happened, everything that they've lost and all that remains and some things he tries not examine too closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so clearly I'm expanding the story. Thank you so very much for the kudos a special thank you to staytravelin and Splashes for your comments, they definitely made my day! 
> 
> Also if anyone is interested I write scenes to soundtracks in my head, if you'd like a playlist to accompany the chapters I will build one out. 
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing here other than a clearly over active imagination. All characters in this story belong to the CW.

Damon Salvatore surveyed the town square, or rather what was left of it from his perch atop the clock tower. Unlike, previous times he was unconcerned with being observed as he leapt from the tower towards the ground. No one would be out this late, not in Mystic Falls, not anymore. His surrounding were a far cry from the picturesque little town they had previously known, now it resembled a battleground and rightfully so, after all that’s what it was now. Those who could leave had mostly done so, decimating the already miniscule town population, of those who remained most were connected in some way to the founding families either too proud, or too involved in the town to simply leave. Leaping from the tower, had brought to mind the last time he had done so, in the last few moments of light before everything had gone dark, when hand and hand he had leapt…with Elena. Elena who was lost, at least temporarily to her supernatural slumber. Thoughts of Elena as always had a tendency to turn him maudlin, so he instead chose to think of the other half of that dynamic duo Bonnie Bennett. In the aftermath of all that had happened it would be only natural for him to blame and resent the witch, except for he didn’t, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Surprising everyone, including himself.

If there was anyone who had it worse than he did in the entire messed up scenario it was Bonnie, this was just the most recent in the long line of tragic losses that had befallen the Bennett heir. The multiple abandonments by her mother, granted Abby was still around, still occupying space on this plane of existence but any bound between mother and daughter had been rendered essentially void and somehow, that made it worse. Then there was her Grams, who’d been her mentor and her only true family. Her father whom she’d witnessed murdered in front of the whole town, but had been unable to save or intervene since she was, let’s not forget DEAD at the time another sacrifice upon the altar of Elena. Not that she blamed Elena...to be honest Damon had never quite understood that, or their dynamic in general. Bonnie had lost so much and all of it tied back in some way, shape form or fashion to Elena. Her Grams had died to help Bonnie get Stefan out of the tomb...for Elena. She’d died resurrecting Jeremy, because Elena needed him, her father was murdered by Silas as he searched for the OTHER Petrova doppelganger and it always came back to Elena. It would be only natural for her to blame her friend, to resent her, maybe even for their ties to wither and turn to hate, but it never had. No matter what happens, no matter what she suffered, Bonnie came back, she always came back for Elena, to help Elena. He’d never minded since this little quirk of hers definitely worked in line with his plans which we’re of course always dedicated to any and all thing Elena. But just because he knew this didn’t mean he understood it, truth be told he never had. Of course that was before he had come to know her, truly know her, to know the woman behind the witch, behind that rapier wit of hers, and the sarcasm and the sass. Now he understood. It was what Bonnie did she cared, she cared so much about everyone who was important to her. It was likely the reason that she was so selective with her friendship, because the little witch didn’t do anything in half measures she lived and died for her friends, and of course this being Mystical Falls she’d had plenty of opportunities to do both. 

It was still odd to think that somehow, Damon had found himself in that group, friends with Bonnie Bennett. If anyone had told him a year that HE, Damon Salvatore, would ever be considered on of the Bennett witch’s best friends he would have had no hesitation in laughing in their face, yet here they were living, and in his case undead, proof that fact is indeed stranger than fiction. 

Shaking his head at his own contemplation, he returned his attention to the matter at hand,. carefully scanning his surroundings as he made his way home. Mystic Falls was no longer the quaint little town it had once been, and though Damon could more than handle himself it was still best not to be caught unawares, not to mention he Bonnie would never let him hear the end of it if he showed up at home in anything other than pristine condition. She’d was none too pleased with these patrols of his, not that it was a patrol per se more like reconnaissance, at least that’s what he told Bonnie. Naturally she hadn’t entirely believed him and so had once again proved herself to be the most stubborn witch of his acquaintance by erecting a barrier around the boarding house and refusing to let him out until he’d agreed to a “do not engage” policy. It would have been comical if the world wasn’t falling apart around them. 

Finally arriving at the boarding house, Damon flashed through the door all but sighing in relief, glad for the respite from the chaos and destruction that was the town. Finally home, and finally safe, or as safe as anyone could be given the circumstances, there were still a hoard of heretics, vampire witch hybrids destroying any and everything in their, but not here, not yet, and quite possibly not ever due in the large part to the resident witch. Even know he could feel the steady beat of her heartbeat, simultaneously comforting and painful as that was. He was so glad that she was here, alive and well, not dead slain in the act of saving him, lost and irretrievable in another world; not tortured and tormented by a magic siphoning psychopath but here, home safe. However, as long as that was the case, Elena was lost, still he wouldn’t have it any other way he’d made his choice and Elena had made hers and this time, maybe for the first time in her life someone had chosen Bonnie. Bonnie who gave and gave until there was nothing left who went to the mat for them time and time again who laid down her life for him for them, Bonnie who deserved so much more so much better than what life had dished out for her. Truth be told they were probably all safer with Bonnie in house the cure wasn’t the only thing she’d retrieved in her little jaunt to Nova Scotia circa 1903, she’d also retrieved Qetsiyah’s magic and as the last direct descendant of the witch it seemed as though she was going to keep it. Even after retrieving Ms. Cuddles and her own magic from inside, the energy hadn’t dissipated, if anything it had grown stronger. 

Bonnie had always pulsed a distinct energy, a subtle hint of the power she held. However, this was different and far from subtle. Her energy signature radiated power and while many would assume that would draw the heretics to her, eager absorb all that power the reverse appeared to be true. Perhaps they remembered what happened the last time they ran afoul of Bennett witch and perhaps some sixth sense told them that taking the power of the Bennett line was the equivalent of biting off more than they could chew. Whatever the case may be, their sanctuary remained and when he was here he could almost pretend things weren’t as dire as they were. He could close his eyes, listen to the Bonnie’s heartbeat and the accompanying humm of magical energy and imagine them back in 1994. Of course the other two current occupants of the boarding house made that more difficult. 

What happened to Elena had hit them all hard and in the wake of all the turmoil even Caroline had been anxious enough about the state of affairs to join Bonnie in an indefinite leave of absence from their studies at Whitmore. While Caroline had stopped short of following Bonnie’s example and simply moving into the boarding house, she spent so much time there she may as well have. 

As to why Bonnie had felt compelled to take up residence in the boarding house, he couldn’t really say, they had never discussed it and Damon wasn’t eager to. Just this once he was willing for once to leave well enough alone. The one time SOMEONE (aka Vampire Barbie) had mentioned how odd the current living situation was when you considered the fact that Bonnie owned not one but two houses in town; both her childhood home and her Gram’s house, they had both neatly sidestepped the issue. Bonnie had muttered something inconsequential about the Salvatore library while Damon had merely glared. Both had pretended not to notice when Stephan not so discretely elbowed the blonde. 

Truth be told, her wanted her there, closeby, where he could keep a close eye on her and her affinity for acts of noble stupidity that generally lead to her untimely demise and if he was being completely honest with himself Damon could acknowledge that after everything they’d gone through together, as close as they’d become, the house wouldn’t feel the same without her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie has a plan, an excellent plan whether Damon like is or not. Based on his initial reaction she's confident that it's the larter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Sorry the update took so long, I had lot of ground to cover with this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read, thank every single one of you who left kudos and an extra special Thank You!!! for the reviews. Please excuse any and all errors I wanted to post this today so I didn’t edit at closely as I generally do. I do not own the characters I'm just borrowing them.

She felt him enter the house before she saw him, truthfully she’d felt him approaching before he’d gotten close, the moment he speed up and headed for home...and to be perfectly honest she may have been keeping an eye on him by way of a tracking spell. Yes she and Damon were both taking co-dependency to new heights. Still he was back now, here, with her where she could look after him; although the reverse was also true and with each passing day it became more and more difficult to ascertain whom was comforting whom. Whatever the case, they both breathed more easily when they were together, here in the safe haven that remained.

Bonnie knew without turning around that he was behind her, even without the ability to sense him she would know, because Damon Salvatore was very much a creature of habit, and Bonnie Bennett was stop number one as soon as he returned. Neither of them talked about it, neither was eager to prod, but Damon checked on her often, at regular intervals any time away from her seemed to make him anxious and that hadn’t gone unnoticed. It wasn’t uncommon for her to wake in the middle of the night to sense him outside her door, absentmindedly tapping his fingers in sync with her heartbeat. She doubted that he knew he did it, tapped along to the beat of her heart as if reassuring himself that she was there. He never came in and she never let on that she knew he was there it was just one of the many things between them they weren’t anxious to discuss. 

At first Caroline had been all too eager to discuss it, to understand the new dynamic between the elder Salvatore and her best friend, but after meeting with no success prying the information out of Bonnie, and knowing better than to attempt to get Damon to talk about his feelings, Stefan had taken her aside and whatever he had said had effectively stopped her proading. Although sometimes she’d still catch the blonde eyeing the two of them carefully a look of contemplation in her eye. Honestly though Caroline was the least of their worries. 

There was a coven heretics on the loose and while they seemed content to steer clear of the Bennett heir for the time being Bonnie wasn’t delusional enough to imagine that they would remain so. Sooner or later they would come for her, even if they didn’t even if through some miracle they were willing to leave her alone she couldn’t return the favor. They’d already destroyed so much of the town, they had to be stopped and it was up to her to stop them, after all she was the reason they were out, and the guilt she felt at her role in their current mess was stiffing. Then again guilt was her constant companion these days, absentmindedly she looked towards the Salvator mausoleum, where her best friend lay entombed because she yet lived. Suppressing a sigh she absentmindedly shook her head, she’d fought so hard this time had finally FINALLY put herself first and look what it had gotten her. Was this honestly better? 

So caught up in her contemplation she’d forgotten she wasn’t alone, forgotten Damon behind her cataloging her every movement. 

“Stop it” he said breaking her reverie. 

“Hmm” she muttered noncommittally, finally turning to face him. 

“Don’t even try it, Judgy your poker face isn’t that good” 

“I don’t know what you mean” she sighed trying to brush by him, but Damon was having none of it. 

“Don’t lie to me Bonnie” the words sounded like an order but his tone made it anything but. His voice was mild, gentle and his expression gentled to match. His eyes searching her face as he eliminated the space between them his hand moving to cup her cheek forcing her to meet his probing gaze. 

“What do you want me to say Damon?” she sighed deflating in the face of his obvious concern. Things were so much simpler when the two of them could snip and snarl at each other but it was impossible to argue with this Damon. Later when they were both less on edge they’d fall back into established patterns but not now. 

“I want you to be okay” he replied earnestly. Forcing Bonnie to close her eyes unable to take the level of intensity of the moment. She was still unused to the kindler gentler Damon. He was still an ass most of the time, and to most people but in these moments when it was just the two of them he was an entirely different person. Or maybe this is who he had always been deep down under all the pretense he was still Damon and it was nearly impossible to tell. 

“I’m working on it” she said finally meeting his gaze, trying to convey everything she was feeling, everything she couldn’t say with one sentence and a long look and because this is who they are now, since this was apparently their new dynamic he understood. Nodding one he lowered her hand and stepped away. 

“So what’s new and exciting in the Witchy World of Bonnie Bennett ?” he said collapsing gracefully onto the leather sofa trademark smirk in place, as if their earlier exchange has been a figment of her imagination. 

Shaking her head at his antics she took the seat opposite him and relayed her findings. 

“There isn’t much here, Damon. They were trapped in an alternate dimension for a reason and we’re likely going to have to do it again...only I have no idea how to do that.” taking a deep breath she braced herself for the storm she knew was coming with her next words. “I need to know what to do with these powers Damon” she didn’t need to specify which ones he’d been the one to direct her to Tessa’s powers in the prison world “ She saw him tense before the next sentence left her mouth “I need to know everything there is to know about this Damon, I have to go..” she didn’t get to finish her sentence.

“NO!” 

 

“Damon, this is necessary” 

“Absolutely not!” 

“Damon, THINK ABOUT THIS!” 

“I SAID NO!!!” 

Bonnie’s voice dropped dramatically her eyes blazed fire as she spoke her next words, slowly deliberately modulating both her tone and expression so Damon would know how very serious she was. 

“Damon Salvatore, I am not asking your permission.” 

Damon lowered his voice as well though every line in his body screamed his frustration. “Damnit Bonnie, why do you have to make everything so difficult?” he ground out. 

“This is something I have to do” she entreated, forcing herself calm in all honest she about as pleased as Damon was with the turn of events, possibly less so, but she recognized it for what it was, a necessary evil. 

“Fine” when are we leaving he conceded turning towards the bar, very much in need of the bourbon stocked there, because he knew Bonnie Bennett and he was going to HATE where this conversation was headed.

“Damon, this is something I need to do on my own” 

Turned as he was, away from her facing the bar she couldn’t see his expression. His eyes closed as though in pain, his expression fell. He set his expression as something more neutral before returning his attention to the witch. 

“ Give me one good reason why you would even think that I’m letting you run off on your own Bonnie, just one.” he spit out 

“Because of Elena!” she yelled her anger returning at his high handed attempts to control her and that shut him up...didn’t it always. 

Bonnie turned making her way towards the stairs expecting that to be the end of the matter, much to her surprise it appeared Damon had other ideas as he flashed in front of her forcing her to meet his gaze. 

“Explain” he said, it was one word, as much a plea as a command and something in his eyes told her just how difficult he was finding this situation, how much panic he was suppressing. 

“Damon, I’m not sure how far this search for answers is going to take me and the town needs to be protected” 

Damon cut her off “Stephan and Barbie can protect the town, hell if Enzo can pry himself away from mommie dearest he can help.” 

“And what about Elena?” Bonnie cut in. 

“What about Elena?” Damon finally bit out unable to completely suppress the pain the topic bought him. 

Bonnie’s eyes and tone gentled as she further broached the topic. “If anything happens to me,” she raised her hand as he opened his mouth to cut her off again. “If anything happens to me she began again, the cure running through Elena’s system will be the most magical thing in this dimension, and she’s human again now Damon, she needs to be protected.” 

“Don’t you see though Bon, that all the more reason I should go with you, make sure nothing happens to you. Two birds one stone I’m coming with you.” 

Bonnie recognized a losing battle when she saw one, there was no reasoning with Damon when he was like this, so she’d leave it alone for now. “We can take this up In the morning” she muttered retreating to the sanctuary of her room. She would broach the subject with him again in the morning. However, she was firm in her resolve and she did not need Damon Salvatore’s permission. Worse case scenario, and it was the absolute worse case she could imagine, she could use her powers to snap his neck, by the time he came to she’d be long gone and Damon would be furious, the last thing poor Caroline and Stefan needed in addition to the magically induced apocalypse currently underway in the town was a Damon temper tantrum. Mentally she scoffed because according to him SHE was the one who made things difficult. 

Loath as she was to admit it, and as Infuriating as he was being, Damon had a point. She did have a tendency to insist on handling things on her own, and that little quirk of hers had gotten her killed on more than one occasion. Whatever the case, taking Damon along wasn’t the answer. However, in the name of their newfound solidarity she supposed compromise was in order. With a heavy sigh she turned to head in the opposite direction hoping Caroline felt like a road trip.


	4. Chapter 4: Rules for the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brothers Salvatore have a few terms and conditions before they sanction this research roadtrip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, no infringement intended. As always I do my best to edit as I write please excuse any and all mistakes. 
> 
> I had issues with this chapter, I think the final result is okay but I spent a bit more time with/as a character I've never written before (Caroline) so feedback is appreciated. Thank you so much for the kudos and the wonderful reviews they honestly help so much!

So in retrospect, Bonnie supposed she should have seen this coming, in her defense Caroline hadn’t expected this either and the single glance that the two had shared conveyed the exact same sentiment. They really should have seen this coming; be that as it may it didn’t change their current situation, and so they found themselves trapped in the boarding house sitting room on the receiving end of a truly epic lecture by not one, but both of the brothers Salvatore. 

Caroline had been more than happy to agree to accompany Bonnie on her trip, to help her track down all of the information that they could on Tessa and her magic. After everything she’d been through with her Mom and her subsequent hiatus from her feelings, the return of her humanity and dealing with the subsequent fallout of all the havoc she and Stefan had wreaked, not to mention the ongoing unease about where things stood between the two vampires, some time away from Mystic Falls seemed like an excellent idea. Truth be told the idea of taking a break from it all had occurred to Caroline, but with everything going on...with Mama Salvator and the heretics plus the systematic destruction of the town a break had seemed like the height of selfishness. Her friends needed her, the town needed her, and she’d been selfish enough as the post humanity Caroline to have meet her selfishness quota for the foreseeable future even considering that as a vampire her foreseeable future was stretched out a bit further than most. Evenso, Caroline wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth and Bonnie’s need for a companion on her research road trip was an absolute godsend. 

She was also looking forward to the opportunity to spend some quality time reconnecting with her remaining best friend. With everything that had been going on Bonnie’s “death” and return while noticed and rejoiced upon had very much been overshadowed by the typical drama that seemed to envelop Mystic Falls. It also hadn’t escaped Caroline’s notice that this was often the case. No matter how astonishing, confounding, and deeply complex the issues that Bonnie had to deal with her friends, seemed to accept it, expect it either and move on to the next item on the agenda seemingly oblivious to the fact that Bonnie Bennett was in actuality a miracle worker and arguably one of the most powerful witches to ever exist. 

Much as it pained Caroline to admit it she’d been as guilty of this as the rest of their group and Bonnie, bless her sacrificial little heart,never complained. At least she didn’t used to. That was one of many of the changes is Bonnie that she’d noticed since her most recent return to the land of the living (and undead). Overwhelmed as she had been with her regret of the things she’d done while on hiatus from her humanity, it had taken Caroline longer than she cared to admit to notice the changes in Bonnie. She was still there, the same loyal, stubborn, patient Bonnie. Still willing to do whatever they asked of her, and yet she was different. Where she’d once gone along unquestioningly with each and everyone of their insane plans, now she thought about it. She made them think about it, and about what exactly they were asking of her. She was more withdrawn, less comfortable in crowds and with new people, she was wary when she hadn’t been before. 

Both Damon and Bonnie had been less than forthcoming when it came to what exactly had transpired in the prison world, and it hadn’t taken a rocket scientist to figure out within minutes of meeting Kai that there had likely been some extremely unpleasant going ons, yet even knowing all that it wasn’t until Caroline had walked in on a changing Bonnie, had actually seen the scars on the abdomen that she had begun to truly contemplate what had happened her friend. With that contemplation she’d made the truly horrible realization that Bonnie had sent Damon back without her, that she’d been trapped and alone with a sociopathic madman without even her magic to protect her. 

Caroline accepted that she would never truly know what Bonnie experienced, she understood and respected that this was a chapter of Bonnie’s life that was closed, sealed, and classified. However, she shouldn’t have to be alone in all of this, that she truthfully shouldn’t have been alone in so many of the things that she had been and so one of the many new commitments Caroline had made was to be there, to truly be there for her friend.

Surprisingly enough it seemed as though she wasn’t alone in her reinvigorated dedication to Bonnie. Damon Salvatore of all people, was also beyond devoted to his new best friend. There was something special in the way he treated Bonnie since her return, something she didn’t quite understand. He was still Damon, still the same annoying jerk of vampire he’d always been... only he wasn’t. Not really, and that was never more apparent than when he was in Bonnie’s company, as he most often was. While she’d never admit it outloud it was actually rather sweet the way he was with Bonnie, she brought out a side of him Caroline hadn’t known he had. Damon listened to her, truly listened, not just to her thoughts, ideas, or plans, but to every word she said. As though nothing else truly mattered in that moment other than what she was saying and while he’d always been the protector of her line he’d taken that responsibility to previously unimaginable level of diligence. 

Which is why both girls should have seen this coming. It was an intervention of sorts apparently Stefan and Damon had discussed Bonnie and Caroline's upcoming trip, amongst themselves mind you because clearly neither of the women in question had been consulted or aware of that discussion, and had decided it was a bad idea, surprising absolutely no one. However,in light of the fact that despite rumors to the contrary neither Damon and Stefan were not actually completely insane and suffered no delusions that they could actually prevent Bonnie from going and taking Caroline with her they were willing to compromise. At least Caroline assumed this incredibly detailed list of do’s and don’ts was a Salvatore approximation of a compromise. 

Finally losing patience and or her sense of humor about the situation Bonnie finally spoke up cutting Damon off midway through rule number five million and one ( give or take truth me told Caroline had stopped paying attention after about number 10). 

“Damon, we will be fine” 

Damon didn’t say anything but his expression spoke volumes.   
“Honestly, I appreciate your concern,” Bonnie shifted her gaze slightly to include Stefan “both of your concerns, but this is ridiculous. Caroline and I will be careful, we’ll be careful and call you the second anything even looks like it could possibly go sideways and we’ll check in every single day...”seeing the look on the raven haired vampire's face Bonnie immediately amended her statement. “at least twice a day. ”

Damon seemed mollified, as did Stefan, and Caroline decided that this was an excellent time to get going while the going was good. Discretion being the better part of valor and all that she stood, but not before Bonnie managed to shoot off a parting shot. 

“Furthermore, we promise to drive carefully, stop if and when we get tired, not to take any candy from strangers”

Stefan tried unsuccessfully to smother a laugh at that while Damon merely glared. 

Bonnie stood and made her way across the room where Damon leaned with deceptive ease against the mantel. Sensing that the two could benefit from a moment alone Caroline motioned to Stefan “Help me with our bags?” she asked. As usual she and Stefan were on the same wave length, his muttered “of course” came as he was already halfway out of the room, leaving Bonnie and Damon alone. 

Taking a deep and unnecessary breath Damon closed his eyes and tried to suppress everything in his nature, every instinct he had was screaming at him not to let Bonnie out of his sight, he didn’t like it. She was too human, too fragile, too easily taken away from him. She needed to stay here with him, where he could protect her. Sensing his inner turmoil Bonnie took another step forward cradling his face in her hand forcing him to meet her gaze. 

“Damon, I will be fine.” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Finally meeting her gaze, he responded “You better be.” Coaxing a smile out of her at the typical Damon-ness of the response. She dropped her hand and went to join Stefan and Caroline in the driveway, Damon close behind.


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was paying less attention than Caroline to the "rules" they'd agreed to, it was Bonnie. Much to Damon's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, I’ve had this written but it felt kind of like filler, really entertaining fun to write filler, but filler. Given that fact, I decided that you guys needed 2 Chapters this week...so here they are. By the way I have no idea how long this story is going to be it’s kind of a beast right now, but the good news is that I’ve got most of it plotted out, I just need to write it. Also in case anyone is wondering all of the chapter titles are gonna be song lyrics and or titles. The detailed list I’ll post eventually. As always I do not own the rights to the characters please excuse any and all errors.

Turning the corner Bonnie was surprised to find Stefan and Caroline in the foyer and not in the driveway as she’d expected. There she found both her and Caroline’s bags neatly stacked and waiting to be loaded.

“I thought, you all were loading the car.” Bonnie commented  
“We went ahead and brought everything down, Stefan went to go fill the tank up. We can load the car as soon as he gets back”

Furrowing her brow Bonnie looked at Caroline quizzically “I filled up before I came here, why is Stefan putting gas in my car?”

Looking at Bonnie’s obvious confusion Caroline couldn’t help but laugh.

“Wow Bon, you were paying even less attention than I was during that whole lecture. At what point did you zone out because they covered this pretty early on.”

“Not so loud,” Bonnie hissed under her breath knowing that Caroline could still hear her. With a furtive glance around she didn’t observe him anywhere…not that meant anything he could still be within his rather considerable earshot. Pausing long enough to count to 10 she exhaled apparently Damon hadn’t overheard their conversation, or was choosing to ignore it. Either way she was grateful, Stefan and Damon meant well but she really wasn’t in the mood for a sequel to the evening’s lecture.

Seeing, or perhaps sensing that the coast was clear Caroline went on to elaborate. Rule number 9 is and I quote “you are not driving cross country in that wind up plastic toy you call a car”

“I like my car” Bonnie muttered under her breath feeling the need to defend her car, even retrospectively.

Once again Caroline laughed, “You all really have been spending a lot of time together, the rest of that sentence was,” Caroline dropped her voice in a truly cringe worthy approximation of Damon’s drawl “I know you love your car Bon, but seriously, no. Plus I’m pretty sure they recalled it because of some kind of weirdness with the air bags.” 

Sighing Bonnie absently rubbed her forehead, “So are we taking your car then Care?”

“Nope” she said openly grinning now, “I didn’t even get a chance to offer”

Bonnie felt her eyes widen in surprise, realization finally setting in “No, “she all but gasped unable to completely suppress the excitement she was feeling from creeping into her voice.

“Yes,” Caroline replied all but bouncing on her toes in her excitement. “We’re taking the Camaro, he insists.”   
“What are you two down here whispering about?” Damon called suddenly appearing upstairs at the head of the staircase.

“Nothing!” Bonnie and Caroline chirped simultaneously, startling guilty at his approach.  
Damon merely rolled his eyes. “I can hear you” he whispered, too low for Bonnie to hear and seeing as how she was guilty avoiding his gaze at the moment she missed the all but silent exchange entirely, Caroline however heard him perfectly and had the decency to look sheepish.  
Damon chose to ignore the exchange miffed but unsurprised at the lack of attention paid to his list of demands for this absurd trip.

“Why don’t you two go get ready for bed, you’ve got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. I’ll help Stefan load the car when he gets back.”

Seeing Bonnie square her shoulders likely about to protest delaying their departure until the next day. Damon braced himself for an argument. However, help came from a somewhat unlikely source.

“That’s an excellent idea Damon,” Caroline chirped causing Bonnie to sputter, apparently those were words she'd never expected Caroline to say EVER. Caroline went on, shifting her attention from Damon to Bonnie the blonde added “I don’t know about you Bon, but I’m beat.”

Shooting her friend incredulous look Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

“What I’m tired. I’m allowed to be tired Bonnie” Caroline said defensively. 

Looking between the two vampires Bonnie briefly considered arguing with them, before summarily dismissing the notion. She was outmanned and outgunned and truth be told she didn’t really want to argue. While this trip was necessary, she wasn’t exactly anxious to leave. One night wouldn’t make that much of a difference and all things considered Damon was handling this much better than she had anticipated.

“Fine” she conceded, “but we leave first thing in the morning.” 

Bonnie watched as all the tension left Damon, apparently she hadn’t been the only one bracing for an argument. 

“Sure,” he said signature smirk in place as he turned to walk with her as Bonnie made her way towards her room. “first thing. After breakfast.”

Bonnie opened her mouth to argue only to once again close it. “Fine.” she sighed. 

“Excellent,” Damon said with a smile, “well here we are” he tacked on indicating the door to her room.   
“Good night, Damon” Bonnie muttered stepping into the room while Damon stayed in the hall while Bonnie lent her thoughts to how odd the situation really was. Damon stayed in the hall, never stepped foot in her room, not ever as if the rules that prevented him from entering human households uninvited applied here, but of course that wasn’t the case. It was his house, he could come and go as he pleased yet he never did, not even when she was presumably sleeping, all those nights she’d woken to him absentmindedly drumming his fingers in time with her heart he always stayed outside the room in the hall. Internally Bonnie decided is was likely a holdover from his upbringing, her musings were lent additional credence when he sketched a sort of bow as she closed the door. 

“Sweet dreams Little Witch” Damon muttered as he made his way back down stairs.


	6. The Quiet Things (That No One Ever Knows)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon may be lying to everyone else or at least omitting certain truths, but he can't lie to himself. At least not anymore, so what will that mean exactly? the heck if he knows.

Stefan was unsurprised to find most of the household abed when he returned, the disarray of the town meant that even the simplest tasks often times took longer than they should. They really did need to find a way to end this, and soon. Hopefully Bonnie and Caroline’s time away would give them an idea as to how. Entering the house Stefan made his way to the study where Damon was no doubt still awake. Walking into the room, he took a moment to silently study his brother, who had either not noticed his presence or was choosing to ignore it, most likely the latter. The months since Elena’s “death” had been hard on Damon, being a vampire it wasn’t as if her could look gaunt till it was the impression that he made, he was also harder than he’d been before world weary in a way that his extensive life hadn’t made him, and more ruthless than he’d ever been before. 

If this was the Damon that had returned to Mystic Falls they would have been in a world of trouble, because there was very little this Damon wouldn’t do. Fortunately not all of the personal growth of the last years was lost and Stefan knew that he had nothing to fear from Damon. He protected those he cared about with a blood chilling merciless efficiency that would the most ancient vampires pause and it was enough to convince many to steer clear of Mystic Falls entirely and the Salvatore brothers in particular. Of course many were aware and wary of Stefan from his days as a Ripper and then again from his time as Klaus’ right hand man, but Damon was different he’d been notorious and he’d been a force to be reckoned with before all of this had happened, yet somehow in the wake of recent events he was somehow more so. 

“It’s impolite to stare,” Damon said not turning away from the window where he stood pouring himself another glass of Bourbon, interrupting Stefan’s revery. 

Choosing to ignore this Stefan moved further into the room settling himself on one of the sofas and waited for his brother to join him. After a moment's hesitation Damon did just that. 

“What is it, Stefan?” Damon sighed wearily as he dropped down on the sofa opposite his brother. Noting Stefan’s questioning expression Damon rolled his eyes “ you have on your I want to talk about something serious and ruin Damon’s mood face on, so out with it.” 

“Your mood is already terrible,” Stefan said by way of response. 

“Touche, little brother.” Damon replied raising his glass in a mock toast, but he said no more waiting for Stefan to broach the subject he undoubtedly wanted to discuss. 

“You think they’ll be okay?” Stefan said without preamble, there was no doubt which “they” he was referring to. 

“If I didn’t they wouldn’t be going,” Damon said voice devoid of emotion. 

“You’re right of course, Bonnie’s quite possibly the most powerful witch ever, and Caroline’s a vampire, plus their smart and resourceful, they’ll be fine.” Stefan said more for his benefit than for Damon’s, even so Damon nodded his assent. “Want to talk about what has you so on edge?” after a moment’s hesitation. 

Damon paused and looked absentmindedly upwards, towards Bonnie’s room. “ Not particularly,” he said absentmindedly drumming his fingers against the glass. If Stefan recognized the tell, he didn’t comment on it. 

Abandoning all attempts at subtlety Stefan came out and said what was on his mind. “Are you going to be okay with her not around?” 

“I’m going to have to be aren’t I?” Damon snapped finally losing patience with the conversation. 

“That’s not an answer Damon” 

“It’s the only one I’ve got.” seeing that that wasn’t enough for his brother, Damon went on. “what do you want me to say Stefan? That I’m 100% okay with this? Cause I can’t, I’m not, but she needs to do this. Even if I don’t completely understand why, she needs this, she wants this, and she’s asked me to let her go and I can do this. She’s not running off on her own for once, she’s taking Caroline and I know she’s trying to be reasonable so I’m doing the same. But I don’t have to like it.” 

“Fair enough,” Stefan said satisfied that Damon was dealing with the situation well enough. Standing Stefan to make his way upstairs hesitating when Damon showed no signs of likewise turning in. “You headed up soon?” he asked. 

“In a bit” was the response. 

Listening rather than turning to look Damon felt rather than saw his brother make his way upstairs to his own room. Staring into the fireplace Damon went back over the conversation they’d just had. It wasn’t that he’d lied to Stefan, it was just that Stefan wasn’t following those thoughts to their natural conclusion. Would he be okay without Bonnie? He honestly didn’t know, not it terms of this trip, that was fine. He hated it but it was fine, and she’d be back, this trip wasn’t what disturbed him, what kept him up nights was the day she didn’t come back. It was going to happen sooner or later, if he had any say so in it it would be latter. Much, much later but one day Bonnie Bennet would be gone, well and truly gone, and he didn’t know how to be okay with that. 

With Bonnie gone, Elena would be back and while he desperately wanted that, he wasn’t sure he wanted it that much, not if it meant Bonnie was gone, lost to him forever. But what did that mean? He told Elena once that he’d always choose her, but he hadn’t he’d chosen Bonnie. He hadn’t even hesitated, did he love his little witch? Of course he did, he knew that he wasn’t as deluded as he let the others believe, but honestly how could you not love her? 

Everyone loved Bonnie, and with such good reason, she was strong, she was smart, she was brave, she was loyal often to a fault, and all of that together still didn’t quite add up to the sum of her, she was Bonnie. Still,, he was Damon Salvatore, his love was quite literally the stuff of legend, over 100 years of devotion to Katherine, scheming a way to free his love from her fate. Then her betrayal, she’d never loved him, or she had just not the way he loved her and she’d been free the entire time, just too self involved to just tell him. Then there was Elena sweet, kind Elena, Katherine's doppelganger in looks alone. She was everything Katherine should have been, everything human Damon had thought she was, only to find out differently far too late. When he’d told Elena she was the love of his life, that was true. However, there was a glaring inconsistency in the statement itself if not the sentiment, Damon was dead, or undead as the case may be. He wondered deep down if his subconscious had known more than his conscious mind could adapt to by phrasing it that way. Be that as it may, Damon loved Elena...he just loved Bonnie too. 

It wasn’t the same thing of course, his feelings for each were entirely different and for the first time in his long existence he felt an echo of something like empathy for Katherine, if what she felt for him and for Stefan felt like this. It was confusing, it was complicated, it was excruciating and he was truly torn. Unlike Katherine though he’d known all along he’d have to make a choice, he’d never string both women along, nor would he want to and he’d assumed on some level that the decision had already been made he’d told Elena so long ago that he’d always choose her after all, and Damon had always been a man of his word. Unless of course Bonnie Bennett was involved, looking back on their past he could see now that his behavior was riddled with inconsistencies. With crystal clear recall he replayed various scenarios, snippets of conversations, things he’d said over the years. 

“I don’t give a damn about Bonnie Bennett”   
“If it comes down to you or the witch, I’ll gladly let the witch die.” 

He winced even thinking it now and on the flip side.   
“all that power, is there any way to increase you odds?”   
“I can’t come back without Bonnie”  
Her voice “Why did you feed me your blood to save my life.”   
“Because I do stupid things Bonnie.”

Shaking himself out of his contemplations Damon laid down on the sofa kicking his feet up and getting comfortable, he might as well rest. Who knows, he might even get some sleep, that would be a welcome change, not that he had a hard time falling asleep that wasn’t the problem, the actual problem was was another thing he was decidedly NOT going to think about at the moment as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Killing Time (Waiting on You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for the delay, as someone was kind enough to point out that last chapter was chalk full of mistakes (my apologies). Cliff notes explanation versioning in an issue and I have no concept of time, what I posted was my rough draft of that chapter not the finish copy. I'll go back and fix it later, I am currently swamped but in an effort to not suck at updating any more than I already do, here you guys go. I'll do better with the lag on future updates, scout's honor (yes, I actually was a scout).

Breakfast was by far one of the most awkward experiences in any of their existences, and given the age of those present that was quite an accomplishment. Stefan spent the entire meal shooting worried glances at Caroline when he thought she wouldn’t notice…she noticed and spent her time alternating between pretending not to notice Stefan’s scrutiny and observing Bonnie and Damon. Bonnie for her part, kept her eyes on her plate and did her best to ignore her surroundings most notably the raven haired vampire on her left. As for Damon, he hovered. He’d yet to let Bonnie more than two feet away from him since the moment she’d set foot outside of her bedroom door. If Bonnie noticed, which how could she not? She had yet to comment on it.

Unable to put off the inevitable anymore, it was unsurprisingly Bonnie that broke the mood by rising from the table, ostensibly to put her dishes in the sink. Damon beat her to it of course clearing her place at the table in less time that it took her to blink, and just as quickly reappearing at her side. Sensing that the two could use a moment alone Stefan murmured something inconsequential about needing to check something taking Caroline with him to “help”. As ruses went it was fairly transparent but no one commented and Caroline went with Stefan without remark.

Allowing Caroline to proceed him out the front door, the two vampires allowed their gazes to meet perhaps for the first time that day, and in that moment it became abundantly clear that Bonnie and Damon weren’t the only ones dealing with separation anxiety.

“So you all should be all set,” Stefan broke the uncomfortable silence.

Caroline mutely nodded, chewing on her bottom lip before crushing Stefan in a bone crushing hug. Startled but by no means opposed to the gesture Stefan let out a breath as Caroline effectively knocked the wind out of him. Nevertheless he wrapped his arms around her returning the embrace.

“I’m gonna miss you” Caroline murmured into his chest.

“I know,” Stefan responded unsuccessfully smothering a smile as Caroline lifted her gaze to attempt to glare at him. “I’m going to miss you too.” He amended letting out a chuckle as she once again lowered her head, but making no move to break the embrace.

“I’ll call you every day,” She muttered

“You better” he replied tightening his arms reluctant to let her go, knowing he had to.

“What about those two?” she asked motioning her head to the door, though the clarification was unnecessary, “are they gonna be okay?” 

“Caroline Forbes,” Stefan asked with a mock gasp “are you expressing concern about my brother?”

The remark accomplished what he’d intended breaking the solemnity of the moment as Caroline jerked her head up, once again meeting his gaze, blue eyes wide.

“What? No! Of course not…maybe a little.” She hedged “I’m expressing concern about my best friend, who for some reason seems to be almost literally attached to your brother, so if I am worrying about him it’s only by extension” she defended herself.

Stefan’s only response was a raised brow.

“Fine” she conceded with ill grace, “your brother also has proved to have some surprisingly tolerable characteristics that make me willing to endure his continued presence.”

“You know you’re fooling no one, right? Admit it you two are friends” chuckling when Caroline finally let out an exasperated “Whatever.”

“They’ll be fine,” Stefan replied reassuringly. Seeing Caroline’s somewhat skeptical expression he went on “truly they will be. I think some time apart may be good for the two of them. You have to have noticed how on edge they are all of the time.”

“What do you mean?” Caroline asked clearly perplexed.

“Come on Caroline, you have to have noticed how silent it is around here.”

“We’re dealing with a Mystic Falls specific post-apocalyptic landscape of course it’s quiet” Caroline defended.

“Not just out there, here too” Stefan motioned towards the house.

“We’re all adjusting…” Caroline trailed off.

“They’re not arguing” Stefan final clarified.

“And this is a bad thing?”

“It’s Damon and Bonnie, arguing is how they communicate.”

“So what you’re saying is that they need to go back to arguing?”

“I’m saying they need to go back to talking to each other, the argument they had over this road trip is the first time I’ve heard them say more than two words to each other in weeks.”

Mentally replaying the last few weeks Caroline was forced to agree with Stefan’s observation. “But why?”  
She asked.

“They probably don’t even know.” Stefan conceded.

“But you do,” she prodded.

“I have my theories.” he hedged

“Stefan Salvatore, I will slap you”

“I think they’re upset with each other...and most likely themselves”

“Stefan, explain please you cryptic-ness is making my head hurt.”

“I think Damon resents Bonnie for being the reason Elena is gone and upset with himself with being upset with Bonnie. I think that he resents her for being important enough to him to make him make a choice that for once wasn’t Elena. I think that making a choice that wasn’t Elena makes him question who he is as a person. Basically I think that my brother is a complex ball of barely contained rage and confusion barely tempered by whatever his feelings are for Bonnie and that the two of them are more alike than any of us are comfortable acknowledging”

“That’s an extremely detailed theory” Caroline responded pondering everything Stefan had just detailed.

“He’s my brother, I’ve had over a century to observe his behavior and speculate as to what exactly is going on in his head.” Stefan shrugged. 

Caroline took a moment to reflect on that  
“Hey Stefan,” she ventured after a moment of contemplation.

Stefan hummed a response.

“If the two of them aren’t arguing and/or talking to each other...what do you think they’re doing in there?”

Finally breaking away Stefan let out a chuckle. “If I had to hazard a guess, I’d say glaring intensely at one another and stubbornly waiting for the other to break what must be an intensely awkward silence.”

“Maybe we should go save them from themselves” Caroline started for the door only to be intercepted by Stefan.

“No, we’re not interfering. Sooner or later one or both of them is going to have to stop being a stubborn pain in the ass all of the time, this is good practice for that.”

“Bonnie is NOT a stubborn pain in the butt!” Caroline felt called upon to defend her BFF. Stefan merely looked at her with a raised brow.

“Bonnie is one of the most stubborn people ever to walk this earth.”

Caroline huffed but didn’t disagree, “She’s not a pain though” she muttered.

“No, she generally isn’t, which is why I’d bet money that she’ll be one to break the awkward silence...eventually. She’s the more mature of the two.” He tacked on when it looked like Caroline was inclined to argue.

Seemingly mollified Caroline went to lean on the car, which stood packed and ready to go motioning for Stefan to join her.

“We might as well get semi-comfortable...we could be here awhile.” She said with an eye roll as Stefan chuckled but complied.


	8. I'm not okay (I promise).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We need to talk" is perhaps the most ominous way to start a conversation EVER especially when it's true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you all so much for the kudos and the positive feedback! I'm thrilled every single time I get one, and you are all so amazingly kind to take the time to read and review. So there have been a few questions that I'm going to address very briefly here (small spoilers ahead). 
> 
> This is a slow burn, it won't be torturously slow but given how messed up the whole Damon/Elena/Bonnie situation is, they understandably need a minute to get their heads together before they can deal with anything really. Also I will be going at least slightly off canon in the coming chapters mostly because I'll be pulling some from the books. 
> 
> Once again thank you to everyone who reads, but an extra special thank you for the reviews. As always any and all mistakes are mine (apologies), and I sadly do not have or claim any rights to these characters.

The atmosphere inside the boarding house was nowhere near as companionable as that outside. Instead the air was thick with tension lending almost physical weight to the words that remained unspoken, yet neither Damon nor Bonnie made a move to break the increasingly awkward silence.

Damon barely suppressed a triumphant smirk as the atmosphere in the room suddenly shifted in accordance with Bonnie’s movement. His triumph was short lived however, as his gaze flew to the witch. He’d expected her to speak, to be the first to cave under the awkward atmospheric pressure, apparently she’d decided to adjust. Giving every indication that she was settling in for the long haul she relaxed her posture, widened her stance and crossed her arms in clear defiance. Damon narrowed his eyes in response, ineffective in fully suppressing a scowl of irritation. Bonnie countered with a lift of her brow, all but daring him to do or say something. For once he didn’t take the bait stubbornly refusing to be the first to speak.

Sensing that this could go on indefinitely, Bonnie huffed out an exasperated breath as she ran a hand through her brunette locks.

“You really are the most exasperating man alive, or undead” she ground out, jaw clenched eyes on the ceiling as if asking for patience.

“You’re one to talk,” he spit back her, his voice a now familiar mix of irritation and affection as he crossed the room eliminating the distance between them, forcing her to drop her gaze to meet his. Blue eyes meet green and in that moment he felt an unexpected pang of something bittersweet. If only it was all that simple, the physical distance between them was easily remedied he only wished that the emotional distance between them was as easily resolved.

Damon had never been accused overly fond of self-examination, brooding contemplation was most assuredly more of a Stefan activity. However, he wasn’t as oblivious as he was often believed to be, neither was he stupid. Things with Bonnie were…complicated. Complicated and intense and a million other things he couldn’t put into words if he tried. Which of course he hadn’t, then again neither had she. Long term he knew that neither one of them would be able to maintain the careful holding pattern they’d established after sealing Elena in her tomb and apparently Bonnie knew it too.

“We need to talk,” she sighed as he suppressed a wince.

No matter the context, no matter the truth of the statement, there wasn’t a more ominous way to begin a conversation that with “we need to talk”.

Oblivious to his reaction, or determined to soldier on despite it, Bonnie continued in a rush “I think that both of us should use this time to think about where we go from here.”

Where they were going? What the hell was she talking about? They weren’t going anywhere they needed to save the town. Since when was HE the one who had to remind HER of that? Is that what he was now? The voice of reason, that was new, and decidedly not a good look for him. Purposefully derailing his current train of thought with a shake of his head he focused on the conversation, she was still talking and he was clearly missing something.

“…I can move back to my Grams’, I should probably do that anyway and if you don’t want to see me, I’ll understand. I’ll try to stay out of your way.”

Wait, what?

“You’ll do what?” he barked out.

“I’ll stay out of the way, you won’t have to see me again.” She repeated, this time slowly meeting his gaze her own determined and resolute as she once again tried to get by him.

“You will do no such thing” he replied voice low and intense, enunciating each word carefully eyes blazing.

Bonnie was taken aback, she retreated a step, eyeing him cautiously as he battled for control of his temper a battle for which he was apparently not equipped. He should have seen this coming, he really should have, it was just so typically Bonnie.

“There are a bunch of magic sucking mythological creatures running around town bent on death and destruction and you decide that now is a good time for you, perhaps one of the most magically gifted witches of all time, to strike out on your own and move into the middle of the god forsaken town. I don’t think so, it’s not happening.”

“We’ll discuss it when I get back,” she replied haughtily, dismissing his outburst.

“We’ll discuss it now.” He growled once again speeding around her blocking her exit.

He was over reacting, intellectually he knew he was over reacting. Knowing that didn’t help at all, his mind just kept looping her words “You won’t have to see me again”, her heading towards the door, leaving town, leaving him and he wasn’t having it.

“What is your problem!?!” she huffed her patience clearly at an end as she tried once again unsuccessfully to get around him to the door.

“You’re my problem” he ground out unthinkingly not missing the way she flinched at his words. He flinched at the conclusion she’d drawn “not like that.” He tacked on knowing she didn’t believe him, even if it was true. 

“You have a few weeks to get used to the idea, it’s for best…” she started trying for flippancy.

He cut her off, shaking his head vehemently, taking a firm grip on her shoulders and fighting the urge to shake until she saw sense.

“It’s not for best, it’s not safe…” this time she was the one who interrupted.

“Life’s not safe Damon” she countered, as if he didn’t know that, as if he didn’t know the hundreds of thousands ways in which he could lose her, in which he would lose her... one day. The thought was enough to send a very real pain through his chest, to make his breath catch as he shied away from both the thought and his reaction. She was right, he wasn’t ready to have this conversation. But he couldn’t let her leave. Not like this, not thinking that he thought she was a problem he’d be well rid of, she didn’t deserve that. She deserved so much more, but for now this would have to do.

“I’m sorry,” he said inflecting as much sincerity as he could into those two words trying infuse them with everything he couldn’t bring himself to say. He lowered his head resting his forehead against her as he relinquished his grip on her shoulders trailing his hands down her arms and linking his fingers with hers, squeezing them as the anger drained out of them both “ I didn’t mean that the way it sounded; you’re not…”

“It’s okay,” she interrupted flashing him a sad little smile. 

He hated that, hated how she never let him get away with anything, she was always giving him hell about every single little thing he did wrong, but when it her, when it was just her, she let him off the hook every single time.

“It’s not,” he sighed relinquishing his hold on her a taking a step back “but you’re right, we do need to talk, when you get back” he conceded. “Just one thing and then I’ll leave it alone,” he promised as she eyed him suspiciously.

Taking her silence as permission to continue he went on, not quite comfortable with what he had to say next but knowing he couldn’t let her spend her entire trip convincing herself that she knew best. “I don’t want you to move out, safety issues notwithstanding. I don’t want you to move out.”

She studied him for a moment clearly unsure of what to think of his admission.

“Just promise me you’ll think about it” he sighed as he moved finally clearing her path to the exit. She nodded her assent, but for some reason that wasn’t enough. He grabbed her wrist lightly as she moved passed, not enough to restrain her, just a request that she pause, which she did.

“Promise me.” He all but whispered, knowing that she’d heard him.

“I promise.”

“And don’t forget the rules,” he tacked on, switching gears so quickly it was a wonder they didn’t both get whiplash, returning to his usual devil-may-care persona.

For her part Bonnie took it in stride, responding in kind “Damon, no. I’m not signing anything or agreeing to half of those rules that you and Stefan came up with.” Striding past him, unnecessarily clipping his shoulder as she went, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation.

That’s my girl, he thought fondly, signature smirk in place as he followed her to the driveway.


	9. Maybe this time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Caroline REALLY need to have a conversation, and to Caroline there's no time like the present. If only Bonnie would agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, this update is unpardonably late. All kinds of real life nonsense but I can do better. Thank you to everyone who has read commented and reviewed I’ll be sticking to an update schedule from here out. I’ll be posting new chapters every 7-10 days I’m aiming for every week but realistically this is my busiest season at work and I’m not sure I can do every week on the same day. That being said I really hope you stick with the story I get so much joy out of the reads reviews and comments you all are the best!

For her part Bonnie was thankful for the necessary albeit abrupt mood change that accompanied their departure. Damon had always been intense in his emotions and lately he’d been on a hair trigger both his emotions and reactions fluctuating from moment to moment with very little in the way of rhyme or reason.

To an extent it was to be expected, after all he is DAMON. Be that as it may, dealing with him was often exhausting and placating a brooding Damon was the last thing she needed before embarking on an already arduous journey. To be fair the trip itself wasn’t that daunting, a quick jaunt up to Massachusetts. Salem seemed as good a place as any to start her reconnaissance into her ancestral magic. While it was true that her great, great, great… whatever the heck she was predated the Salem witches by a Milena (give or take a century) Salem was where the “Bennett” line originated, at least that was what her Grams had always told her. Whether the line went back to Salem witches or actually predated that had always seemed rather inconsequential to Bonnie, but given the way things from their past had a way of turning up to bite them (sometimes literally) looking into what EXACTLY the Bennett witches had been doing in Salem seemed a bit overdue.

Further adding to her trepidation this was the farthest she’d been from Mystic Falls (not counting her extended road trip in 1994) in ages. It was irrational she knew but even on the other side she’d never ventured far from her old haunts, pun intended. She’d never felt that she could…maybe it was inflated sense of self though she doubted it, maybe it was the sense of obligation to the town that her Grams had ingrained in her, and maybe it was just good old fashioned paranoia but she’d always felt like she NEEDED to stay in Mystic Falls she just couldn’t explain why.

Still, in the absence of any concrete rationale that this was in fact the case, she’d decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. Thinking of the post-apocalyptic look and feel to her hometown as she and Caroline carefully navigated Damon’s Camaro through the town’s center towards the highway she reaffirmed to herself that these were indeed desperate times.

Glancing in the rear view mirror as they finally approached the highway, a flash of motion caught her eye causing her to tense ever so slightly. They were so close, almost out of the town safely, so of course now was the time it would all go to hell in a handbasket….only it didn’t. Letting out a nearly inaudible sigh Bonnie realized she recognized that blur. Rolling her eyes in exasperated amusement she fought to suppress a snort. If it had been anyone else in the car with her she might have gotten away with it, her reactions had been subdued enough. Unfortunately she was not sharing a car with anyone else, she was currently in the car with Caroline Forbes who had been the queen of reading her best friends long before she’d been turned, although the bionic vampire hearing also helped.

“So…” she trailed off, breaking Bonnie inner reverie with an admittedly awkward segway into a conversation.

She knew it was an awkward way to start a conversation, but was out of ideas as to how else to approach the conversation that so clearly needed to happen.

Bonnie spared her blonde best friend a quick glance the expression on her face clearly conveying that she had no idea what Caroline was attempting to talk about. Not even bothering to suppress a snort of her own Caroline finished her thought. “Just out of curiosity, are we ever going to talk about that?” 

“Talk about what?” Bonnie ventured her voice and posture dubiously innocent.

“Oh no you don’t Bonnie Bennett, I’ve known you since forever, you’re wide eyed who me routine is SOOO not gonna fly.”  
Bonnie responded with silence, briefly she considered drawing out the inevitable conversation, just as quickly as she considered it she dismissed the idea. She was a captive audience, and Caroline was nothing if not persistent.

“Care, we’re hardly out of town,” she hedged hoping to at least forestall the conversation a bit longer.

“But we are out of town, plus we lost our shadow about 20 miles back.”

Bonnie let out a groan, of course Caroline has noticed her vampire senses were far more in tune than her own.

“Come on Bon, it’s just us girls, might as well discuss the elephant in the room” Caroline

‘You know I never really understood that saying” Bonnie countered clearly stalling.

“Really? Well let me give you a hint what I’m talking about, you’re currently driving his Camaro.”

Finally surrendering to the fact that she was going to have to have this conversation now, emotionally unprepared as she may be Bonnie let out a huff. “I know Caroline, okay, I know.”

“Do you? Cause I’m not sure you do. Damon’s car is his baby he never lets anyone drive it, ever and all of a sudden he’s insisting that you take out road tripping out of state? What exactly is going on with you and Damon?”

“I don’t know,” sensing her friends incredulity she ventured on “I really don’t know Care, it’s complicated.” 

Pausing for a moment Caroline ran through the entirety of her two friends history together, given everything that happened between the two, complicated seemed to be the understatement of the century. Taking this into account Caroline paused in her interrogation of her best friend and truly looked at her, feeling like she was seeing her for the first time in a long while, Bonnie had always held her emotions close to the vest, but they were there to see, if anyone took the time to really looks for them, which few did. Caroline had always prided herself on being one of those few, but like in so many other areas lately she felt like she was letting Bonnie down.

Observing her friend for a moment Caroline catalogued everything wrong with the current picture presented, her face betrayed nothing but her posture was stiff, her hand gripped the steering wheel with enough force that her knuckles paled and her pulse was elevated. Sighing in momentarily defeat Caroline forced herself to acknowledge that Bonnie was in no way prepared for the conversation wanted to have.

“So let’s uncomplicate it,” she ventured in a softer tone than she’d used before, seeing Bonnie draw breath as if to argue, she went on “we don’t have to talk about this right now Bon, but I think that you should think about things and I really want to be here for you while we’re out here away from all the crazy. So think about it, and when you’re ready let’s talk. We can figure this out Bonnie, we’ll figure this out.”

Drawing a deep breath Bonnie felt her eyes water in gratitude and relief.” ‘Thank you, Caroline” she all but whispered. Recognizing her friend’s efforts to suppress her own inquisitive nature on her behalf. They sat in companionable silence for a moment more before Caroline flipped on the radio leaving Bonnie to her thoughts as she contemplated Caroline's words and actions for the first time in a long time daring to hope that maybe things would be different this time around, that just maybe this time it could be better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that this conversational stalemate, can't last. Sooner or later someone, is going to break. Turns out it sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I suck, in my defense I cleared an entire day to do nothing but knock out a few chapters, and then life happened. I say that much to say this, I'm truly sorry for the delay it couldn't be helped. Thank you to everyone who is sticking with the story. I truly appreciate the support more than I could possibly convey. Also since I'm already late on the update I did not edit as much as I generally do so please excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> Well, that is most assuredly enough about me, without further ado...

In the over 100 year of his life, or perhaps more accurately his un-death. He had experienced a great many things, his highs and his lows were quite literally a thing of legend. He’d been unbelievably happy and unimaginably sad, he’d loved and he’d lost and through it all he’d gained an undeniable wealth of experience. Which made his current predicament all the more puzzling, because despite his experiences and his rather extensive history he was admittedly out of his depth.

It was that reason, more than any other that had Stefan hovering uncertainly in the foyer surveying his brother, rather than joining him in the den. Damon lounged comfortably on the sofa, feet propped, a tumbler or bourbon in hand and to a casual observer it would seem as if he were perfectly at ease and content in his surroundings. However, as was often the case where Damon was concerned nothing could be further from the truth.Stefan steeled himself as he finally moved into the room, his brother didn’t acknowledge, but a quick look at his face told him that Damon was utterly unsurprised by his arrival. His blue eyes wide and alert belying his unperturbed demeanor as they meet his gaze, still he didn't speak. Neither did Stefan, after a few moments the silence of the room turned uncomfortable, the air all but vibrating with nervous tension.

“Well this has been fun,” Damon cut in rising to his feet in a blur of motion,” but I’ve got someplace else I have to be.”

“Damon, wait” Stefan sighed, well versed but still annoyed at his brother’s rather transparent attempt at avoidance.

“What?” Damon snapped pausing his hasty retreat from the room

With an exaggerated roll of his eyes Damon turned back to his brother, “That’s the second time this week that someone, has used that as a conversation started and I gotta tell you, it’s even less fun the second time around.”

Seeing his opening Stefan plowed ahead “Speaking of Bonnie…”

“No.” Damon cut him off his response immediate

“What do you mean no?”

“I mean what I said. No; NOT speaking of Bonnie, we weren’t speaking of Bonnie and we won’t be.”

“You do realize Damon that sooner or later we’re going to have to.”

“I vote later, much later, like let’s table this discussion for, I don’t know the next 100 year or so.”

Choosing to ignore Damon, as was often the best course of action in dealing with his brother, Stefan continued,“What is going on with you and Bonnie?”

“Nothing is going on with me and Bonnie”

“It doesn’t look like nothing”

Finally turning around Damon met his brother’s gaze. Noting the furrowed brow and the obvious concern he groaned. All the signs were there and without Bonnie or Caroline present to serve as buffer Damon realized that short of leaving the boarding house in a huff there was no way to avoid having this conversation. Sighing dramatically he all but collapsed on the coach in agitation, best to get it over with then he supposed.

“What do you want me to say?”

“The truth would be a good place to start” Stefan replied his words flippant but his tone anything but. Seeing the agitation on his brother’s face Stefan felt called on to elaborate. “How about this I’ll ask you a question and you answer it…TRUTHFULLY Damon.”

“Fine” Damon capitulated obviously annoyed but thankfully seemingly willing to go along with it.

It wasn’t a resounding endorsement, but it was enough. Despite his multitudes of flaws, Damon was and always had been a man of his word. It was all Stefan could do to suppress a sigh of relief, getting Damon to open up was rarely if ever that simple, maybe his time away had done his some good in that regard. If there was anyone that could drag Damon out of his usual reticence, quite possibly kicking and screaming, it was Bonnie Bennett. The thought came out of nowhere, he hadn’t meant to find yet another way to link his brother to the Bennett witch, but these days it seemed that almost everything about his brother came full circle back to Bonnie Bennett which was why he was so insistent that they have this discussion. 

“So let’s try this again, what is going on with you and Bonnie?”

“We’re friends” Damon replied without missing a beat.

Stefan fought the urge to roll his eyes, it wasn’t a lie. Bonnie and Damon WERE friends, but there was more to their relationship than mere friendship.

“Damon, Enzo is you’re friend but I don’t see you shadowing his every movement, I’ve never found you sitting outside his door while he slept.” Holding his hands out in a placating gesture he went on, “I’m not making fun Damon, I’m trying to understand. This new dynamic between the two of you, it’s new and it’s extreme and I’m not entirely sure it’s entirely healthy…for either of you.”

That certainly seemed to grab Damon’s attention, he sat up straight meeting his brother’s gaze dead on, blue eyes blazing in intensity. “Explain” he demanded jaw tense.

“That, that right there is exactly what I’m talking about Damon. I’m trying to have a conversation about how you’re doing and you could honestly care less, I barely hint that the something might be vaguely unhealthy for Bonnie and suddenly you’re on red alert”

Forcibly relaxing his posture Damon settled once again on the sofa, dropping his gaze to the fireplace. “I just worry about her, about Bonnie.” He supplied after another tense moment of silence, his voice trailing off uncertainly.

“And that’s understandable” Stefan countered, but Damon held up a hand indicating he needed another moment to get his thoughts together before he continued.

“You think that it’s understandable, and you think you understand it, but you don’t. You can’t and neither can Caroline.” Seeing Stefan was poised to argue Damon pressed on the words pouring out of his mouth he didn’t want to talk about this, hadn’t wanted to talk about this for the longest time, but now that he'd started he couldn’t stop. 

“You weren’t there Stefan neither of you we’re there in the prison world. You don’t know, can’t know what that was like for either of us. There was no one else for four months it was just the two if us, and you can imagine how well I reacted to that at first, but she’s Bonnie and she’s amazing and she just kept going, she kept both of us going. Then there was Kai in all his sociopathic glory and she saved me Stefan, the first time we met him she tried to kill me and she stopped him. She hadn’t been able to float a single feather for all of the hours of practice she put in but I was in trouble so she saved me, she lit the entire market on fire. Then when we finally figured out a way out of that place, it went wrong.” His voice cracked at the last bit, his mind playing that moment back in vivid detail, Bonnie’s shy smile the light hitting her green eyes and then the sound, the sudden movement as the arrow’s velocity pushed her back, away from him. Shaking his head an forcibly suppressing the memory he went on, “he shot her Stefan, with a crossbow and I thought she was gone, I was going to save her, Stefan, the only thing I wanted I wanted in that moment was to save her, and I would have, I could have if she wasn’t so busy saving me. She sent me back without her and I honestly thought she was gone.”

Stefan was silent, he hadn’t expected to see this level of emotion from his brother. He knew that Damon cared, had always cared about Bonnie, and now after their time in the prison world the fact that they were friends was obvious who saw the two of them together, but this was more. Damon looked wrecked, both emotionally and physically just by relaying what had happened, and perhaps more telling than even that was the fact that Damon wasn’t done talking.

“She died for me Stefan,” he stated after a long moment. “After every despicable thing I’ve ever done, for people, TO people, she still died to save me. Because she’s Bonnie and we’re friends, and she cares about her friends. All of them every single one, she cares too damn much. She’ll sacrifice herself a dozen times over to save them. Hell, she HAS sacrificed herself a dozen times over and we let her….I let her….I’m not doing that again Stefan, I can’t. The guilt, the knowledge, you can’t even imagine what that was like. Damon broke off abruptly perhaps realizing belatedly just how telling his outburst had been. 

Stefan surveyed his brother, watching in fascination and regret as he withdrew. Damon’s passionate expression mellowed, his eyes dimmed, as rebuilt the unassailable emotional barriers that held up his usual façade. For his part, as much as he wanted to Stefan wasn’t sure of how to thwart the process, this was the most open, the most honest, he’d seen his brother in ages and we much as he wanted to extend that, he didn’t want to make Damon regret that honesty. So Stefan sat silently and let his brother withdraw behind his barriers, before quitting the room entirely. 

He’d asked his brother for the truth and for once Damon had obliged, this truth however wasn’t one he felt equipped to deal with. If someone had asked him before today what his brother wanted more than anything in this world or the next, he’d have answered without a moment’s hesitation with Elena. Now he knew that wasn’t the case, what Damon wanted more than anything was yes, likely still Elena, but that wasn’t all he wanted. Surprising as it may seem he also wanted Bonnie Bennett alive and well, safe from anyone or anything that could possibly hurt her and thanks to Kai those two wants where impossible to reconcile.


	11. Comes and goes (in waves)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the song of the same name by Greg Laswell. Damon has something to tell Bonnie ( not that it's news) unsurprisingly neither one of them likes it, but then again what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I’m SO sorry this has taken me absolutely forever and I’m still not entirely happy with it but it is what it is. Hopefully it’s not awful, also ignore me and my now obvious lies about the updating schedule. Long story short life is a heck of a thing to have happen to a person, hopefully things will be calming down soon. I moved (2x) took a new job and had some other crazy things happen in the last 2 months so once again my apologies and I’ll endeavor to do better. Thank you once again to all of the beautiful people who have read and especially those who left comments or kudos you all are amazing! One more last note and then I’ll shut up, this story will no longer be even remotely canon compliant given the direction Season 7 is going, so if that’s an issue for you this is just a heads up. Any and all errors are mine alone this story is un-betaed, as per the usual I don’t own or claim any of the characters in this story...

2 hours and 42 minutes, it had taken exactly 2 hours and 42 minutes for everything in Mystic Falls to go to hell; or further to hell to be more accurate. The entire town had pretty much gone to hell the day the heretics had slaughtered two thirds of the police force in the town square in the middle of the day.

As a town Mystic Falls had weathered its share of storms, but nothing could have could prepared them for the arrival of the Heretics. It was a small mercy, though still notable, that if the Heretics were going to get out of the prison world and go on a rampage anywhere, it was likely best that it be in Mystic Falls. The residents there were used to odd occurrences and knew better than to probe too deeply into the latest completely unbelievable cover story. So when the entire town had been “condemned” by and large the town’s populace had done exactly as they’d been told and left.

The Salvatores of course had been one of the exceptions, the other had been Caroline Forbes. Those who bothered to wonder about the groups continued presence assumed they stayed out of a sense of obligation, an assumption they all latched onto when the rare brave soul asked after all they were all direct descendants of the town’s founding families. As to why Bonnie Bennett elected to stay, no one outside their circle knew that she had.

It was only now that Bonnie was away that the truth became evident. Apparently they weren’t the only ones in town that had known the exact whereabouts of the Bennett witch, a fact that was made abundantly clear when mere hours after her departure Mommie dearest had come to call, surrogate “family” in tow. As with so many things in their inexpressibly complicated life, they really should have seen it coming.

It was laughably really when Damon thought about it. All this time he’d kept Bonnie close, unable and unwilling to let her out of his sight for any length of time so he could protect her. When the fact of the matter was she’d been the one protecting him, protecting them all. Damon felt a humorless smirk grace his features. It was so typical Bonnie, they really should have known. Then again in typical Bonnie fashion they hadn’t quite grasped the depth and breadth of her involvement, he suspected neither had Bonnie, and therein lay the inherent contradiction that was Bonnie Bennett she was arguably one of if not the most powerful witch to ever walk the face of the earth, she’d died and been resurrected on multiple occasions, and defeated supposedly invulnerable magical forces on multiple occasions and it had honestly never occurred to them that maybe the homicidal magical creatures’ fate would somehow intertwined with that of the Bennett witch, after all it was only Bonnie.

Damon frowned at the direction his own thoughts had taken. There was no “only Bonnie” there was in fact only one Bonnie, that came closer to doing her justice. She was unique and powerful, fierce and loyal and in all honestly probably just too good to be true...but she was. Damon wasn’t an idiot he knew that her time alone in the prison world had changed her, she wasn’t quite the Bonnie she’d been before. She was less selfless, at least on the surface, more outspoken about how thoroughly they consistently screwed her over in their plans, no longer to suffer silently and go gentle into that good night. There was also an edge to her that hadn’t been there before, the old Bonnie would never have betrayed Kai, no matter how deserved, would never have attempted to kill another human in anger or revenge; but that version of Bonnie, the Bonnie who would never have considered such things let alone acted on them was long gone. That Bonnie had died to save him, in the moment she sacrificed herself to send him home, she’d altered her fate and the person who emerged from the prison world, from months of betrayal and torture and then solitude, couldn’t be the same as the one before. The new Bonnie was steel, forged in fire and made all the stronger by it, but somehow inconceivably still Bonnie.

The others didn’t see it, or likely chose not to see it, commenting time and time again about how much she’d changed. All those changes were surface level though and infuriatingly enough none of her friends dug deep enough to see how very little she’d actually changed. When he’d asked her for the ascendant was a prime example, she’d raged and she’d screamed and she’d stormed off, but at the end of all that she’d left the device with him. Ultimately leaving her fate in his hands if he’d have been willing to go forward that plan, she’d have let him and maybe that’s what was really bothering him.

That at the end of the day he was living without Elena and by choice Bonnie had left the decision about the ascendant up to him and days later he’d been confronted once again with the same choice, would he allow his plans, HIS actions, to be the death of her. Seeing her laying there on the ground bleeding, choking, dying had cut through him in a way that he’d thought impossible, but that wasn’t the worst part the worst part had been her eyes. Looking into the green orbs that belonged to the best witch and the best friend that could conceivably and seeing the resignation there. She hadn’t expected him to save her, hadn’t even expected him to try and remembering that made him angry, which why’d gone off on Stefan when he’d dared to broach the topic.

With a heavy sigh he resigned himself to his next course of action as he pulled out his phone and dialed, he needed to talk to Bonnie. She answered on the second ring a smile in her voice and he HATED that he was going to ruin that, God knows his little witch didn’t have many reasons to smile.

“You owe me 20 dollars Salvatore” she laughed out and he couldn’t fully suppress a chuckle.

“Care to tell me why I suddenly owe you money?” he replied.

“Caroline bet be you wouldn’t make it to the 3 hour mark without calling to check in and I bet her that you would. You were so close… 15 more minutes and I’d have been 20 dollars richer AND had the satisfaction of saying told you so to Caroline Forbes.” she finished with a chuckle. Causing Damon to pause committing the sound to memory and trying to remember if he’d ever heard it before.

His silence must have told her how grave the situation actually was, the next sound he heard was the Camaro’s turn signal as Bonnie presumably pulled off the road.  
“How bad it is Damon?” she asked when the silence began to stretch out uncomfortably.

“No one’s we know is dead...or no one is deader than they started” he joked halfheartedly trying for levity and failing.

“Damon…” she sighed in clear exasperation

“It’s not good Bon, Stefan and I tried to talk to Lily. Tried to make her see reason or at least leave town, but she’s having none of it.” With a sigh he went on, “look Bonnie I know this isn’t right or fair or hell anything you deserve but I really don’t see another way, we’re going to trap them back in the prison world or create another one, but they can’t stay here.”

“So what do you need me to do?” she replied not missing a beat, and for some reason that angered him.

“So that’s it then, WE screw up royally give you a call that you have to fix it for us and that is your only response is “what do WE need you to do? No wonder you wind up dead all the time!” he raged, he was tired of this tired of Mystic Falls and the drama and how NOBODY there ever got what they deserved, himself included, he’d lied and cheated, and killed without remorse and somehow at the end of the day he got the girl, he got his happily ever after, albeit on hold for the moment, and Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett who’d given everything and everyone she’d ever loved up for that godforsaken town she got screwed yet again.

If he wanted Bonnie to have some semblance of a life, he needed to get her the hell out of town. Which of course was easier said than done since apparently she couldn’t be away for more than a few hours without everything that could conceivably go wrong doing exactly that.

The Heretics were marauding through town indiscreetly massacring a group of misguided thrill seekers from the local university, and there was nothing he could do about it he was outmanned and outgunned and the only thing that could conceivably level the playing field was in his car on her way to Salem looking for answers.

 

She deserved answers, answers and peace, and so much more than she ever wound up with but there wasn’t anything he could do about that at the moment.

“Damon” she sighed interrupting his thoughts “is there anything I can do right now that will change whatever it is that happened?”

“No”

“Then why did you call?”

Why had he called? Because things were bad, and horrible things were happening to people and he needed to make sure she wasn’t one of them, because he couldn’t do anything to help any of them at the moment and he felt guilty, because talking to Bonnie made him feel better, and because for the first time in a long time he wasn’t with her. Were those his reasons?

Knowing that no matter how true they were there was no way he was going to tell her any of those things he settled for the truth he was comfortable with.

“This is bad Bon, and we’re gonna need you.”

“I know, but Damon we need me to be able to do what the Bennetts did last time, and right now I don’t know how to build a prison world let alone how to trap the Heretics...but I’ll figure it out.”

“I know you will” he said willing as much conviction as he could into his words hoping she felt the weight of them. “Just...hurry back.”

“That I can do” she promised

“And Bonnie” he broke in before she had a chance to expand on that thought “be careful” he all but whispered before he terminated the call.


	12. Unexpected truth and a little bit of clarity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Caroline have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any and all mistakes this work is un-betaed. Standard disclaimer: the characters in this belong to the CW.

Something was wrong, undeniably and invariably wrong…well of course something was wrong her best friend was in a magically induced coma, and Mystic Falls being the town (read hellmouth) that it was, was likely on the verge of collapse, or at least verging on anarchy without a Bennett on hand to save it from itself. Not for the first time Bonnie thought to herself what sin particular affront to karma her ancestors had committed in order saddle the responsibility of quite possibly the most magically charged and chaotic places ever to exist…then again she’d met her great, great…whatever the heck she was. Brief though the interaction had been, Tessa had certainly made an impression, and if that was anything to go by her line had a heap of atoning to do. Even so, there should be some kind of quota attached to said atonement surely she’d suffered more than in the Bennett legacy. Mentally she ran through all of the tribulations she had faced since she’d discovered her identity as a witch, although to be accurate it had started long before then.  
Her mother had abandoned her, in her own service as a Bennett witch. Leaving her in the dubious care mostly absent Father and her Grams. However flawed and dysfunctional they were she’d loved her family of course ultimately she’d lost them too. She herself had died, been brought back, been anchor to the other side, lost her first love, and brought him back only to lose him in a different way since both she and Jeremy were drastically different people than the atypical high school students they’d been when they’d fallen for one another. With a shake of her head Bonnie very deliberately abandoned that train of thought. Yes she’d suffered, and she was well aware that that was not even a complete inventory of all she’d endured, but her current contemplation bordered too closely on self-pity for her peace of mind. It did no good to dwell on it, and she had more pressing concerns.

Damon’s call had unsettled her more than she cared to admit. It was true that he’d been exceptionally clingy lately and she suffered no illusions as to the cause. Still if there was thing she’d learned in her years as a friend, enemy, and/or reluctant ally to Damon Salvatore it was that Damon had solid instinct, likely supernaturally so. So if he “sensed a disturbance in the force” there was likely something hinky brewing. None of that changed the fact that they needed answers, now more than ever, with MORE trouble brewing on the horizon.  
With that thought in mind Bonnie pressed on the accelerating, suppressing a grin as the Camaro’s engine rolled into gear to accommodate her sudden need for speed. Bonnie’s eyes darted to the side to take in the pensive face of her blonde BFF. For her part Caroline was nearly vibrating with the effort it was clearly taking for her to not barrage her friend with the million and one questions that were clearly hovering just beyond her lips. As entertaining as it was to watch Caroline fight the urge to pester her with questions Bonnie decided to put her out of her misery.  
“So I’m thinking we might need to move the timeline of the conversation that we’re going to have at some point the future…” Bonnie purposely let her sentence trail off.  
“Oh thank God!” Caroline exclaimed with a dramatic exhale “I’m trying Bon, I’m honest to goodness trying and I know it’s none of my business, except it’s you and it’s Damon and you’re the only family I have left Bon and Damon is….well Damon so I’m understandably concerned.”  
Bonnie merely nodded, “So I imagine you have questions” she prompted.  
At that Caroline paused to gather her thoughts, uncharacteristically somber as she carefully chose her words.  
“I’m not gonna lie Bon, I have a million questions and I could pester you with them all day but basically at the end of all those question it all basically boils down to one. What is going on between you and Damon? seeing Bonnie begin to answer she rushed on, “before you say nothing, or tell me you all are friends or some other completely logical and undeniably true statement to that fact I need you to remember that I’ve seen the too of you together and I notice a lot more than I comment on. You were both so different with each other when you got back from 1994 and I get that, or as much as anyone who wasn’t there CAN get it, and I know he cares about you anyone can see that, but Bon this whole thing between the two of you…..it’s intense, ridiculously intense, even for Damon.”  
“I don’t know what to tell you Care,” she started, seeing her friends obvious she rushed to elaborate “I don’t disagree with anything that you’re saying and I’m not denying anything that you’ve noticed but it’s just one of those thing that just is.” giving Caroline a moment to digest that they sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.  
Surprisingly it was Bonnie who cracked first, her tension growing with each moment that Caroline spent contemplatively examining her response. “That was it, all of that drama, all of that build up and THAT you’ll accept as an answer?”  
Caroline merely shrugged, “To be perfectly honest Bon, you and Damon have never made any sense. I mean think about it, the first time you met him he was doing his best to terrify you into giving him Emily’s necklace, the second time you met him he tried to kill you. Yet somehow, even after all of that you two wind up teaming up time after time to save our collective behinds. It’s always the two of you. Don’t get me wrong, I mean the rest of us are THERE in some way, shape, form, or fashion but the driving force behind the absolutely insane plans that we’re constantly involved in it’s always the two of you and that was back when you all spent half your time “trying” to kill each other. This is obviously the next illogical step for the two of you.”  
Mulling over Caroline’s observation Bonnie was somewhat startled to realize that there was a certain truth to it, even so the conversation, and the facts it had brought to light had was a bit too much for her to want to deal with at the moment so she opted to ignore it for now. “So, that’s it, that’s our big talk?”  
“Yep.” Caroline responded purposefully popping the “p” for added emphasis.  
“Seriously?” Bonnie scoffed  
“Cross my heart, hope to die” she chirped ramping up her good humor in order to lift Bonnie from the thoughts her friend so obviously found distressing, if the furrow of brows and the subtle downturn of her lips was anything to go by. She may not be completely satisfied with Bonnie’s answer, but she also understood that it was the only one Bonnie was prepared to deal with at the moment. In retrospect Caroline supposed she should have guessed as much, Bonnie had a lot to deal with, she ALWAYS had a lot to deal with. She’d promised herself when she’d turned her humanity back on that she’d be a better friend to Bonnie. They owed her so much, she’d done so much for all of them, given so much to save them time and time again and she asked for nothing in return. She didn’t expect anything for doing it and she’d been as guilty as the others in that, but seeing Bonnie sit there driving Damon Salvatore’s prized Camaro down the highway while trying to contemplate why he cared for her had opened Caroline’s eyes to something.  
All this time, they’d all been obsessing about why Bonnie was suddenly so important to Damon when the better question would be why the rest of her friends cared any less. Bonnie was amazing, she was good, and kind an absolutely beautiful human being inside and out she was worth protecting, worth obsessing over, especially since she’d more than proven she couldn’t necessarily be trusted to look after her own best interest. Hell the last time she’d died she hadn’t told them for an entire summer because she didn’t want to ruin their freaking vacation, loath as she was to admit it, Damon may be onto something with his new stalkerish tendencies. Bonnie was magically tied to Elena, whom she loved, who was the love of Damon’s life and was arguably the only thing standing between her best friends and their happily ever after. The thought alone nearly sent her into a full blown panic, Bonnie would never hurt herself Caroline reassured herself, but she could be trusted to not risk herself in her endless quest to fix everything for everyone but herself….she was starting to understand why Damon felt their favorite witch required a chaperon.  
“Not to be a bitch Care, but technically you’re already dead.” Bonnie deadpanned.  
“Rude!” Caroline replied with a dramatic flourish that made Bonnie chuckle, which had been her aim all along. Sure she still had questions but apparently Bonnie wasn’t going to be the one to supply the answers. Looking at her watch she calculated when and where they would likely stop for the night, and how long after that before Bonnie would be asleep after all she’d need privacy if she was going to force a personal conversation with Damon Salvatore.


	13. Open mind for a different view.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline never thought she'd see the day when she'd voluntarily engage Damon Salvator for a heart to heart. Nevertheless here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer, please excuse any and all mistakes for they are mine alone. As always, no infringement intended all characters mentioned are the property of the CW.

It took a surprisingly long time for Bonnie tire enough to declare herself done driving for the meantime, and it was less that she was tired and more that she was hungry, if the very audible noises her stomach was any indication. They selected a particularly nondescript roadside diner directly off the interstate for their meal keeping up a steady stream of excited chatter as they studiously avoided interacting with any of the diners other patrons, to all intents and purposes a couple of “normal” college students on an impromptu road trip to parts unknown. Their server was a nice enough middle aged woman that who though no doubt well intentioned made both women feel a bit uncomfortable with her inquisitive nature.

There was nothing in her manner either of them could pinpoint as the exact cause for their unease, it was more of a general vibe. Perhaps they were being paranoid, or perhaps Damon’s call had unsettled both of them more than they were willing to admit, whatever the cause after their server’s third completely unnecessary stop by their table Caroline had subtly compelled the woman to leave them to their own devices…and forget they’d ever been there once they left, just to air on the side of caution.  
Shaking her head at Caroline’s sudden abundance of caution Bonnie got up from the table to go settle their tab at the diner’s counter, taking her place in line behind a number of other patrons. Surveying the diner for any possible trouble and seeing none Caroline chose to step outside and make the call she’d been itching to make since her rather brief conversation with Bonnie in regards to the eldest brother Salvatore. Making her way away from the diner in order to not be overheard Caroline nevertheless kept Bonnie in her line of site, well aware of the fact that should the need arouse she could be at Bonnie’s side in the blink of an eye.

Scrolling through her list of contacts she selected Damon’s name and took a deep cleansing breath to before hitting the send button. She’d thought to use the second or two it would take the phone to ring a few times before Damon answered she was somewhat knocked off her mental stride when Damon answered on the first ring.

“What happened?” he all but snapped clearly already in motion, no doubt on his way to their location if the strain in his voice was anything to go by.

“Relax Damon, nothing happened.” Caroline hastened to assure him, somewhat mollified by the tapering off of background noise as Damon assumingly abandoned his completely unnecessary departure from the boarding house.

“So you’re calling me why?” he quipped in a sudden return to his usual albeit obnoxious tone.

“It seems you and I are overdue for a conversation.” She replied not bothering to elaborate.

“You’re calling me to have a chat, seriously Blondie? What is wrong with you? Where’s Bonnie? You’re supposed to be looking after her, I thought I’d made that abundantly clear.” He spat out so quickly that it was almost difficult to follow as a menace she’d rarely, if ever had aimed at her crept into his voice.

“She’s in line paying for our lunch, I’m not even 50 yards away a distance I can cover in less than a second as you well know and if it makes you feel better I’ve got eyes on her, are you satisfied?”

“Somewhat,” he hedged unwilling to concede the point as Caroline fought the urge to roll her eyes.

With a heavy sigh Damon began again, “To what do I owe the rather dubious honor of this call?”

“You should have told me,” she spat out. 

“Told you what exactly?”

“Why I’m here…with Bonnie. Why you wouldn’t let her take this trip alone; Not that any of us would have by the way. Why you will hardly let her out of our sight at all…ever”

“I’m sorry, I thought the fact that I wanted Bonnie to live had been pretty well established with the whole saving her life and putting my own happily on hold indefinitely.” 

“Yeah I got that, we all want Bonnie to live, but it’s more than that isn’t it Damon? You don’t trust her, that’s why you’re always there, that’s why she’s never alone.”

“Careful, Forbes…be very careful, don’t you dare talk about things that you couldn’t possibly understand. As far as I’m concerned Bonnie Bennet is the most trustworthy person that’s ever walked the face of the earth. I trust her with my life…”

Caroline cut him off there “But not with hers.”

Silence met her declaration, lasting so long that she felt the need to check the phone to make sure the call was still connected.

“That’s it isn’t it?” she added needing to get the conversation going again, “you’d trust her with your life, I’d trust her with mine, we trust her with Elena’s and every possible thing but this…you don’t trust her to not die.”

“Which makes sense, she’s not immortal, sooner or later she’s going to die.” He deflected, but Caroline was undeterred by his flippant answer. While his words were suitably callous and unfeeling his tone had missed the mark by a mile, even over the phone she could feel the impact the words had on him, he sounded wrecked.

“And you’re betting on sooner,” She all but hissed at him returning to the point of this entire conversation.

Another moment of silence, and then a strained whisper “Not if I have anything to say about it.”

“You should have told be Damon.” She sighed frustrated at his usual unwillingness to share information with the rest of them.

“Told you what exactly?” he responded before she had a chance to continue “Told you to look out for her? Told you that you’re supposed BFF has a martyrdom complex the size of the Pacific? She’s supposed to be your best friend too! You’ve known he since the cradle, I shouldn’t have to tell you these things. For the love of…I get so sick and tired of the lot of you sometimes, you’re just all so thick. She’s Bonnie!” he shouted as if that explained everything…and damn it if he didn’t have a point.

Taking a deep breath and forcing himself calm Damon continued “She’s Bonnie and she’s brave, and she’s stubborn and she’s so damn sure that she knows best, all the time…at that he tapered off before adding quietly “and she loves us.”

Caroline wasn’t fully successful at stifling her intake of breath at that, surprisingly enough he elected to ignore her as her went on.

“We’re more than her friends, we’re her family, the only family she has left anymore and she’d die 100 times over to save any one of us on any given day. It’s our job to make sure today’s not that day.”

Not quite sure how to process all of the truth Damon had just unleashed. Truth be told it was a bit unnerving to hear, and coming from Damon of all people. That didn’t make it any less true. Caroline was saved from responding however as Bonnie finished up at the counter and headed towards the door.

“I have to go, she’s heading this way now”

“Look after her,” Damon commanded his voice clearly brooking no opposition, not that he’d get any. Not from her, not on this.

“I will Damon, I swear I will” she responded forcing every ounce of feeling she had into her words before disconnecting the call.


	14. Here comes the anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they're all just a bit paranoid...or maybe somethings brewing in Mystic Falls, there's only one way to know for sure , the Mystic Falls gang is going to HAVE to work on their communication skills.

Quickly pocketing her phone Caroline turned to face Bonnie with a bit of somewhat forced false cheer.  
“You ready to get this show back on the road?” She chirped.  
“Ready when you are,” Bonnie responded with a barely suppressed smirk…one that reminded Caroline unnervingly enough of Damon’s, as if clued in on her thoughts Bonnie went on “did you have a nice chat with Damon?”  
Caroline was halfway tempted to deny that was who she’d been talking to, but something in Bonnie’s expression stopped her. Clearly there was no use denying it, Bonnie already knew, so she elected to go with the more prevalent question on her mind.  
“How’d you know?” She sighed dejectedly, causing Bonnie to chuckle.  
“Really Care? Not even gonna try to deny it?”  
“Nope, I’m busted so I’m not going to waste by breath. You clearly already KNOW, so…how’d you know?”  
“Do you really want to know?” Bonnie asked digging the keys to Camaro out of her bag as she moved towards the car.  
“Just curious,” Caroline mumbled.  
“First of all, you’ve been taking you role as chaperone VERY seriously, since we left town, you’ve barely blinked since our conversation in the car and then suddenly you're leaving me alone in the dinner, WHICH, Bonnie hastened to add “is FINE but the reason for the sudden distance is to make a call and okay, you could be talking to anyone we know but whoever you were talking to you was clearly not a pleasure to talk to, sound like anyone we know?…and of course last but not least,” at that Bonnie removed her own cell phone and held it up for Caroline to see as it vibrated repeatedly as she received a barrage of text messages from none other than the elder Salvatore.  
At that Caroline rolled her eyes, she should have known. Of COURSE Damon would text Bonnie the second he’d gotten off the phone with her.  
“Are you going to read all of that?” Caroline asked as Bonnie’s phone continued to vibrate.  
“Yeah no, some of us don’t have supernatural speed on our side when it comes to responding to texts.” Bonnie replied, but she didn’t put the phone away.  
Instead she unlocked the keypad and went to her contacts navigating to her favorites and then to Damon’s name before hitting send.  
She motioned Caroline towards the car as she swung into the driver’s side and started the engine. The car roared to life just as Damon answered.  
“Damon I am not texting you while driving your car…really what are you thinking?” she teased when he answered.  
Damon scoffed “Of course not, I just talked to Blondie I know you stopped for lunch.”   
“Stopped, past tense, as in no longer the case, we’re back in the car now.”  
“and still in the parking lot,” Damon cut in, “you’re not actually driving at the moment, the car sounds entirely different when it idles but nice try Bon Bon.”  
“What do you want Damon?” Bonnie cut in. Clearly he was in one of those moods, when Damon felt like being contrary there was really no dealing with him.  
“World Peace” he deadpanned without hesitation causing Bonnie to snort inelegantly,  
“You want no such thing you are entirely too fond of wreaking havoc, also you keep this annoying rapid fire text messaging up and I’m telling everyone that you quote Miss Congeniality.”  
“A movie I’ve only seen because you made me watch it.”  
“Not helping your cause Damon” Caroline chimed in.  
“We really do want to get back on the road, Damon” Bonnie said consolingly “Is everything okay?”  
“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?”  
“We’re fine Damon.” She responded quickly her comment met with only silence.  
“I promise Damon, I’m fine.”  
At this Caroline felt more than heard his quiet exhale, not in possession of supernatural hearing Bonnie likely missed it entirely.  
“You miss me yet?” Damon asked once again back in annoying vampire mode.  
“How can I miss you when you just keep calling…or texting?”  
“Maybe that was the whole point witchy, it’s all preventative, can’t have you pining for me it wouldn’t be fair to Caroline, and it’s not a good look for you”  
“You’re diligence is appreciated.” Bonnie deadpanned.  
“What can I say? I live to serve.” At this Bonnie let out a full-fledged laugh.  
“You really don’t.” She responded, “We’ve gotta do Damon I’ll talk to you later.”  
“You better.” He replied in a singsong voice that never failed to be creepy before disconnecting.

Meanwhile, in Mystic Falls Damon scowled at his cell phone in displeasure. 

“Dare I ask what the phone did to offend you?” Stefan asked from his place on the sofa. 

“Don’t be ass.” Damon replied 

“Ah, I take it you just talked to the girls then” 

“More than I’d like to.” he spat out causing Stefan to raise his brows in surprise...since when had his brother gone back to not wanting to talk to Bonnie? 

As if following his train of though Damon clarified “I’ve talked to one of them more than I’d like and the other not near enough.” 

Choosing to file that rather illuminating comment away for later Stefan continued. “ I take it that they’re well” he prompted when it became clear that Damon wasn’t going to volunteer any more on the subject. 

“They say she’s fine” Damon mumbled grudgingly. It didn’t escape Stefan’s notice that Damon had switched the subject from plural to singular but again he chose to ignore it for now. Seeing that Damon looked less than reassured he went on.

“Bonnie says she’s fine Damon, Caroline also says she’s fine, I’m sure everything is going according to plan.” Stefan ventured 

“Who’s plan? Not mine.” Damon snapped 

And there he had it the crux of what was actually bothering Damon, Stefan fought the urge to roll his eyes for all that he was the older brother Damon really could be such a child...and what kind of brother would he be if he didn’t point that out? 

“Are you honestly still pouting because Bonnie left town?” 

“First of all, I don’t pout” Damon replied never one to fail to raise to a bait, “secondly, what do I care if she wants to run off with vampire Barbie and hasten my happily ever after.” 

“Why don’t you tell me Damon, you’re the one who’s virtually cyber stalking here to make sure that nothing does in fact hasten Bonnie’s departure from the mortal coil.” 

“Habit” Damon replied slamming he tumbler down on the table as he sped out of the room, clearly not willing to discuss the matter further. 

With a heavy sigh Stefan took out his phone and sent Caroline a quick text. If Damon’s reaction to that conversation was any indication Damon’s impulse control was at an all time low, which meant that if she and Bonnie had anything they needed to attend to that required Damon’s absence they may want to get to it, and quickly. At this rate he’d be astonished if Damon lasted a full 72 hours without blowing town himself to retrieve his witch.


	15. Sweet Dreams & Beautiful Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie has been having trouble sleeping, when night terrors plague her, her thoughts naturally turn to the last night she had a decent nights sleep. Summaries are hard (sorry the summary's not great).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the update took so long. This chapter turned into a beast I hope you guys like it, personally it's my favorite so far. Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos I'm deeply appreciative of the support. As a side note I just figured out how to respond to them (because I don't read instructions or prompts which is entirely my fault) so I'll respond going forward. I'll also go back and comment on the ones I've already received so please do leave comments if you like. Also the end of the chapter is a flashback, I feel like it may be an odd place to stop but it works with the narrative (I think) and as I've said the chapter is already a beast. As per the usual I own the rights to absolutely nothing here other than being in possession of a very vivid (overactive) imagination. Please excuse any and all errors, they are entirely my own, this work is un-beta'ed.

The rest of the drive went by rather quickly, helped along in no small part by the Camaro’s performance engine and the knowledge Caroline could and would compel them out of any speeding tickets they may incur. By unspoken consent both Bonnie & Caroline had committed to their roles, of playing the parts of what their lives could be, and would have been if the little slice of Americana they called home had any semblance of sanity running through it. They should be carefree and a bit reckless driving too fast and laughing too hard at inane gossip, instead they were on a mission to save the world…or at least the town for perhaps the hundredth time in as many days.

Damon hadn’t called again, or texted, neither had Damon and while neither of them could be positively sure it seemed likely that Stefan was successfully suppressing his own stalker-esque tendencies and had probably staged a sort of intervention to curb Damon’s as well, either that or they were on their way to Salem which in all honesty was equally likely. The former proved true as they pulled into the quaint little Bed & Breakfast they had booked under Caroline’s name on the off chance that the presence of one a Bennet with elicited some kind of response from any supernatural elements that monitored the town.

It was close to dusk when they arrived, and a quick “scan” of the establishment had assured them that there were no other Supernaturals present, which was a bit of a relief yet both girls knew from their own experience with the Founder’s Council of Mystic Falls that supernatural elements were the only thing they’d need to be wary off (as noted in Rule 51 of the document Caroline had uncovered in her overnight bag when she’d gone looking for her sunglasses).

After a quick text to the Salvatores to let them know that they had safely arrived, complete with promises to call once they discovered anything of interest they’d decided on a little bistro in what served as the town’s main square before settling in for the night. The stress of the past few weeks coupled with the strain of the drive had apparently taken their toll and both girls were sound asleep in mere minutes.

Bonnie awoke with a start gasping for air, skin slicked with sweat. She didn’t know what the dream had been, she couldn’t quite recall it, but then again she never could. Even so, this part was always the same, she woke up scared and alone. In possession of the knowledge that SOMETHING was out there and it was coming for her.

This was the part she hated the most, worse than the vision itself was the aftermath not physically but emotionally it was just draining and she was so tired. She awoke most mornings to the same feeling, a feeling she was hesitant to name but felt surprisingly like disappointment. It would be so much simpler, so much easier to just sleep, to drift away quietly into whatever came next. The way her Grams had done, to be there one minute and gone the next without the trials and tribulations and the PAIN that had accompanied all of her own passings. At that she let out a humorless chuckle the irony of that statement was not lost to her and she was grateful to be alive she truly was she WANTED to live her life and yet at the same time it seemed an impossible task. Every day was, well not exactly the same but close to it she ran from one crisis to the next never really developing a life for herself outside of mystical emergency management. Truth be told tired, she was beyond tired she was weary down to her bones of all of the drama but it wasn’t something she could dwell on, nothing she could even talk about not when the price of her continued existence was Elena’s slumber. 

Sighing she looked at the clock on the night before moving her gaze to take in a still slumbering Caroline, it was a bit funny, Bonnie was forced to admit, that despite all of the enhancements to her senses that had occurred when she became a vampire Caroline still slept like the dead...pun not entirely unintended. The clock read 2:00 a.m. A ridiculously unholy time to call anyone, anyone other than your vampire best friend who had given up the pretense of normal hours the moment Mystic Falls had been cleared of humans. Reaching for her phone she selected the last number dialed and hit send.

Not surprisingly Damon answered on the first ring, it was one of the many things they never discussed, but of course he knew that she suffered from what he likely considered night terrors. He’d woken her from them on multiple occasion shaking her awake or soothing her back to sleep when they’d passed in equal measure.

“Miss me yet?” he answered in jest instinctually knowing that the real reason for her call would be something she wouldn’t want to discuss

Damon knew full well that there were things other than himself of course that went bump in the night, he also knew from personal experience how handy it is to have a Bennett witch in your corner, and how many of those things would like to have one. Between that and the ever increasing bags under her eyes Damon was able to connect the dots well enough. He knew about the nightmares, or at least he thought he did, but it was one of the ever growing list of things that they were very careful not to talk about. Of course neither one of them was particularly adept at careful. be that as it may, they’d only really discussed it once...then again that had been the only time they’d discussed a lot of things, maybe that had been the reason and the first and last time of late that she'd gotten a good nights sleep. They’d been more than a bit tipsy after a long night plotting and drinking not necessarily in that order.

******Flashback*****

For the life of her Bonnie couldn’t fathom why on earth seemingly every single supernatural creature in the world had a visit to Mystic Falls on their bucket list...not that beings as close to immortal as could be kept such things. Whatever the case, their little town had some kind of reputation and it seemed that sooner or later everything wound up here, in the picturesque seemingly unassuming town that was anything but.

The latest (apart from the heretics of course) had been a group of vampires that had decided for reasons known only to themselves that the now mostly deserted town would make an ideal Vampire haven. Their little band of misfits likely could have, and perhaps should have left it to the Heretics to deal with since under the idiotic agreement Stefan and Caroline had struck with them the town was now officially their turf. However, weeks of frustration and a certain amount of anger at fate for being the fickle mistress that it was had made both Bonnie and Damon eager to step in. It wasn’t surprising really, after all this was something they were more than equipped to handle. Unfortunately, Caroline & Stefan had disagreed with their intent to intervene.

They’d even gone so far as to ATTEMPT to get Bonnie and Damon to adhere to the agreement...which had gone over about as well as one might imagine. Bonnie suppressed a humorless chuckle at that particular memory. Bonnie hadn’t promised neither had Damon in fact after Stefan & Caroline had concluded their lecture/request neither of them had said a word...what she had done was lose her temper. Just for a second mind you, but with her own powers back in full effect and the added unknown aftermath of harnessing Tessa’s magic a second was enough. 

It was a good thing that no one had been particularly attached to any of the items within about a solid 6 feet from the fireplace, if they had been they’d have been understandably upset when the fire came roaring out of it all but engulfing the majority of the space before vanishing just as quickly, leaving only the remaining damage as evidence that anything had happened at all.

“What the hell Bon?” Caroline shrieked more startled than alarmed. Not that Bonnie had had a chance to respond.

By the time Stefan and Caroline had recovered from the surprise of Bonnie’s well timed, if unintentional display both she and Damon had been long gone, over half way back to Bonnie’s. As much as Bonnie hated it when Damon elected to scoop her up with no warning (as he was irritatingly prone to doing) she was forced to admit that this habit coupled with his superhuman speed were convenient at times. Her Grams had always told her that the best way to avoid an argument was to not engage and she figured being physically absent from the confrontation accomplished that nicely.

 

Several hours and a few bottles of Bourbon later they had a plan, granted it wasn’t necessarily a very good plan, but then again when was it? They’d handled worse situations with less of a plan, and though his reason were his own Alaric had sided with the duo. Now it was the three of them against a vampire hoard and as Damon was quick to point out the three of them were the only who got things done anyways. After the fifth time he had expressed that same sentiment Alaric had elected to call it a night leaving Bonnie and Damon to their own devices.

Unsurprisingly, at some point Caroline had shown up with Stefan in toe to once again try to dissuade them from their plans. By that point Bonnie had had too much Bourbon to care and of course Damon was Damon. Stefan had taken one look at his brother and admitted defeat. Damon was determined and once he made his mind up on a course of action he stuck to it, come hell or high water. There was no dealing with him when he was like this, but then again he didn’t really need to if they could get Bonnie to abandon this insane plan Damon would fold. Unfortunately, what little of the conversation between Caroline and Bonnie he’d been able to overhear made that seem unlikely. When Bonnie came stomping down the stairs moments later his suspicions were confirmed, he recognized that look. He’d been Damon Salvatore's brother for over a century he was quite adept at recognizing too damn stubborn for your own good, although it was a new look on Bonnie. Stefan was forced to wonder, not for the first time, if the two of them spending nearly every waking moment together was going to be a problem. They were each stubborn and more than a little reckless, and it hadn’t gone unnoticed that even when they hated each other they’d still managed to agree on the increasingly insane plans they devised. Heaven help them all now that they were actually friends. Understandably, sense wasn’t a topic he was eager to pursue with the increasingly intoxicated duo at the moment. Discretion being the better part of valor Stefan persuaded a disgruntled Caroline to leave the two to their own devices for the time being.

For her part Bonnie wasn’t entirely sure why they’d kept up the drinking after that. Maybe it was because he was pissed, maybe it was because she needed to blow off steam, whatever the reason Damon had finally cut her off when she’d started to nod off in her seat. He’d done so by pronouncing it past her bedtime before scooping her up and carrying her up the stairs.  
“I hate it when you do that,” she’d mumbled tucking into his chest as they made their way to her room.  
“So you tell me.” He’d replied with a chuckle  
“And yet you keep doing it”  
“That’s because you’re a judgey little liar”  
“Am not” she’d shaking off her former lethargy and attempting to slide out of Damon’s arms.

“Bonnie you’re a powerful witch who has exploded my brain and lit me on fire on more than one occasion just for being what you deemed “a general nuisance”, if you wanted to stop me from carrying you around you’d do more than pout about it”

“Put me down Damon” she whined attempting to squirm out of his hold with little success, well aware that she wasn’t helping her side of the argument. 

“I don’t think I will. Face it Bon, you’re travel sized...for my convenience.”

“You’re an ass” 

“I’m your best friend” he singsonged in response

“I know” she all but sighed dramatically.

It wasn’t the first time he’d said it, but it was the first time she’d acknowledged it. Normally she’d deflect his declarations with sarcasm or humor, this time she just let it be. Damon stilled at her words in that otherworldly way of his that she’d always found one of his creepier tendencies, being held in his arms when he did it only served to unnerve her further. It wasn’t that she was scared, after all Damon WAS her best friend and he would never hurt her, their relationship was as simple and complex as that.

“Damon, put me down” she repeated this time looking directly into his intense blue eyes, not that it helped, Damon did what he wanted and apparently had no intention of letting her continue to her room on her own two feet. At least the eye contact had apparently broken through the trance Damon had been in, he blinked down at her further marking his return to animation as he continued towards her room, pausing again only when they reached the door.

She’d expected him to put her down then, safely depositing her at the threshold to the room, a threshold that he’d never crossed in the entire time they’d lived together. Instead he’s pushed open the door and continued into her room as if he owned it, which strictly speaking he did.

“Are you gonna tuck me in?” she teased

“Don’t push you luck, Bon” he’d smirked down at her.

Not missing a beat she’d responded in jest

“It’s what I live for, it’s what I do” in her best Ursula impersonation, knowing that Damon would catch the reference since he’d caught her watching The Little Mermaid a few times in the prison world, he’d even watched it with her once, his way of apologizing after one of their more intense arguments she supposed. 

“I know, and you have to stop it” he’d responded his glacial blue eyes conveying even more than his tone how sincerely he meant those words.

“Damon” she started before he cut her off.

“I mean it Bonnie, you have to stop.”

“Stop what?” she’d sighed trying to avoid this particular confrontation

“All of it, no more sacrificing yourself to restore the balance, no more suicidal plans, no more secrets, not from me, I can’t save you if I don’t know what you're up to.” 

“It’s not your job to save me Damon”

“I say it is”

The two of them stood in silence for a few moments neither willing to concede.

“Please” Damon whispered letting her drop to her feet only to pull her close in a hug that conveyed more than a little desperation. “Please Bonnie, please” he whispered his lips brushing her forehead.

Maybe it was the alcohol, more likely it was a culmination of everything they’d been through in that past few months but in that moment Damon broke and Bonnie broke right along with him hugging him with as much strength as she was capable of.

“I’ll try” she’d told him, her words muffled against his chest.

“That’s not a good enough, promise me.”

At that it was Bonnie’s turn to still, Damon didn’t make many promises and he asked for even fewer. Promises were something Damon Salvatore took very seriously and he was all but demanding one of her now and as much as she wanted to sooth his mind she couldn’t.

“I can’t promise you that Damon” she sighed as she took a step away from him, this time he let her go. Bonnie walked to the window doing her best ignore the part of her that protested the distance between them, the part of her that missed his arms and warmth imagined as it may be.

“Why not?” he snapped at her

“I can’t promise you nothing is going to happen to me Damon,” with a deep inhale she soldiered on striking at the heart of the issue they were so artfully talking around at the moment, “no one can promise you that, and you won’t always be able to save me.”

“I can try”

“I know you will, but Damon, I need you to listen to me and I know you’re not going to like it but please just listen.”

“When I die,” she’d broken off at his growl, “When I die,” she repeated once he’d finished his temper tantrum “whenever that is and whatever it’s from I just need you to know that it’s not your fault, okay? No matter what happens to me it’s not your fault.”

“You’re not dying, I won’t allow it.”

“Life doesn’t work that way Damon and I need to know that you’re going to be okay, promise me you’ll be okay.”

At that she’d crossed back over to the raven haired vampire, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to meet her gaze. “Promise me” she repeated.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Damon replied voice thick with unshed tears as he looked at her.

“Same reason you tried to” she smiled up at him

“I’ll try” he hedged smirking humorlessly at the frown his response provoked, “ I can’t promise either Bon...I want to, and I know you’re probably right, I love you for what you’re trying to do but I can’t promise to be okay without you, please don’t ask me to.”

It was Bonnie’s turn to tense at his words, choosing to lighten the mood and downplay Damon’s confession, she mock gasped. “Did Damon Salvatore just admit a feeling other than loathing?” 

Needing to defuse the intensity of their situation Damon grasped the lifeline Bonnie had given him, but he didn’t quite take it back. 

“Yes, but only because your drunk and you won’t remember it in the morning.” 

Bonnie scoffed a part of her wanted to continue this discussion but the bigger part of her elected to let it be, at least for now she could all but sense the turmoil, the despair, the discussion was having on him and Damon had suffered enough as of late so she relented, taking a step back and dropping her hands.

“Fine, but we’re not done with this discussion.”

“Go to bed Bennet” he sighed in obvious relief at the reprieve, temporary as it may be, still he made no effort to leave the room, opting instead to situate himself in front of the fireplace as Bonnie puttered about the room, presumably getting ready for bed.

“ You gonna tuck me in?” she teased again unsure of how else to respond when she emerged from the bathroom freshly showered and decked out in her favorite pajamas to find he hadn’t budged. To her surprise Damon proceeded to do precisely that. 

The two sat in companionable silence for a few moments until Bonnie felt her eyes begin to grow heavy  
moments later she was mostly asleep. 

“Sweet dreams Bonnie” she could have sworn she heard and the feel of a cool hand smoothing her hair away from her face before the press of cool lips at her temple before she drifted off to sleep, and for once no nightmares or visions of doom came to call.


	16. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions speak louder than words and no one agrees with that assessment more than Damon. However, sometimes you have to make an exception, because there are apparently there are some things his favorite witch will never understand until he explains them to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest, I really hope you like it. Also thank you all so much for reading and those of you who write and review get extra love so THANK YOU. As always I own the right to absolutely none of the characters or places mention. Also I do my own editing so please excuse any and all mistakes.

*** End of flashback***  
“Let me guess, words can’t express how much you miss me.” Damon mocked, breaking Bonnie out of her reflections making her uncomfortably aware of her previous silence. Even so she was unsure of what to say next, she wasn’t even entirely sure why she’d called. She let her silence stretch on as she attempted to collect her thoughts.

Apparently this proved too much for Damon, “Bonnie, you have about 5 seconds to answer me before I hang up this phone and come to get your annoying little behind.”

Smirking at Damon’s antics she parroted her portion of the somewhat familiar conversation. “That was almost sweet, why’d you have to ruin it by calling be annoying?” 

“Because you are annoying,” he deadpanned. 

Bonnie scoffed, “Whatever, you love me.”

“Try not to rub it in Bennett” Damon sighed shocking Bonnie back to silence.

“I know you’re still there Bon, I can hear you breathing”

“Because that’s not creepy at all” she muttered well aware that Damon would hear her.

“Yes, I’m creepy, we’ve established this. It’s nothing new, you know what IS new? You going radio silent whenever I bring up feelings.”

“Maybe because Damon Salvatore is voluntarily coping to having them. Damon you have to realize that it’s bizarre, even by our standards? You can’t keep saying you love me, it’s just weird.”

“I’m a hundred and seventy-four year-old bloodsucking creature of darkness and you’re a witch that can start fires with your mind and like to explode my brain for fun. I think we can safely say that normal was never really an option.”

She wanted to argue with him, if for no other reason than that she could, but damn it if he wasn’t right. Apparently she hadn’t been the only one who had been dwelling on the last time he’d confessed feelings other than loathing for her, and her silence on the subject had unsurprisingly not gone unnoticed.

“Do we have to have this conversation right now” she asked a little desperately, she’d wanted to hear his voice knowing that it would help to calm her frayed nerves, she hadn’t been expecting this and she felt ludicrously unprepared for the conversation they appeared to be gearing up for.

“No,” he answered with a heavy sigh of his own “I’m happy to have this conversation whenever you want Bon, just tell me when.”

“Never” was the response that sprang immediately to mind, but she knew that wasn’t an option, it wouldn’t be fair to either of them. They needed to discuss this and the more she thought about it the more it seemed like there was no time like the present. Maybe it was better this way, with hundreds of miles between them she wouldn’t have to meet his penetrating cerulean gaze, wouldn’t be quite as overwhelmed at the level of intensity at which Damon approached well, everything. “Hold on a sec,” she muttered.

Glancing to her right she took in the still sleeping Caroline, she needed more privacy than her current situation would allow, it was unlikely that Caroline would wake and overhear the conversation. Still it was a situation she’d rather avoid if possible. Moving as silently as possible she slipped out of bed making her way to the door she slid on a tennis shows and grabbed the oversized leather jacket that she’d brought back from 1994, a jacket whose previous owner was currently waiting patiently, although somewhat uncharacteristically, on the phone listening as she gathered her things and slid from the room.

“Isn’t Barbie supposed to be watching you?” he broke in seemingly unable to help himself.

“She’s asleep,” Bonnie responded as she carefully pulled the door closed behind her.

“Did you spell her to stay asleep?” Damon asked his voice conveying an odd mix of pride and concern.

“Of course not.” Bonnie hissed as she made her way to the car which seemed as good a place as any to have this conversation.

“You mean to tell me she slept through all of that?” Damon exclaimed “she didn’t hear you wake up, or making a phone call? She didn’t hear you leave the room?”

“I told you she’s asleep.”

“How is she supposed to look out for you if she can sleep through all of that? I KNEW this was a bad idea, hold on I’m gonna grab Stefan we’re coming to get you.”

“Damon, you’re overreacting.” She mumbled hoping to placate the incensed vampire “It’s fine, I’ll be fine. Stay where you are.” 

Not fully able to suppress his discontent Damon nevertheless settled back into his seat, plans to ride to her rescue at least momentarily suspended. Satisfied that Damon was not currently on his way to Massachusetts Bonnie climbed into the Camaro, turning the engine over and cranking up the heat.

Recognizing the sounds emerging from the phone Damon assumed his witch was settled in for a conversation that neither one of them was looking forward too. Even so, this was something they NEEDED to talk about. Regardless of the necessity of the conversation Damon found himself at a loss as to how to begin.Seeming to sense his discomfort Bonnie took the metaphorical plunge, diving straight into the discussion.

“I don’t understand this Damon, we’ve been friends for a while at least since the island” she said referring to their time in Nova Scotia when he’d stayed behind to find her “maybe even before that” she conceded. “I can’t really pinpoint when exactly it happened, but it’s true we’re friends and I’m not going to lie, you’re my best friend Damon. My very best friend, and I’m yours too. I get that but still why the sudden declarations? I don’t see you declaring your undying devotion to Alaric or even Enzo every five seconds and you all have the quite easily the best modern day bromance of the 21st century.”

“I don’t say it every five seconds, I’ve said it twice and up until today I wasn’t entirely sure you even remembered the first time.” He replied unable to fully suppress his bitterness at that and choosing to ignore her obvious bait concerning his friendships with both Ric and Enzo, though unable to keep from filing it away to address later.

“I remember, I just didn’t know what to say.”

“You can start with the truth. You love me Bonnie, I know you do.”

“I never said I didn’t”

“You never said you did either.”

“I love you too Damon. You’re my best friend and I love you, that’s not the issue here.” She spat out feeling a pang of something that felt a lot like guilt shot through her when she heard his shuttered breath of relief. 

“Then tell me what the issue is Bon, because for the unlife of me I don’t get it.” 

“Because I still don’t understand this Damon, this isn’t you. You don’t do feelings, and before you jump down my throat, I don’t mean you don’t have them, I mean you don’t talk about them. So where is this coming from?”

Pausing to gather his thoughts Damon attempted to look at the situation from Bonnie’s perspective. She had a point, she always had a point she really was annoying that way. He didn’t really talk about his feelings, he never really had. He’d told Elena he’d loved her often, but aside from that he rarely spoke about what he was feeling. Part of it was likely due to his age, men in his age didn’t discuss their feelings, and the larger part was just an aspect of his personality actions spoke louder than words. He didn’t need to tell the people he cared about them, it was obvious to anyone who was even halfway paying attention and no one had ever been able to accuse Bonnie Bennett of being oblivious.

So what made her different? He mused, ignoring his brains attempt to short circuit at the thought. She was BONNIE, it was as complicated and as simple as that. Then again that was part of the problem, Bonnie didn’t see herself the way he saw her, didn’t quite understand the unique place she occupied in his life, and his somewhat begrudgingly heart, that’s what had started this little spat, he was trying to tell her, but she didn’t understand. Bracing himself to deal with (shudder) feelings Damon tried to explain.

“You have to think about what this whole messed up situation is like for me Bon,” hearing her intake of breath as if to interrupt he rushed on. “Just hear me out, Elena isn’t the only thing Kai took away from me with that spell. He took you too Bon, even though you’re right here. And it hurts, I know I’m a jerk to you a lot of the time because of that, but every time I look at you I think about how Elena’s not here and every time I think about having Elena back I think about you being gone and it hurts…more than I think you understand. Ric and Enzo are my friends and yes I care about them, I don’t want anything to happen to them, but I’ve lived through Ric’s death and I’ve lived through Enzo’s and it was sad and it hurt but you being gone might actually kill me.”

“Stop Damon. Just... no, I don’t want that for you. You’ll have Elena, the two of you will finally get your happily ever after, Kai just interrupted it a bit”

“We’ll have an ever after. I’m not sure how happy Elena and I can possibly be with your death being the price for it”

“Nobody gets to live forever, she responded “and yes I do recognize the irony of that statement considering the audience, but it’s true everyone has to go sometime and when I go it’ll just be my turn”

“I get that, intellectually I get that, but all I can remember is all the times we lost you before. I remember you faking your death to fool Klaus, I remember you dying to bring Jeremy back and I remember you lying on the ground choking on your own blood and the look on your face when you thought I’d left you. You honestly thought I’d leave you there. That I’d let you go, let you DIE if I had anything to say about it. So forgive me if I feel the need to declare my intentions with you Bonnie, you seem to need to be reminded more than most about what exactly you are to me, because if you thought for a single second that I could choose NOT to save you you’re clearly not getting it.”

For her part Bonnie was at a loss, rendered momentarily speechless by everything Damon had just revealed, it was only the realization that he was waiting on a response, without even the comfort of being able to see her gobsmacked expression to offer a clue as to what was going on in her head that spurred her to speak.

“Okay.”

“Seriously Bonnie, all of that and all I get is an okay?” he scoffed.

“Okay, Damon. I get it. I won’t make a fuss about it anymore…and I’m sorry if I made you think that I don’t love you back, because I do.”

“So we’re good now?” he ventured hesitantly.

“We’re good.” She confirmed. 

“Then enough chit chat get your witchy behind back in your room so the world’s worst babysitter can look out for you.”

“I don’t need a babysitter, I’m more than capable of taking care of myself.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong but didn’t you agree not even a few minutes ago to stop making a fuss about my concern for your welfare”

“That’s not what I agreed to and you know it” she said with a smile

“You really are a pain in the ass, you know that right?” his own smirk transmitting just through his voice.

“And yet you love me” she responded with a confidence she never thought she’d feel borne from their conversation.

“You’re gonna make me regret this little atypical burst of candor aren’t you?”

“Probably” she chuckled.

“Good night Bonnie” he sighed in faux exasperation. This was one of the things he loved about his witch, about their relationship, their ability be deadly serious one minute and cracking jokes the next.

“Night Damon,” she responded as she moved to disconnect the call.

“Stay on the line until you’re back in the room.”

“Seriously Damon?”

“Humor me”

“Fine,” she agreed with an eye roll he could likely feel through the line, as she let herself back into the room as silently as possible.

“I’m back, nothing accosted me in the parking lot, am I allowed to go to bed now?” she quipped slipping off her shoes but reluctant to shrug out of the jacket until she’d had a few minutes to warm up from the evening chill.

“I suppose,” he reluctantly agreed only to halt when Bonnie’s breathing changed infinitesimally “What’s wrong,” he snapped the tension of not knowing what was going on making him unintentionally abrupt.

“It’s nothing, I’m sure it’s nothing. It’s just…Caroline isn’t here, I don’t see her.”

“Could she have just stepped out?”

“I mean it’s possible, it just seems a little weird she was out cold when I left and I didn’t see her in the parking lot, I wonder where she could have gone off to.”  
Damon tensed, he had a bad feeling about this. “Listen to me very carefully Bon, I need you to do as I say and not argue, just this once. Get out of there, not just the room get out of the hotel leave your things we’ll come back for them in the morning.”

Maybe it was Damon’s paranoia getting the better of her, perhaps it was her own unease from her earlier nightmare. Whatever the case she was inclined to agree with Damon at the moment something about this situation seemed more than a bit suspicious. Slipping her shoes back on and grabbing only her purse she went to make her way back to the car. No longer concerned about any noise she was making she hauled the door open and made to bolt, only to run into a wall of cool flesh.

“Going somewhere?” a voice said from above her head causing her to look up the impact making her drop the phone.

“Bonnie!” she could hear Damon yelling from her phone’s landing place on the sidewalk feeling her hand that had steadied her slowly siphoning both her strength and magic she focused all her attention on inflicting an aneurism on her attacker before successfully breaking away.

“Damon,” she huffed into the phone as she grabbed it and once again ran towards the car.

“What’s going on?” he roared

“I don’t know, I don’t know, but they were waiting at the room and Care’s gone.”

“I’m getting Stefan, he’ll call her, we’re on our way Bon, now get out of there!”

“I’m going” she updated as she came into view of the Camaro only to see two dark figures moving towards her with inhuman speed.

“There are more of them.” she spit out before she began chanting, unsure if it would be enough with the draining she’d just undergone. Focused as she was on the two figures in front of her she failed to account for the third attacker who she’d left momentarily crippled at the door of the room. That being the case, the pin prick at her neck came as a complete surprise. It only took a moment before the world before her began to blur at the edges before lilting sickeningly to one side as she lost her footing. She tried to stay alert, battled the creeping beckoning of unconsciousness. 

“I’m sorry” she whispered as the world went dark, knowing that Damon heard her.


	17. This I Promise You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More background as to how Bonnie & Damon developed an adorable if not necessarily advisable level of co-dependency (in case you guys have noticed, I'm not great with summaries).

Damon stood in a state of shock, unwilling and unable to believe what he’d just heard. Hoping against hope that it wasn’t what it had sounded like but rather an EXTREMELY bad idea of a practical joke. Damon hit redial, only to have his worst fears confirmed when the call went directly to voicemail rather than ring. 

“Hey, this is Bonnie. Leave me a message.”

Damon froze his long dead heart freezing in his chest, his stomach plummeting. Bonnie would NEVER do this to him. It was one of the worst kept secrets in their little band of misfit toys that Damon had not handled it well when Bonnie had sent him back without her. He’d missed her, missed the sound of her voice and when he was feeling exceptionally low he’d call. Sometimes he’d leave a message more often, he’d call just to hear her voice, because those six words were better than the alternative, a distinct lack of Bonnie in his life.

He’d been overjoyed when she’d finally made it back, anxious to be near her, to assure himself she was fine, she was back, that he could see her whenever he wanted, hear her voice whenever the urge hit him. So the first time she’d let the call go to voicemail he’d been incensed, he’d tracked the location of her cell, the same way she’d taught him years ago, back when she annoyed him to no end, before she’d been HIS Bonnie.

According the app, his Bonnie was currently at her dorm at Whitmore. Damon hadn’t wasted another moment, he’d stormed the room; only to find it empty. His anger at her for having the gall to decline his call immediately forgotten his emotions had swung dramatically to panic in the space of a heartbeat, a single thought playing in his mind on repeat. Where was she? 

Innumerable scenarios flashed through his mind of all of the terrible fates that could have befallen his favorite witch, each more terrifying than the last. While It was true that she was a witch and a badass of the first order, she was still moral, still so undeniably fragile it was absurd.Lost as he was in his feelings of dread, he largely missed the sound of bare feet padding into the room. Torn between the overwhelming sense of relief that accompanied her arrival and the completely irrational rage he felt at her for SCARING him Damon chose to go with the emotion he was more familiar with. 

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?” he’d raged

Swinging around to face her had been enough to answer that question. Bonnie was clad in nothing but a bathrobe, feet bare, her mahogany locks dripping.   
“Damon? What happened?” she asked brow furrowed in obvious confusion and concern. 

It was the concern that did him in, that finally broke through the fog of his anger enough for his actions to catch up with him. He’d dropped what he was doing and raced across town for no other reason than Bonnie Bennett hadn’t answered her cell phone. Hadn’t answered her cell because apparently she’d been in the shower...in retrospect this may have been a slight over reaction. 

“You weren’t answering your cell.” He finally responded, his voice clipped refusing to acknowledge the sheer irrational nature of his actions, studying Bonnie carefully in order to gauge her reaction. 

He’d been prepared for any number of Bonnie responses, the eye rolling, the scoffing, the long suffering sighs and reprimands at his increasingly overbearing behavior. What he HADN’T been prepared for was the look of near panic that had come over her face as her eyes widened and she hurried across the room to her phone.  
“I was only gone five minutes, I didn’t think anyone would call….I’m sorry Damon. What happened? What do we need to do?” she asked her words jumbled together in her haste to ascertain the cause of their next disaster. He shouldn’t be surprised he supposed, that the only reason she could fathom for his sudden appearance, at ANYONE’s sudden appearance to demand to know her whereabouts, they had years of history reinforcing her belief that if anyone cared where she was it was because they needed her for something, most likely to pull of ridiculously complex magical feats at great personal sacrifice, even so, she never hesitated, she always came through and it made him angry at himself, at her so called “friends”, at life in general for consistently giving her so much less than she deserved. His anger at her instantly cooled, oh he was still angry, but not at her, bearing that in mind, he forced his voice to mellow. 

“Don’t do that again Bon.” he said infusing his voice with as much solemnity as he was able. 

“What? Shower?” she joked in an attempt to make light of the situation for both of their sakes. 

Damon was having none of it, unwilling to let the matter drop he whipped out his cell phone he called her cell on speaker, reaching over her to reach her phone he sent the call to voicemail. 

“This is Bonnie, leave me a message.” Her voice chirped mechanically through the speaker.

“I NEVER want to hear those word again Bonnie, not ever.” he said his sapphire gaze boring into her. 

For her part Bonnie merely looked at him as if he’d lost his mind, and maybe he had, but this was something he needed her to understand.

“The last time I heard those words, you were gone Bonnie. Do you get that? GONE!”

Something in his voice or gaze must have clued her into just how shaken this morning’s event had left him. Mentally playing back the last couple of weeks, months, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d failed to answer the phone when Damon called, which must mean that he was referring to her time in the prison world. They never talked about the message he’d left her knowing full well she wouldn’t be able to hear it, thinking at the time that she’d never hear anything again, but she had.   
She’d made her way back and she’d heard it, as point of fact she’d permanently saved that message in her cloud, that’s how much she treasured those words. Afterall, it was unusual for Damon to be so open, so honest, and it wasn’t every day that her friends thanked her, even if perhaps it should be. Yes she’d heard his message, she’d also seen her log of missed calls. It had never really clicked before that moment, and in all honesty might never have occurred to her if not for this morning’s events. She’d had dozens of missed calls from him, but he’d only left the one message, so why had he called?

‘…here I am actively seeking the sound of your voice, and that’s all I get six words… “

Understanding quickly illuminated her trumping her frustration with Damon and his controlling ways instead she’d merely shuffled forward eliminating the distance between them she wrapped her arms around his midsection, tucking her face against his chest.

“I’m sorry Damon.” She muttered, voice muffled against his chest.

Without a moment’s hesitation all of the tension left Damon’s body as he folded his arms around her, bringing her closer still he closed his eyes and just breathed. Taking in his fill of Bonnie her smell, the feel of her in his arms, her essence, her presence, her warmth.

“I’ll change the message” she mumbled relaxing her grip on him and making to move away.

Damon flexed his arms keeping her still, unwilling to relinquish his hold on her.

“I don’t care about the message Bon,” He replied, “just promise me that when I call you’ll answer”

“I can’t promise that Damon. What if I’m in the shower? Or in class? What if I go to a movie?”

Forcing himself to remain calm, or at least attempt this thing called "reasonable" she kept going on about, Damon considered her words.

“Then you text me before, so I’ll know not to call” he compromised

“Damon…” she started ready to no doubt argue with him or point out that this level of co-dependency was probably REALLY unhealthy.

“Please Bon,” he cut her off “I need you to promise me”

At that she lifted her head, raising her emerald gaze to meet his oh so blue. Damon meet her gaze unflinching letting her see every bit of emotion there all the things he couldn’t say and didn’t fully understand. 

Sighing in defeat she returned her head to its former position, “Okay” she mumbled. 

“Okay?” he mumbled, uncertain that he’d heard her correctly. 

“I said alright” she huffed. 

“Promise?” he prompted, needing to hear the words. 

“Fine Damon, I promise” 

Releasing a sigh of relief he also released his hold on the petite witch reluctantly allowing her to step away, but confident that this wasn’t an issue they’d have again, after all she’d promised. 

Jolting back to the present Stefan rushed to his brother’s room in a blur of motion, not bothering to knock he strode into the room, ignoring his brother’s look of surprise at his sudden appearance, choosing instead to toss Stefan’s phone at him.

“Get Caroline on the phone” he barked in a voice brooked no opposition.

Seeing the wild barely contained ferocity in his brother’s eyes Stefan swallowed his initial opposition, choosing instead to do as Damon requested.  
Hitting the send button Stefan waited for the call to connect using the time to question Damon.

“What’s going on?”

Damon merely shook his head waiting intently as the phone continued to ring before finally being sent to voicemail.

“She’s not answering” Stefan said with a frown disconnecting before dialing yet again. 

“Don’t bother” Damon snapped already in motion, “they probably grabbed her first.” 

“Damon, hold on. What’s going on?”

“We don’t have time for this, we can chat in the car. We need to go, they have Bonnie.”

“Who, Damon? Who has Bonnie?”

“I don’t know!” Damon yelled in frustration. Forcing himself to speak with a calm he didn’t feel Damon continued “but I can promise you one thing I will find out, and when I find them they’ll regret the day they were born.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!! My heartfelt thanks to all you lovelies that leave comments, kudos, and bookmark! (I thank everyone who is reading this as well). I absolutely love to read you guys' thoughts and reactions it's the whole reason I do this so again THANK YOU. 
> 
> As always please excuse any mistakes you find that I missed during the editing process and of course the standard disclaimer applies, I do not own the rights to any of these characters (much to my dismay).
> 
> PS I have no idea why this chapter title HAD to be pulled from a song by the Backstreet Boys, there is only so much control I have over by brain mostly I just go with it.


	18. Everything is Alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Salvatores are on their way to save the day, but will they be to late?

Damon’s emotions had always been volatile, even as a human, and as with most things that had been magnified when he’d transitioned. As his brother, Stefan was well aware of this fact. He’d witnessed his brother’s emotions run the gamut over the years, or so he’d thought. In their decades long estrangement he’d seen Damon angry, he’d MADE Damon angry and he remembered the unhappy occasions he’d been on the receiving end of his brother’s rage quite well. However, unpleasant and on occasion utterly terrifying as those experiences had been they paled in comparison to the barely contained wrath his brother’s gaze promised in that moment.  
This wasn’t anger, it wasn’t even rage, this went beyond that, and in that moment Stefan was reminded of a fact he and the others often overlooked. Damon Salvatore was capable of a great many things he’d spent the better part of a century committing acts of savage violence and unspeakable acts of cruelty, in this moment Damon’s entire countenance screamed that he was ready and willing to commit more.

Racing after his brother in a blur of motion Stefan decided to try Caroline one more time, hoping against hope that she’d answer. This being the case, Stefan was more than a little taken aback to hear her somewhat winded response.

“Stefan,” she repeated.

“Caroline!” he exclaimed noting he know had Damon’s undivided attention. “Where are you? What’s going on and where’s Bonnie? Damon was on the phone with her and he said she was taken.”

“One question at a time, jeez.” Caroline huffed.

Damon unable to stand the suspense any longer snatched the phone away from his brother.

“Answers. Now!” he barked in a voice that conveyed just how a bad an idea trifling with him about this would be.

“I’ve got her Damon, she’s fine.” Caroline lead with sensing how desperately they needed to de-escalate the situation, “or a least she will be,” She tacked on, “they drugged her, I don’t know what was in the syringe but she’s out cold.”

Stefan watched for Damon’s reaction, noting the way his brother’s eyes slammed shut as he took a deep unnecessary breath, before resuming his trek to the car.

“Toss me your keys,” he barked when Stefan continued to eye him warily.

Stefan hastily complied tossing the keys to his Porsche to his brother as he continued to question Caroline.

“What happened?”

“I thought I saw these guys paying a bit too much attention to us at dinner, but I’d mostly convinced myself that I was being paranoid, but then I saw them talking to this woman and then the three of them kept popping up every place we went in town. I made sure they didn’t trail us back to the B & B but they must have known that’s where we’d end up. They must have been lying in wait but there really wasn’t a good way to get to us I guess. Bonnie warded the room before she went to bed and I was going to stay up…then things got really weird. I wasn’t tired and I really had no intention of sleeping I only laid down to make Bonnie feel better about going to sleep, but then all of a sudden I was just so tired…like unnaturally tired and I must have nodded off, next thing I remember is Bonnie waking up. I could hear her you know, and I wanted to say something but I couldn’t move. I don’t know what happened after that, not what happened to Bonnie anyways I went out the bathroom window so I could get the drop on the guys that had been following up they must have tried to grab her on her way to or from the car.”

Stefan and Damon sat in silence for a moment, both processing what Caroline had just told them but everything she told them lead them to more questions. Who were this people, what were they and why did they want Bonnie, lost as he’d been in his own reflections Stefan hadn’t realized he’d voiced his thoughts aloud until Damon responded.

“There were at least three of them,” he said replaying what he’d heard over the phone during the attack “At least one vampire, more likely two, and a witch.”

“And you know this how?” Caroline asked.

“Bonnie witchy migrained the first one that tried to grab her and she wouldn’t do that to a human so he had to be a vampire, then when she said there’s more of “them” as in plural, the spell she was using was a counter spell which means she had to have been facing off with another witch. I suppose that the other person you saw could have been a human but they must have been fast to get the drop on Bonnie. I’m guessing inhumanly fast so another vamp seems the most likely.”

“Well that answers the who, and the what, but not the why. Why did they try to grab Bonnie?”

“Gee, I don’t know maybe because she’s quite possibly the most magical person in existence.” Damon deadpanned.

“I know that Damon, but how did THEY know that” Caroline snapped “we we’re careful Damon we put the room in my name and she’s been going by Bonnie Hopkins.

Damon face twisted into a scowl but he made no comment.

“Besides, how their witch was able to spell me? Bonnie warded the room that shouldn’t have been possible.”

At that Damon cut in “These are all excellent questions, we can discuss at length when we get there.”

‘You’re coming?” Caroline said unable to fully hide her surprise “I figured you’d just order us back under house arrest back in Mystic Falls.”

“Tempting, but no” Damon said as he shifted the car into fifth causing it to accelerate to insane speeds.

“Don’t let her out of your sight, we’ll be there by morning.”

“I won’t…We’re headed to Boston, it’s a major city, if someone is tracking us we should at least make them work for it.”  
“Sounds like we have a plan.” Stefan broke in.

“That we do.” Damon said, seemingly content that he’d had his say.

“See you in the morning.” Stefan sighed as he terminated the call before sending Ric a message, letting him know that urgent matters were calling them away from Mystic Falls and to reach out to Matt and possibly Tyler if he ran into problems he left their return date open ended he didn’t want to give them a time frame that they’d been unable to stick to especially since they had no idea what kind of mess they had just gotten themselves into.

*********

 

Bonnie woke with a splitting headache to the sounds of what could only be described as a heated argument drowsy as she was further alarmed when she took in her surroundings, this wasn’t her bedroom…slowly the events of the day before began to come back to her. She wouldn’t be in her bedroom of course she should be at a quaint little B&B in Salem Massachusetts but judging by the modern lines of the room’s furniture that’s not where she was either, which of course begged the question, where on earth was she? Finally the events leading up to her incapacitation came back to her forcing her to stifle a gasp. This was bad, this was really and truly bad, she’d been abducted and judging by the increasing pounding at her temple likely drugged and now had no idea where she was or, more concerning, what had happened to Caroline. She fervently hoped nothing horrible had happened to one of her only remaining friends but pushed the matter to the side for now in order to deal with the more immediate crisis, mainly the altercation she could hear on the other side of the room’s door.

Focusing all of her energy she readied herself to attack…but something was most assuredly wrong her powers were there she could feel them but they weren’t responding whatever they had given her had incapacitated her ability to harness her magic. Further planning (or panic) was rendered unnecessary at the sound of another raised voice.  
“Keep your voice down.” A voice commanded, no not just a voice Caroline’s voice, breathing a sigh of relief Bonnie allowed herself to release some of the panic she’d awoken to secure in the knowledge that Caroline was right on the other side of that door both presumably unharmed and in a situation where she had no problem keeping whoever else was out there in line in typical Caroline fashion.

Allowing her curiosity to get the better of her she moved closer to the door, stopping just short of pressing her ear directly to it in order to listen, not that there was much to hear the other room had gone suddenly silent, eliminating the remaining distance between her ear and the door Bonnie strained to hear.

“I’ll calm down, I’m calm…just let me though Caroline, let me see her, I NEED to see her.” A deep voice entreated.

Unable to fully comprehend her response, Bonnie felt herself release a sob of relief. She knew that voice, she’d know that voice anywhere. The vampires in the other room barely had a chance to register the fact that Bonnie was obviously awake before the witch in question came barreling through the door all but flinging herself at the raven haired vampire who had already moved to catch her up in a bone crushing hug. Seeing the ferocity in which the two were clutching at each other both of the others present couldn’t help but feel they were intruding, catching Caroline’s eye Stefan motioned her to join him in the all, giving the two an obviously much needed moment alone.

For their part neither Damon nor Bonnie was entirely sure how long they stood there locked in their embrace, it could have been moments or hours before Damon reluctantly lowered the petite witch back to the floor, pulling back just slightly allowing his eyes to roam over her looking for obvious signs of her raised one hang to her cheek forcing her to meet and keep his gaze, seeing none he tightened his hold on her waist slightly loosening it immediately when she let out a low his of pain moving too quickly for her to hinder him even if she wanted to Damon raised the hem of her shirt revealing the obviously still forming deep tissue bruises she’d yet to uncover herself. Taking in the size and shape of the marks Damon’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he bit savagely into his own wrist.

Sensing that now was not the time to argue with him, Bonnie obediently dank feeling both the pressure on her side and the pounding in her temple lessen immediately. Pulling back from his wrist she smiled her thanks up at him as Damon lifted his hand to caress her cheek pulling her back towards him and resting his forehead against hers as he let out a shuddered sigh of relief, she was fine, she was HERE with him and God help anyone or anything that attempted to do her harm in his presence.  
Finally releasing his hold on her but maintaining possession of her hands Damon tugged her over to the sofa sitting directly across from her on the coffee table.

“Tell me what happened.” Damon commanded

“I only know my parts of it, we should get Care and Stefan, Care will know the bits I’m missing and if Stefan is here I’ll only have to go through this once.” Bonnie logiced out when it looked as though Damon would argue (he was Damon after all, of COURSE he would argue) but he conceded the point, as gracefully as Damon ever conceded anything, by barking out an (overly) exasperated “Fine.” as he sent his brother a brief text essentially ordering him back to the room. 

Once Stefan had returned with Caroline in tow, Damon removed himself from his seat to lounge by the door.

“Now that we’re all here, if you could kindly inform me of who we’ll be killing I’d appreciate it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the delay, I honestly don't know what happened, I'll admit that I am more than a little annoyed at the show at the moment and it may be bleeding over into my ability to write, which is why this is going even more AU (if that's not your thing you may want to stop reading now) I'll try to be as close to cannon as I can get but will largely ignore most of this season's developments. That being said I wanted to get this posted since and have attempted to edit to the best of my ability I'm sure there are errors please excuse them, THANK YOU to all of the beautiful readers who have chosen to spend some time reading my musings an EXTRA THANK YOU for the likes and comment, now I know no one reads this to listen to me ramble so, ENJOY!


	19. On the war path (because I love you just a little too much)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mystic Falls gang is back together, and it's official someone is assuredly after Bonnie, so what happens now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I’m seriously overwhelmed by the response to this story I’m so very happy that you all seem to be enjoying the story. Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments! This chapter is a bit heavy on the level of introspection, I actually attempt this chapter a number of ways but this made the most sense to me. Anyways this chapter is a bit longer than my usual but what can I say, it happens. As always please excuse any and all errors they are my own. Also I do not own the rights to these characters no copyright infringement intended.

Damon was careful to keep his gaze lowered as he bit out his flippant remark, at least he assumed the others would think it flippant. They would be wrong, he’d been as thorough as he could be at purging himself of the emotions that had swirled through him with a malevolent intensity he could scarcely fathom, but he hadn’t been entirely successful in his efforts.

Damon’s found his eyes moved in a continuous cycle, alternating between the door, the window and Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie, he had to stop looking at Bonnie, if he kept this up she’d notice and that was a conversation he didn’t want to have. He was in no mood to be chided for his protective behavior or reminded that she was an all-powerful witch. It didn’t help matters that intellectually he knew she was right, she and Caroline had gotten out of the situation relatively unscathed. She was here, she was safe, and all was well and just in the world of Bonnie Bennet, or as close to well and just as life ever let her be…. except that it wasn’t. It wouldn’t be until he’d found whoever was responsible for this and made them pay. They had hurt her, scared her, and tried to take her away from her friends, away from HIM. This could not be tolerated, every nerve ending in his body screamed for justice, for him to find those responsible and rain down on them a retribution so cataclysmic that they would regret ever thinking her name let alone planning to harm her.

Taking a deep breath he forced himself to appear calm, the only way he’d be in able to exact his revenge was with the others help,Bonnie’s in particular. If she had the slightest indication at the level of reaction her phone call had elicited she wouldn’t let him anywhere near the situation. Lifting his gaze slightly he allowed himself to pause in his perusal of his surroundings and focus on Bonnie. He was completely unsurprised to find her eyes fixed on him, her expression unreadable. Not that it mattered her impassive expression gave nothing away but he knew her. Knew the topsy turvy inner workings of her mind and therefore knew without the shadow of a doubt that she was worried about him.

He almost growled in frustration, beaten, attacked, drugged, abducted and she was STILL more concerned about her friends. Her selflessness was one of the things he loved best about her, and he wasn’t blind to his own character. He was well aware that the only reason they’d been able to establish and maintain a relationship, of any kind, and lasting for any duration was because there was absolutely nothing she wouldn’t do for her friends. Even if it meant forgiving them when they didn’t deserve it.  
Her time in the prison world had admittedly changed at least marginally. He’d been irritated but a bit relieved when he’d asked her for the ascendant and for once she’d told him no. She’d voiced her anger that his plan would put her in danger and for once she wouldn’t allow it and for a brief moment he’d been a bit proud of her (though still thoroughly annoyed) . Until he’d realized that despite her anger at the situation he’d put her in she’d ultimately left the decision up to him thrusting the device into his hands and making him choose forcing him to make the right decision for once. In short, Bonnie Bennett put entirely too much faith in him.  
But damn it if she didn’t make him WANT to be that person, to be the person she so clearly believed him to be. It was different than the way Elena had always been, Elena had always seen the good in him, no matter how thoroughly he buried it, and she’d believed in the man he COULD be, she’d believed in his growth and that someday he could be better.

Bonnie on the other hand saw him as he was, she’d seen and heard the absolute worst about him had every reason to despise him and she just…loved him. It blew his mind when he let himself think about it, just as he was at any given moment Bonnie Bennett loved him, and thought him a good man, good enough to be her best friend, good enough to believe in. 

Breaking eye contact with Bonnie he turned his attention to his brother, who was surveying him as if he’d never quite seen him before. Needless to say that he was sensing another round of brotherly bonding in the form of the discussion of feelings in his future.

“Aside from Damon’s diabolical plan to no doubt maim and kill our unknown assailants, anyone else have any idea what we should do next.” Caroline said putting an end to the silence that had previously pervaded the room. 

“The first thing we need to do is figure out exactly who it is we’re dealing with.” Stefan ventured.

“That should be easy enough.” Bonnie cut in.

“How do you figure?” Caroline asked clearly puzzled by Bonnie’s assurance.

“We can use this. She said pulling amethyst pendent on a long chain from its previous hiding space….somewhere on her person. 

“Where did you get that?” Stefan asked clearly perplexed as to how Bonnie planned to proceed, her next sentence set him straight.

“This belongs to the witch who attacked us last night.”

“How did you pull THAT off?” Caroline sputtered in shock.

“Magic” Bonnie replied with a nonchalant shrug.

“Now, now Bon Bon, no need to downplay your accomplishments go ahead and explain it.” Damon cut in obvious amusement, he had a suspicion as to how she’d wound up with another witch's token but he wanted to hear it confirmed. Not to mention see the look on Stefan and Caroline’s faces when she told them what she’d done.

With a put upon sigh Bonnie expanded her statement. “Remember when I sent my magic back in Ms. Cuddles? It’s a common practice when a witch feels her magic being stolen, to move it to a secure location, somewhere outside of yourself, in this case this pendant…which I pocketed when they tried to move me to the car.”

“Hold on just a second, you said when a witch feels their powers being taken, the witch last night? Who was taking her powers?” Caroline inquired.

“I was” Bonnie said with just a hint of a smirk.

“But that would require a syphon and you aren’t one….”

“More likely I’m not JUST a syphon I have my own powers but I can channel or even take others too.”

“How the hell did you figure that out, and why didn’t you tell us?” Caroline exclaimed. 

“I didn’t KNOW, not for sure, but I suspected. Remember when the Martins came to Mystic Falls with Elijah? Mr. Martin, Luca’s father stole my powers, but he was clearly a warlock in his own right not a syphon so it had to be possible, and not to put too fine a point on it but given my ancestry and the level of magic I’m generally able to do... I’d be hard pressed to believe that there’s something that another warlock could do that I’m not capable of. Knowing HOW is another story entirely”.

“So if I’m hearing you correctly, you’ve not only foiled their plan but also stolen the magic of the witch involved, when did you even have time for that?” Stefan pondered taking Bonnie in with a look of wonder she wasn’t entirely comfortable with. 

Bonnie shrugged “I fell forward and grabbed the chain when I passed out, they were in such a hurry to get me in the car they must not have noticed. I can only guess that Caroline got there not soon after since it wasn’t particularly well hidden. Anyways I still had it on me when I woke up so figuring out the who shouldn’t be that complicated.”

“If I might hazard a question, of great and powerful Oz, how exactly are we gonna do that? Their witch is out of commission but so is ours, we don’t know what they gave you or when it’ll wear off.” Caroline remarked surveying her friend with clear concern. 

Bonnie didn’t even bother to respond verbally, merely cocking one eyebrow as every light in the room dimmed and then flared to life.”  
“Or you could be completely fine and back to normal,” Caroline muttered looking to Stefan in askance “I think she’s been spending too much time with Damon, is melodrama contagious?”

Stefan didn’t even attempt stifle his amused smile in response to Caroline’s question, ignoring Damon’s irritated glare choosing instead to focus his attention on the petite witch. “That’s excellent news Bonnie, we’re glad to have you back in fighting form.”

“As heartwarming as this entire conversation has been maybe we can get back to the matter at hand, we have a witch, and thanks to our witch theirs is out of commission, so what do propose Bon?” Damon said enforcing his words and demeanor to convey a general nonchalance he was far from feeling. 

“Why are you asking me?” Bonnie replied, all wide eyed innocence that he didn’t believe for a second.

“Oh come off it Bon Bon, you obviously have a plan so time to share with the rest of the class.”

With yet another long suffering sigh (she really was making them an art form of their own) she capitulated. “I can use this to channel the other witch, if I combine that with something close to a locator spell that should get us a general location, but I’ll need to be close enough to read their energy to actually identify the person.”

“Like hell Bon,” Damon cut it seeing where this plan was so clearly heading.

“It’s the only way Damon, I need to go back.”

“Bonnie,” Caroline cut in hesitantly “as painful as this is to say I agree with Damon. Whoever is behind this was obviously targeting you, traipsing back into town and giving them another opportunity to grab you is an epically bad plan.”

“But that’s exactly why it’ll work” Bonnie countered seeing that all of her friends looked poised to argue “ think about it, they’ll be expecting us to run, which we have. They’ll be anticipating a chase and likely for us to hide, showing back up as though nothing happened is something they’ll not have anticipated. It’s the easiest way to knock them off their game, and in their need to adjust their plans immediately, hopefully they’ll get sloppy.”

Finished making her case Bonnie surveyed the rest of the group, they looked as though they were considering it, which was a lot better than the reaction she’d been expecting.

Unsurprisingly, it was Damon who spoke first, “What aren’t you saying? Why do we need them to get sloppy?”

Of course Damon WOUD pick up on the parts of her plan that she’d omitted, “I don’t think the group that attacked us last night was working alone, they had orders to grab me as far as I can tell they had no interest in Caroline, I’m not even sure they realized she was a vampire until she engaged them, but think about it, I mean REALLY think about it, two vampires and a witch in league with each other, but why? Present company excluded witches and vampires are usually less than friendly so why are the working together?”

“You think there’s someone else behind this, don’t you?” Stefan ventured.

“I do, maybe even a group of someones.”

“I think Bonnie’s right about that, everything happened so quickly last night I didn’t give what I overheard much thought, but when I confronted them in the parking lot I overheard something the exact words were “Careful you oaf, they need the Bennett alive.”

A tense silence settled over the room, as they processed all the information that had been revealed, loath as they each were to admit it Bonnie’s plan had merit, if there were other players in on this scheme they needed to be uncovered as soon as possible.

“I don’t like this, not one bit” Stefan finally concluded.

“Duly noted.” Bonnie replied. 

“Alright Bon, have it your way. What’s next?” Damon broke out of his reverie to inquire.

Bonnie couldn’t quite hide her disbelief at his acquiescence, “You’re not going to argue with me on this?” 

“What would be the point? You’ve obviously made up your mind and short of knocking you out, dragging you back to Mystic Falls, and locking you up indefinitely, which has its appeal,but probably wouldn’t work long term, nothing I can say or do is going to change your mind, so I’ll ask again, what’s next?”

“They need a Bennet don’t they? Perhaps we should go formally introduce ourselves? This Bennett would LOVE to make their acquaintance “Bonnie said with a smirk eerily reminiscent of one of Damon’s.

While Damon obviously still had reservations about this plan he nonetheless meet her smirk with one of his own. “So that’s how you want to play it? THAT I can do, come on Bennett, let’s go make an entrance.”

Bonnie nodded in agreement hastening to gather her things, retrieving the keys to the Camaro from their place on the dresser and tossing them to him. Damon was gone in the blink of an eye presumably to retrieve the car

“Yep the melodrama is definitely catching” Caroline muttered moving to join Bonnie in the other room, startling a chuckle out of Stefan who went after his brother.


	20. Please & Thank You (They're Called the Magic Words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues... disclaimer it's a bit fluffy bear with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this one is a bit short and also more than a bit fluffy but Stefan and Damon have to talk about their feelings next chapter and our boys are more than a little emo so that’s ahead. Also the antagonist will be making an appearance shortly so I decided to let it be for the moment. A huge thank you to everyone who take the time to read this and an extra special and heartfelt thanks for the kudos and comments. I will continue to update as my schedule allows but be forewarned that the very idea of my having a “schedule” is laughable….I’m in corporate HR. Please have patience I won’t abandon the story. Thank you all again so much!

The plan, if you could call it that, was simple enough. Bonnie and Caroline would return to Salem, only this time instead of any attempt at stealth they’d go brazenly. Making sure to time their arrival to the height of the afternoon, roaring into town with the top down on the Camaro appearing to all intents & purposes as though they hadn’t a care or a worry in the world. There would be no further attempts to hide their presence in the town, nor Bonnie’s identity.

They’d only hit one snag in their planning, when Bonnie had informed Damon that he would not my accompanying her on her return trip. Damon had been less than pleased by this revelation, insisting that “his” witch needed his protection. It was the only the pleas (and/or threats) of Bonnie, Caroline & Stefan combined that had finally forced him to see reason. Whoever they were dealing with already knew about Caroline, having effectively run afoul of the blonde before. There was nothing to be gained by tipping their hand, revealing to their opponent that the Bennett witch was keeping company with more than one vampire.

“Think about it Damon,” Bonnie had huffed in clear exasperation with his current bout of temper. “Your...involvement with my family began AFTER the Bennetts left Salem, they have no reason to know that the Bennett line has a vampire guardian, not to mention,” she added with a smirk, “if things go sideways learning that they’ve placed themselves in the crosshairs of the infamous brothers Salvatore could give them pause.”

“Infamous?” Caroline scoffed only to be interrupted by the sound of Stefan clearing his throat.

“Caroline, if I could just remind you that the entire time you and Bonnie have known us Damon and I have been on...what would constitute our best behavior. Bonnie isn’t wrong in her assumption that ….we have a bit of a reputation.”

Thinking back over the years of their...association with the brothers Caroline mentally played through all of the turmoil the two had wrought and shuddered at the revelation that THAT was them being “good.”

“Do I even want to know?” She muttered contemplating the multitude of sins she DIDN’T know about.

“It’s unlikely, Blondie” Damon quipped.

“Oh shut it Damon.” She all but growled “ what I DO want to know is how Bonnie seems to know all about it? ”

At her words Damon went visibly, inhumanly, still, his glacial eyes taking on a far away look as he no doubt looked into his past “ I may have been a little more forthcoming with certain aspects of my past and personality while we were….away.” He bit out, making it clear through his hardened gaze that he had no more to say on the matter.

Without a word Bonnie crossed the expanse of the room making her way to Damon’s side, sliding her palm against his and interlocking their fingers before subtly tugging his arm until Damon dropped his glare from Caroline, looking down into the upturned eyes of Bonnie. Green eyes connected with blue and Damon could feel the tension flow out of him as he once again relaxed his posture.

“What is it Bon Bon?” He finally asked when the silence dragged on, trying his best to sound annoyed and failing miserably.

“Please Damon,” she all but whispered “ please can we try it this way? I promise I’ll call at the first sign of trouble, and you know you and Stefan can be there in no time if something happens but I really need to know what we’re up against before you come in guns blazing.”

Damon groaned in defeat at her request, unable to deny her, causing Bonnie to smile winningly up at him sensing her victory.

“Fine.” he capitulated attempting to glare menacingly at the witch, causing her smile to grow. Try as he might Damon couldn’t fully suppress an indulgent smirk of his own.

“Good, I’m glad we have that settled, now can you please put Caroline’s bags back in the car?”

“What makes you think I moved them?” Damon asked, all wide eyed innocence. Bonnie quirked a brow in response.

“Fine.” he caved again, disappearing in a blur of motion to presumably return Caroline’s belongings to the trunk of his Camaro.

“That’s some serious new power you have there Bonnie.” Stefan broke in causing Bonnie to turn and face him, the hint of a blush on her cheeks.

“What do you mean?” She asked feigning ignorance.

“I mean the fact that you have my brother wrapped around your little finger.” He said with a smile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She responded causing Caroline to nearly double over in an effort to suppress her mirth at the turn of events. “If you all are going to be ridiculous I’m going to go take my shower now,” Bonnie huffed as she turned and left the room. Once the door to the bathroom had closed (with more force than was strictly necessary) both of the vampires let loose of the laughter they’d been suppressing.

“Do you think he knows? “ Caroline finally asked

“That he’s incapable of refusing her anything she asks?” Stefan responded “oh, he knows you should have seen his face when she said please.”

For some reason this caused Caroline to once again fall into a fit of laughter.

“Please really is the magic word!” She crowed in between laughs. Causing Stefan to let loose another chuckle.

“Apparently.” He mumbled as he played through the day’s revelations again in his mind, coming to the conclusion that he needed to have another chat with his brother...and soon.


	21. I'd never lie to you (unless I've got to, I'll do what I have to).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: This one wound up being a bit shorter than I would like. Unfortunately making this one particular character talk about feelings without being COMPLETELY OOC is a bit tricky. Hopefully this manages it, also what I have plotted out for next chapter is already a bit lengthy so hopefully I’ll have a longer chapter up next week. Thank you so much for all the comments and Kudos (an extra special thanks to staytravelin and JustStockton for leaving me comments consistently) they never fail to make me smile. There will be more fics to come and I'll start tackling some of these awesome prompts there. Once again a huge thank you for everyone who has taken the time to read this. -Viv   
> P.S. As always please excuse any and all mistakes I've made in the editing process...oh and I do not own these characters (much to my dismay).

Damon eyed his brother suspiciously, to be fair he wasn’t being overly obvious in this intentions, but he was hovering. Quick glance at Stefan’s furrowed brow was enough to confirm his suspicions, Stefan was currently registering at least a 9 on the brood o meter which could only mean one thing….they were about to have yet another serious conversation, whether he wanted to or not. Rolling his eyes Damon thought about putting his brother out of his obvious misery and start the conversation, an idea he quickly dismissed. Stefan’s discomfort was entirely too much fun to interrupt.

Deciding that their silent stalemate had gone on long enough Stefan cleared his throat.

“Damon…” Stefan began tentatively.

“Let’s do us a both a favor and cut to the chase Stef” Damon interrupted, “we both know what you want to talk about. Even though if memory serves we’ve already HAD this conversation recently.”

“You’ll also recall that that particular conversation ended rather abruptly Brother.” Stefan reminded him, causing Damon to snarl.

“Say what you so clearly want to say then, the sooner you do the sooner this can be over with.”

“Damon, are you in love with Bonnie?” Stefan blurted out, there really was no other way to get to the heart of the matter.

“Bonnie’s my best friend, of course I love her.” Damon said without a second’s hesitation.

“That’s not what I asked” Stefan countered.

“I’m in love with Elena.” Damon responded

“I never said you weren’t.”

“Then why are we having this conversation again?”

Stefan sighed, this conversation was going about as he’d expected but it was still frustrating how adept Damon was at dodging a question he didn’t want to answer. “Why won’t you just answer the question?” Stefan persisted.

“I already DID” was Damon’s mumbled reply as he retrieved his phone from his pocket checking yet again for any word from Bonnie or Caroline.

Reflecting on the ill-concealed concern his brother was currently displaying for the witch coupled with the naked panic and rage he’d seen when he heard of Bonnie’s injury Stefan conceded that Damon HAD in fact answered his question, just not with words and not in a way that Damon was inclined to acknowledge at the moment.

For his part, Stefan was conflicted, clearly Damon was either unwilling or unable to acknowledge what was becoming abundantly clear to anyone who bothered to pay attention that he was in love with “his witch”. Yes, he loved her, cherished her, downright adored her, all of this Damon was willing to cop to and yet he refused to push that knowledge to the next logical step, unwilling to admit that he was IN LOVE with Bonnie Bennett. Still, it wasn’t his place to push that knowledge on his brother, especially since Damon was likely not prepared to confront this revelation. For that reason alone he should leave well enough alone, only one thing spurred him on...Bonnie.

As clear as it was that Damon was completely and utterly in love with his witch, it was equally obvious that Bonnie was just as enamored with his brother. Unfortunately, unlike Damon she did not have all the time in the world to ignore the truth. They had no idea who or what they were up against, or what the outcome of the next confrontation would be and much as it pained him to admit it they didn’t have the best track record when it came to protecting Bonnie Bennett, silently he promised himself it would be different this time, this time they WOULD save her assuming she needed it, because the alternative was unthinkable, and would undoubtedly destroy Damon. Decision made, Stefan soldiered on with the conversation, choosing to switch tactics.

“Other than Bonnie, Alaric is your best friend, you’d agree with that right?”

Damon glared at him with open suspicion, clearly distrusting the seemingly abrupt conversation change but nodded his head in the affirmative.

“And you don’t want anything to happen to him right?”

“Obviously” Damon grumbled.

“Damon, I’ve seen you when Alaric’s been hurt, but as much as you care about him, and I know you do, he’s never your first thought and him being hurt doesn’t elicit the same...panic I saw yesterday.

“I did NOT panic” Damon all but growled.

“Damon I was there yesterday, I SAW you, and you were beyond panicked.” 

“Fine, have it your way but Bonnie was hurt and I couldn’t get to her...guess she’s my bestest friend and I like her more than Alaric...which is not news.” 

“So what you’re telling me is that you’re in no way in love with Bonnie” Stefan said unable to completely suppress the note of disbelief in his voice.

“I’m in love with Elena Stefan” Damon repeated yet again. Causing his brother to smother a chuckle, Damon could be such a child, for all his posturing and deflection it had not escaped Stefan’s notice that Damon apparently couldn’t bring himself to outright SAY he wasn’t in love with her. 

Further conversation was rendered unlikely by the low vibration of Damon’s phone.

“Well will you look at that, the girls are in Salem and reconnaissance Barbie has eyes on the same goons she tangled with last time she was in town. Guess it’s time to get this show on the road!” And with a flash Damon was gone leaving a long suffering Stefan in his wake.

Picking up his own phone he dialed Caroline himself, unsurprisingly she answered on the first ring.

Skipping over general pleasantries she skipped straight to the reason for his call, not knowing when or if Damon would return...although knowing Damon; him reappearing as if he’d never left was just as likely as him being halfway to the interstate at this point.

“Need I remind you that you’re the one who wanted me to talk to him, it would have been a bit helpful if I’d had a bit more time.”

“Oh shut it Stefan” Caroline countered I’ve been just as busy TRYING to talk to Bonnie...trying being the key word.”

“I take it didn’t go well,” he hedged.

“I didn’t go at all! Oh my god Stefan you have no idea what I’ve been dealing with. I mean I know Bonnie’s always been secretive but there is NO getting her to have a conversation she doesn’t want to.”

“She’s probably been taking lessons from my brother” Stefan cut in.

“PLEASE tell me you talked to him.”

“No worries, I more than passingly acquainted with the evasive techniques of Damon Salvatore.”

“Oh thank god.” Caroline breathed in obvious relief, “And…” she prompted.

“Probably best if we have that conversation in person” Stefan responded ignoring Caroline cry of obvious displeasure.

“Fine, guess I’ll see you when you get here.” Caroline grumbled

Hearing his brother headed back his way at a level of speed humans were capable of Stefan shook his head in exasperation. “I suspect we’ll be there before you know it.”

“You better be….” Caroline threatened before abruptly trailing off “ I’ve gotta go” she chirped suddenly unable tension evident in her voice. 

“Caroline, what’s going on?” 

“Apparently Bonnie has chosen to ignore rule 1 million, 100 and 53 of the list you gave us.” 

“And that would be…” 

“She’s talking to someone I don’t recognize…” 

“And why is that a problem?” 

“That person’s a vampire,” She said with clear menace in her voice before abruptly disconnecting the call.

Unable to shake a feeling of unease at the calls abrupt disconnect pocketing his phone as Damon blurred back into the room. 

“Why are you still standing here? Let’s go!” Damon called with clear impatience

Replaying Caroline's rather ominous parting words Stefan merely nodded replying with a tense “Let’s.”


	22. Logistics & Contingencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie Bennett WAS the very best friend anyone could ever ask for or expect, she was kind, and she was giving, compassionate and forgiving. The list of Bonnie’s better qualities was manifold, that was NOT to say that she was without flaws, and chief among them was the woman had absolutely NO sense of self-preservation, or maybe things aren't as they seem.

Caroline did absolutely nothing to disguise her long suffering sigh as she moved to flank her best friend. Bonnie Bennett WAS the very best friend anyone could ever ask for or expect, she was kind, and she was giving, compassionate and forgiving. The list of Bonnie’s better qualities was manifold, that was NOT to say that she was without flaws, and chief among them was the woman had absolutely NO sense of self-preservation.

For a brief time Caroline had thought perhaps this was no longer true, the Bonnie that had returned from the 1994 prison world wasn’t the same Bonnie as before. How could she be? In her head, in ALL of their heads she was and had always been kind, gentle, endlessly patient Bonnie Bennett…but that wasn’t who she was anymore, not really. She couldn’t be, she’d died for them…repeatedly and hell they hadn’t even noticed for MONTHS, but Bonnie was back now. Back from the other side, back from the prison world, she was right there….apparently talking to strange vampires and likely to drive her circle of vampire BFF’s insane with the effort required to make sure that she didn’t do anything ELSE that would likely result in her premature departure from the earthly plane AGAIN.

Pausing in her internal dialogue Caroline turned her attention and vampire hearing to the conversation taking place between Bonnie and the unknown vampire and immediately had to stifle a chuckle. Seeing what her best friend was about, Caroline dropped back to see how it all played out. Carefully the blonde vampire selected the ideal vantage point, close enough to intervene if she needed to and yet far enough away to keep from arousing attention, and waited for the drama to unfold. Glancing at her phone screen Caroline briefly considered calling Stefan back, telling the brothers to stand down and assure them that they had the situation well in hand, she just as quickly decided against it. Knowing the level of overreaction they were prone to, they were likely already halfway to town, besides having a bit of a backup and SOMEONE to sanity check Bonnie was likely for the best, because a sanity check was likely needed.

A superficial reading of the situation was all it had taken to reassure Caroline that Bonnie hadn’t ACTUALLY taken leave of her senses, her plan (if it could even be called that) was readily apparent and since she didn’t see the harm of it Caroline decided to let it play out, which was why she was currently holding her phone in one hand pretending to text while simultaneously keeping an eye on Bonnie and attempting not to laugh aloud at the absurdity of the situation. Because not even 12 feet away from her Bonnie Bennett was doing her level best to pretend to be compelled.

It was utterly ridiculous and any vampire worth their salt would know better than to even attempt it. Witches couldn’t be compelled and in the unlikely event that a vampire COULD compel a witch that witch would NOT be Bonnie Bennett. She was doing a passable job of pretending though Caroline was forced to admit, if one wasn’t intimately familiar with the Bennett heir the subtle signs of her innate contrariness were easily overlooked. Caroline however, was far from a casual observer she’d known Bonnie Bennett her entire life and the mischievous twinkle in her eye was a dead giveaway that Bonnie was up to something. 

Shooting off a quick message that she knew would be ignored she nonetheless texted Stefan

CRISIS AVERTED, BONNIE HAS A PLAN.

She was of course completely unsurprised by Stefan’s immediate response.

EN ROUTE.

Of COURSE they were she thought with a roll of her eyes. Still there was nothing else to be done at the moment so Caroline focused all of her attention on Bonnie and her still unknown companion.

“What’s your name doll?” the vampire all but cooed at the petite witch.

“I’m Bonnie.”

“Bonnie, is it? What a lovely name, do you have a last name Bonnie?”

“Oh, that “she said with nervous chuckle (that was completely out of character Caroline couldn’t help but notice) “Bennet” she replied bashfully.

“Bonnie Bennett that IS a lovely name...almost as lovely as you are”

Gag me now Caroline thought completely disgusted with the conversation she was witness to. There was stupid and then there was STUPID and clearly the vampire chatting up her BFF wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box.

“Tell me Bonnie,” vampire said placing the weight of his vampire power into his gaze “any relation to the Salem Bennett’s?”

With a rather transparent attempt to appear befuddled Bonnie simultaneously said “No” while nodding her head yes.

“Come now, Bonnie tell the truth, no need to be shy.”

This is getting ridiculous Caroline thought with an eye roll

“Yes,” Bonnie whispered in response.

“Well that IS excellent news, that being the case there’s someone here in town you absolutely must meet.”

“Who’s that?” Bonnie murmured distractedly.

“Name’s Regina, and she’s most anxious to meet you, seems you’re a bit difficult to locate. She’s offering all kinds of….incentive for an introduction.” the stocky vampire answered gently steering the “compelled” witch towards the parking lot.

Can’t have that Caroline thought to herself, a thought that was apparently echoed by the witch in question.

Bonnie’s eyes flashed to Caroline’s, no hint of impairment evident, green eyes met blue as Caroline nodded her head in understanding disappearing in a blur of motion to intercept the pair in the thankfully mostly vacant parking lot. 

Not even a moment later Bonnie wandered passed, vampire companion in tow. Leading him directly into Caroline’s path, a fact that Caroline was quick to take advantage of. Quickly blindsiding the other vampire and rendering him unconscious in the blink of an eye.

Moving quickly Caroline and Bonnie each grabbed a side, quickly maneuvering the now unconscious vampire into the trunk of the Camaro. Having completed their task they leaned nonchalantly against the bumper.

“Well that was illuminating” Caroline finally breathed out putting an end to the companionable silence. 

“Wasn’t it just?” Bonnie countered with a giggle.

“Do you think this is one of the vampires from before?”

“Actually I’m rather sure that it’s not. “ seeing Caroline’s brow quirk in ascendance Bonnie continued “whoever was behind THAT attack showed a level of planning and attention that I sincerely doubt HE’s capable of. I mean COME ON, he thought I was COMPELLED Caroline!” she ranted in clear exasperation.

Caroline answered with a chuckle “Yeah he’s clearly not a brain trust still he had a name...likely has a few more tidbits he can tell us in terms of what in the heck is going on here.”

“I’m sure between the two of us we can figure out ways to make him talk” Bonnie smirked ominously, not missing the way Caroline tensed. Knowing the blonde was far from squeamish in terms of doing what needs to be done she hazard a guess as to the real cause for her unease.

“They’re on the way aren’t they?” she said with a sigh, dropping her head in resignation knowing the answer to the question before she’d even asked. 

“Yep” confirmed Caroline popping the p cheekily.

“It was inevitable, I suppose” Bonnie said releasing a long suffering sigh. The look Caroline gave her in response was eloquent.

Seeing as how the B&B was no longer a viable option for the four of them, not to mention their sudden need for a place to ...talk to their “guest” the women decided to spend their time finding a place for them to stay.

Pulling out her smartphone Bonnie handed the device to Caroline, if you look in the browsing history there’s a list of available timeshares in the area. I’m sure one of them will be available and will meet our needs.

Seemingly unsurprised at her friend’s foresight Caroline accepted the device and began to make some calls.

It was the work of a few moments to secure a small cabin near enough to the town but isolated enough to suit their purposes. The price of those accommodations gave Caroline some pause, their backgrounds being what they were (both women having outlived their families) they were more than adequately provided for but securing a house that would meet their requirements immediately was proving to be a costly endeavor further complicating matters, they had no anticipated departure date...they’d be here until they didn’t need to be anymore. Stifling a sigh Caroline was forced to admit that she was unused to dealing with this, generally Stefan or Damon handled the logistics and finances involved with these situations.

Deciding to weed through the whys and the hows later Caroline retrieved her purse and began to rattle off her personal information, only to be forestalled by Bonnie.

“What are you doing?” the witch asked.

“Booking our new place,” Caroline replied her voice conveying that the answer was rather obvious.

“Don’t book it under your name.” Bonnie responded reaching into the back seat to retrieve her leather jacket (or was it Damon’s technically it belonged to him but Bonnie seemed to have been awarded custody of the thing).

“You want to book it under yours?” Caroline queried sure that that was a bad plan SOMEONE (apparently someone named Regina) was looking for her, and if their earlier interaction with their “friend” in the trunk was anything to go by it seemed only too likely that someone had put a bounty on the Bennett witch. Facts being what they were putting anything in Bonnie’s name seemed the height of insanity.

A fact that was not lost on Bonnie as was made apparent when she pulled her wallet out of her coat retrieving a black credit card from a sealed compartment within.

“No, we’re going to put it under the name Salvatore.” Bonnie responded choosing to ignore her friend’s gobsmacked expression.

To her credit Caroline mustered through the remainder of the booking process without further comment. However, the moment she was off the phone she turned on Bonnie, looking at her a bit bemusedly.

“How long have you had one of Damon’s credit cards?” She finally asked.

“Awhile” Bonnie muttered shifting uncomfortably

“Let me rephrase, WHY you have one of Damon’s credit cards.”

“He gave it to me” Bonnie supplied quickly seeing Caroline posed to continue her interrogation she further supplied “it’s for emergencies.”

“In case you need to emergency book a place to presumable torture unsuspecting supernatural creatures who meant you no good?” Caroline queried skeptically, to this Bonnie merely quirked a brow waiting her friend to catch on.

Playing back over her previous remark and recalling just who exactly they were talking about Caroline didn’t bother to stifle her amusement. With a bit of a smirk she met Bonnie’s gaze as she was forced to admit.  
“Okay actually that makes a lot of sense.”


	23. Trying to find that peace of mind behind these two white highway lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get the band back together, but not without some quality brotherly conversation, because seriously Damon and Stefan need to have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m SOOO sorry for the delay, not to make too many excuses but the level of drama I have been dealing with is a bit insane actually, between work (I’m in HR) and the fact that my car has been recalled along with the accompanying drama I shake my head. Anyways that you all so very much for your continued support I really do appreciate every single hit, kudos, and comment that I receive but I know you all don’t read this to hear me ramble on so without further ado…. P.S. As always I do not own the rights to the characters portrayed in this story, no infringement is intended. Also please excuse any and all grammatical errors they are entirely my own.

The car ride from Boston to Salem was a tense affair, Stefan alternated between shooting furtive glances at his brother and texting Caroline. A brief conversation with the blonde vampire had been enough to set his mind at ease that nothing too horrible had happened to either of the girls. Damon it seemed, was less than reassured if the breakneck speed he felt necessary to make the trip was any indication.

  
“They’re fine Damon.” Stefan said, finally breaking the tense silence that had pervaded their trip.

  
“I know” Damon countered shifting gears and continuing to accelerate, all but vibrating with ill contained nervous energy.

  
Once again a tense silence filled the cabin, this time it was Damon who broke it “Stop shooting me sideways glances and say whatever it is you want to say already.”

  
Stefan had the decency to look a bit chagrined at this, although he supposed he shouldn’t have really been surprised, of course Damon had noticed his scrutiny.  
“They’ve done a good job Damon, Bonnie and Caroline haven’t done anything overly reckless yet, and it seems unlikely they’ll start now.”

  
“Once again this is not news.” Damon replied with a roll of his eyes.

  
“Then why…” Stefan began only to be interrupted.

  
“I KNOW all of that” Damon roared “it doesn’t help! You don’t get it…”

  
“Then explain it to me. I know you weren’t a fan of this plan but it was a good plan, we needed more information and now we have a way to get it.”  
“Yes, yes the plan was solid, it was executed flawlessly and we have more information than we did this morning, that’s not the point.”

  
“Then what is the point Damon, what’s changed why are you suddenly…this” he finished, lamely gesturing in his brother’s direction unable to think of words that would do justice to his brother’s clear agitation.

  
“What’s changed, Stef is this morning there was an unknown but still credible threat against Bonnie because she’s a Bennett witch, but based on what I’ve overheard between you and your girlfriend that’s not exactly the case now is it. They knew her Stefan, knew HER, they’re not looking for a Bennett witch, they’re looking for Bonnie.”

  
“Yes I know, which is why we are headed to meet them, we’re not far and I’m sure they're being cautious.”

  
At this Damon snorted. “I’m not sure of that…and neither are you, are you kidding me? Have you MET them?”

  
“What is that supposed to mean?”

  
“This is Bonnie we’re talking about Bonnie and Caroline and before you go and get all defensive on behalf of your lady love, I know she’ll do her best to protect her best friend, and if you repeat any of this I’ll deny it then kill you, it’s not Caroline I don’t trust.”

  
Stefan couldn’t help his gobsmacked expression at this statement. “You don’t trust Bonnie?” he asked incredulously.

  
“Not with this.” Damon confirmed.

  
“I’m sorry, just to be clear you’re telling me that we are hurtling across the state to intervene because you don’t trust Bonnie Bennett, does anything about that seem at all odd to you?”

  
“Don’t be dense Stefan and don’t say it like that. I trust Bonnie with my life…just not with hers. Stop looking at me like that and THINK. This is Bonnie, and in the multitudes of witches I have met over the course of my long misspent life I have never met ANYONE so adept and martyrdom. Couple that with the fact that we still don’t know who or what we’re dealing with and we have a recipe for disaster, what if they threaten Caroline? What if they’re NOT completely evil sycophants what if they have a good reason for needing her in particular?”

  
“You’re afraid that Bonnie’s going to sacrifice herself.” Stefan stated, it wasn’t a question but Damon answered him anyways.

  
“She’s the equivalent of a magical WMD, I trust she can handle anything else.” He said with a sigh, “At the end of the day the real issue is that the only thing we CAN’T protect Bonnie from is Bonnie, unfortunately historically that’s been enough.”

  
Stefan was silent as he contemplated his brother’s words, regrettably Damon had a point, taking out his phone Stefan sent Caroline a quick message.

  
KEEP AN EYE ON BONNIE, MAKE SURE SHE DOESN’T DO ANYTHING RECKLESS.

  
Not even a moment later he received a response.

  
ON IT.

  
“Caroline is on it and we’ll be there soon” he attempted to placate his brother. Damon’s only response was to accelerate through another turn.

  
The rest of the trip was spent in relatively companionable silence, only broken by Stefan’s intermittent directions as they navigated the unfamiliar route to the address Caroline has texted. Damon was out the car the moment he placed it in park, across the expanse of the yard of the cabin the girls had rented. Stefan followed behind at a more moderate pace, it came as no surprise to him when Bonnie appeared in the doorway a moment later, followed closely by Caroline who met his gaze with a tilt of her head indicating he should meet her around the side of the house where the porch extended.

  
Damon’s gaze skimmed over Bonnie taking her in, carefully assessing her for any sign of injury, finding none he let go of a breath he had been unaware he was holding, feeling the tension ebb out of him.

  
“Witchy” he said in clear exasperation “what have I told you about talking to strange vampires?”

  
Bonnie had the grace to look a bit abashed, “To not to” she mumbled well aware of the fact that that was not how the English language worked but unconcerned as she shifted her weight stubbing her toe at the ground unwilling to meet his gaze.

  
Damon wasn’t quite successfully in suppressing a genuine smile at her antics. Even so he continued “You’re not going to get out of this conversation by being adorable.”

  
“You think I’m adorable?” she asked in mock surprise but Damon wasn’t so easily swayed.

  
“And deflecting…” he prompted choosing to ignore her as she shifted tactics and progressed into a full blown pout.

  
“Fine!” she exclaimed turning on her heel and making her way back into the house, Damon close on her heels.

  
Pausing briefly at the threshold of the house he frowned as he easily crossed, he was momentarily side tracked by a more pressing concern.

  
“Have you spoken to the owner of the house?”

  
Not quite following the abrupt conversational change Bonnie frowned in response, “Only to arrange for our indefinite stay, which you’re financing by the way.”  
“I figured as much” he responded completely unfazed by the revelation, “are they local?”

  
“Yes, they’re going to stop by later with another set of keys since we’re probably going to need more than one set.”

  
“In that case, Happy Birthday I hope you like your new cabin.”

  
“What are you talking about?”

  
“We’re going to have the owner transfer the deed into your name.” He said as though this was the obvious progression of things.

  
Seeing where his thoughts were clearly heading she shook her head at him. “I hardly think that’s necessary...” she began only to be halted mid sentence as Damon spoke up.

  
“Bon, I say this with love and only in this particular instance but I honestly don’t care what you think.”

  
Fighting her instinctual urge to rail at him Bonnie counted to three before she responded. “And just how do you plan on managing that” she asked already positive she wasn’t going to like the answer “you know how I feel about compulsion Damon.”

  
“Which is why we agreed that I’d only do it when it was really important. Keeping you safe is important, ergo...”

  
Bonnie deflated at this, wanting to hang onto her righteous indignation but unable to do so in light of his sincerity. Compromise she reminded herself as she nodded her assent, choosing to ignore Damon as he all but preened in satisfaction.

  
From their position on the porch both Stefan and Caroline were able to unabashedly eavesdrop on the conversation currently taking place inside.

  
“Well that’s telling, good to know the river denial flows both ways.”

  
Seeing Stefan’s look of confusion she elaborated “Bonnie just caved because Damon’s being adorable.” She explained.

  
“Did you just call my brother adorable?”

  
“You repeat that and I WILL kill you…which would be a shame I’d definitely miss you later.”

  
Stefan let loose a chuckle at this “Maybe Bonnie isn’t the only one spending too much time with Damon.”

  
“What makes you say that?”

  
“Nothing Caroline,” Stefan responded “nothing at all.”


	24. According to Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's vampire BFF's are less than thrilled with her actions of late, and they're not exactly shy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay my computer died on me and then my real life decided that it required a ridiculous amount of my attention in order through the level of nonsense currently underway, but I digress. Thank you all so much for your continued support, I absolutely love hearing from you guys you are the absolute BEST. This chapter is a bit shorter than I’d like but seeing as how I’ve encountered so many delays I wanted to get this out sooner rather than later. Standard disclaimer I do not own the character’s in this story in any way shape or form also as always this work is un-betaed so please excuse any and all errors.

“Don’t “nothing” me Stefan Salvatore, I am NOT in the mood for any of your nonsense. After that little stunt Bonnie pulled, I am at my limit for the day.”

  
“So I take it that Bonnie didn’t’ consult with you PRIOR to deciding to kidnap her intended kidnapper.”

  
“Umm, that would be a NO.” Caroline huffed collapsing onto the porch swing in clear exasperation, whether it was just with him, or with the situation as a whole remained to be seen. Her next sentence clarified the matter.

  
“You know I never thought I’d say, this….but Damon has a point and now I’m wondering how I just never noticed before, because Bonnie IS reckless and COMPLETELY unconcerned with her own welfare.”

  
Stefan’s only response was to raise a single eyebrow in askance.

  
“Don’t raise your eyebrow at me, Stefan! I’m serious I left her alone for all of five minutes and what’s the very first thing she does? Offer herself up as bait to the nearest threat!”

  
“From the way your all were able to doop him...I’m not sure our guest qualifies as much of a treat” he hedged, not missing the way in which Caroline’s eyes narrowed at his assertion.

  
“You’re missing the point, Stefan!” Caroline huffed

  
“You’re fine, Bonnie’s fine, and while agree that she should have given you a heads up before plotting engaging in abductions, do you think it might be possible that could be overreacting?”

  
“No!!” Caroline all but roared as Stefan’s brow rose further still, presumably at an impasse they stared at one another in tense silence a moment before Caroline finally admitted defeat.

  
“Maybe,” She mumbled, pulling a face that looked suspiciously like a pout.

  
Knowing Caroline’s propensity to ramble Stefan choose to remain silent, he didn’t have to wait long for the onslaught of words and emotions her knew were coming to tumble out of Caroline.

  
“It’s just, on one hand I really should have been expecting this kind of stunt, it’s EXACTLY the kind of stunt Bonnie and Damon pull all the time, and yes as per usual it’s so utterly absurd that it works, likely solely for the reason that our enemies continue to expect our plans to have some semblance of logic to them!” She let out in a rush pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts.  
“It’s just that I always kind of assumed that all of those utterly INSANE plans, were typical Damon behavior, now I’m wondering exactly how much of it is Bonnie? I mean have you ever stopped to think that just maybe Bonnie and Damon have always agreed on plans because they actually think similarly?”

  
Stefan fought the urge to laugh at Caroline’s epiphany, tried to remind himself that without the benefit of being Damon’s brother and intimate knowledge of his brother’s habits this may come as a bit of a revelation and Damon could be rather persuasive when he was so inclined. It would be fair to assume that the brash plans that Bonnie and Damon seemed to always be engaged in where all Damon, but it had been clear to Stefan for some time that Damon wasn’t THAT persuasive, and Bonnie Bennett was exceptionally stubborn, if she was on board with the plan then it was because she agreed with them, at least on some level.

  
“Caroline,” he said with mock solemnity “I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you’re best friend is and always has been at least as insane as my brother”

  
“And that was BEFORE they were all BFF, what happens now? Is it always going to be like this? It’s like Damon squared!”

  
“It’ll be fine.” was Stefan’s only response

Caroline merely groaned.

  
Unlike the conversation winding down on the porch, inside a storm was brewing, which considering the two involved, was to be expected.

“Just what in the HELL, did you think you were doing Bonnie?” Damon roared.

For her part, Bonnie was less than impressed, responding with an exasperated roll of her eyes as she continued further into the house, Damon close on her heels.

Rounding the next corner she was not entirely surprised to find her path blocked by an enraged Damon Salvatore, apparently avoidance was not going to be an option. Seeing this Bonnie steeled herself for what was looking to be a rather intense conversation.

“Don’t be so dramatic” she censored, sighing heavily and settling onto the sofa for the duration of this interlude.

“This isn’t dramatic, Bonnie Bennett. Dramatic would be listening to my baser instincts, knocking you out cold and locking you in your room for the duration of eternity since you CLEARLY have no sense of self preservation.”

“I was never in any danger” Bonnie defended, seeing Damon’s skepticism she conceded “well not much anyways..besides Caroline and I had the situation under control.”

“That’s not gonna fly Bon, Stef was on the phone with Barbie, who coincidentally had NO IDEA what you were up to until your little plan was well underway.”

“What do you want to hear Damon? I’m not going to apologize, I saw an opportunity and I took it you’re not exactly in a place to judge, you’d have done the exact same thing and we both know it.”

At that Damon seemed to deflate, she had him dead to rights and they both knew it.

“Small issue there Bon Bon,” he went on “ don’t undermine my rage with logic” he mumbled effectively defusing the situation, seeing Bonnie smirk at her victory he closed the distance between joining her on the couch, turning the witch to face he pulling her close until his forehead rested against hers.

“You scarred me, Bon. You’re not allowed to scare me.”

Reading the obvious truth of his revelation, Bonnie conceded slightly. “I’m sorry I scared you.” she whispered.

“ Thought you weren’t going to apologize,” he smiled at her fondly.

“I’m not sorry for what I did,”she elaborated “but I am sorry I scared you...that wasn’t my intention.”

“You’re forgiven.” Damon deadpanned

“Aren’t I always?” she replied smiling sunnily up at him as she moved away.

“Don’t gloat Bennet, it’s unbecoming.” Damon censured

“Irony thy name is Salvatore” she chuckled in response.

“Is it safe to come in now?” Caroline called from the doorway “ did we bypass the exploding of things this time?”

“I don’t make things explode things every time Damon and I have a disagreement.” Bonnie defended half halfheartedly, not missing the gazes the three vampires exchanged at her pronouncement.

“Of course you don’t Bon” Damon agreed condescendingly, causing Bonnie to glare at him.

“In your defense, it is DAMON we’re talking about so all things considered I think you show a remarkable level of restraint.” Caroline interjected primly as Stefan smothered a smirk.

“If we’re all done having a laugh at my expense, I’ve got things to do, people to compel, no rest for the wicked" he smirked, disappearing in a blur of motion.

“You’re letting him compel the cabin owner?” Caroline looked at Bonnie in askance.

“Contrary to recent popular belief I do not control Damon Salvatore” seeing that both Stefan and Caroline looked poised to argue she rushed on “ besides he has a point, we can always give the house back later but it’s smart to take added precautions.”

"So that would be a yes" Caroline interjected.

Hearing a car turn into the driveway, Bonnie was unsurprised to find Damon in the doorway.

“That will be the homeowner,” Damon said with a smirk “come on Bon Bon, Let’s go get you as shiny new cabin.”

"Seriously Damon, it's bad enough we're compelling the man into handing over his property you didn't need to compel him to drop what he was doing and come right now."

Damon merely met her glare with one of his own.

"FINE!" Bonnie huffed in exasperation moving towards the door, pausing slightly as Damon opened the door and waited for her to proceed him. "When this is all settled we're giving the house back." Bonnie declared, as the door swung shut.

"Doesn't control Damon Salvatore my left foot." Caroline muttered under her breath.


	25. The more you talk the less I hear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm obviously rubbish at summaries so I'm going to skip it.

The truck turning into the driveway was anything but subtle, it’s lifted frame and diesel engine made its approach obvious even to those NOT in possession of supernaturally enhanced hearing. The man that descended from the driver’s cabin looked as though he had been interrupted in the midst of a hunting trip, if the forest camouflage was any indication, that coupled with the presence of an array a camping gear present in the flatbed, assured Bonnie that this was very likely the case. Just HOW Damon had been able to ascertain the homes owner’s EXACT whereabouts in a timely enough manner to both locate and compel the man was something that she’d rather not ponder. Sufficive to say that the stalking habits of the elder Salvatore were second to none, like many things about Damon, it should have bothered her more than it did. Much like the situation at hand, she really shouldn’t let Damon go around compelling people on her behalf…it set a dangerous precedent but she had to admit there was some logic to his concerns. So while she had her concerns about this turn of events, she went along with it with a minimal amount of fuss.

That done, Bonnie preceded her friends into her newly acquired abode, inviting them in one by one. Feeling suddenly drained she resisted the urge to torment Damon at least a bit and instead made her way towards the basement to check on their “guest”, who was obviously still unconscious since the transfer in ownership hadn’t impacted him at all.

“Jeez Blondie, what the hell did you hit him with? How is he STILL out?” Damon asked.

“Don’t look at me!” Caroline scoffed “I only knocked him out the first time….” Seeing Bonnie’s expression Caroline abruptly cut off, but it was too late the cat was apparently out of the bag.

“The first time...” Damon prompted, his voice taking on a dangerous quality as he turned on Bonnie “explanation, NOW!” he all but growled, his intensity entirely lost on Bonnie who met his gaze calmly not saying a word, seeing that Damon was unlikely to let it go Bonnie rolled her eyes as she reluctantly replied.

“He woke up on the way here,” she explained “made a general nuisance of himself in an attempt to escape so I spelled him to sleep and sealed him in there, no muss no fuss.” she said nonchalantly.

“Made a nuisance of himself how?” Damon persisted.

“He may have escaped the trunk for a minute or two...” Bonnie hedged

“I caught him in no time and Bonnie migraine-ed him into unconsciousness and then we sealed him in the cellar” Caroline interjected.

Stefan took in Damon’s countenance, his looked the very picture of a bomb posed to explode, truthfully the girl’s omission was a minor matter, but Damon looked poised to make it an issue. Seeing this as well, Bonnie crossed the room to Damon’s side.

“We didn’t lie Damon, I forgot to tell you, it’s not the same thing” she placated him “if anything important happened I would have told you I promise.” She told him, unerringly meeting his gaze willing every bit of sincerity she felt into her words. Perhaps feeling the weight of that sincerity, that promise, Damon let go of the tension he’d obviously been holding, nodding his head in acceptance of this truth.

“So when will he wake up?” Damon resuming the earlier line of questioning as if the set of the conversation hadn’t happened.

“Not until I wake him.” Bonnie supplied, “ I migraine-ed him into the trunk, I spelled him to sleep before we transferred him to the cellar, sealing the room at that point is probably overkill but better safe than sorry.” She shrugged causing Damon to smirk at her.

“That’s my girl, paranoia at its finest” he drawled pressing an affectionate kiss to her temple as he passed.

“Whatever, I assume you want me to wake him up now?” Bonnie looked at him in askance.

“Pretty please” Damon drawled lazily, Bonnie had started chanting before the words were even fully out of his mouth.

Seeing their guest begin to stir not even a moment later Damon grabbed Bonnie’s elbow and propelled her towards the staircase, meeting Stefan’s gaze he indicated that he should likewise steer Caroline in that direction.

“You’re probably going to hate this part” Damon offered in way of an explanation “you two have had enough excitement for the day, why don’t you go take you shower and figure out what you want for dinner.”

Bonnie looked poised to argue, only to be forestalled by the audible growl of her stomach her glare indicated that he probably shouldn’t laugh at that, but he did. “See no point in arguing with me Bon up you go”

“Fine but I want to know everything you find out Damon, and I mean EVERYTHING Damon, no omissions not even for my own good understood?”

“Fine” he scowled in response, not liking the promise she was exacting but knowing it was the only way to get her out of the basement.

Satisfied with this Bonnie made her way up the stairs, followed closely by Caroline.

Damon turned to Stefan, you can stay or you can leave for this part Damon bit out coldly dropping the veneer of civility Stefan could now clearly see had been donned for Bonnie’s benefit. Damon was as mad as Stefan had ever seen him, his animosity towards the unknown vampire all but seethed out of him.

“I’ll stay,” Stefan answered with only a moment’s hesitation as he steeled himself for what was likely to follow. Damon was vaguely sociopathic in his best mood, in his current state he could only imagine what their guest was in store for.

With a nod of acquiescence, Damon turned his attention to their captive.

Despite his earlier actions that seemed to indicated the opposite the vampire proved he had some sense of self-preservation as he backed further into his cell, away from the enraged vampire in front of him.

“You and I clearly need to have a conversation,” Damon stated in a voice that could have cut glass directing his gaze at the still unknown vampire “I should start with the easy stuff like who exactly you are, but to be perfectly I don’t give a shit about any of that, the only thing I want to know from you is who you’re working for and what do they want with Bonnie Bennett” 

“I can’t tell you that” the other vampire all but stuttered.

“You can, and you will.” Stefan offered stepping out of the shadows to flank his brother letting their captive know that in addition to every other disadvantage he was also outnumbered.

“You don’t understand, she’ll kill me!”

“So will I” Damon bit out “ In fact, I’m looking forward to it, the only reason you still exist is a petite witch you tried to kidnap, I want to know why” 

“How do I know you won’t kill me once I tell you?”

“You don’t but I can assure you that I’ll kill you if you don’t.” 

Staring at one another in tense silence, it took awhile for before the vampires noticed the sunlight filtering through the cellar’s sole window gradually diminished. 

“They’ll come looking for me you know.” The vampire announced with a smirk “ once the sun sets my friends will find me.” 

“Oh I hope they do,” Damon spit out his face lighting in unholy glee, “if I have a replacement I’ll have absolutely no reason to keep you alive.” 

“They won’t tell you anything either,” their captive spit out in defiance. 

“I guess we’ll see then won’t we? But you should know… I can be VERY persuasive.” without further warning Damon shoved a stake through the vampire’s shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. 

By the time Damon emerged from the basement dawn’s early light was stealing over the horizon, in the end their “guest” had in fact told him everything he wanted to know, it was only after he was sure he had extracted every bit of information from him that Damon had finally staked the other vampire. 

“You didn’t have to kill him,” Bonnie offered from her seat on the living room couch, she was still in pajamas her, hair in disarray so presumably she had slept at some point. Nevertheless Damon was unsurprised to find her here, waiting for him. 

Stefan opened his mouth to defend his brother, in this particular instance Damon’s actions were just. He was forestalled as Damon held up a hand signaling both his brother and his witch to silence. 

“You have no idea, Bon...no idea what they have planned for you, what they want from you. Once I tell you, if you can honestly look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn’t have done the exact same thing if the situation we’re somehow reversed,THEN we can have this argument, but not until.” 

Seeing the solemn look on both brother’s faces Bonnie nodded her assent. 

“It’s bad isn’t it?” Caroline whispered to Stefan emerging from the hallway. 

Surprisingly it was Damon who answered for them both “Nothing we haven’t dealt with before.” He murmured in reassurance pulling Bonnie to him, tucking her under his chin. 

Thinking over their shared past Caroline couldn’t fight a wince. “That’s not necessarily reassuring.” she remarked to Stefan, too low for Bonnie to hear. 

“It shouldn’t be.” Stefan responded, indicating for her to follow him to the porch. Giving Damon the chance to break the news to Bonnie in private. 

“What is this about, Stefan? What’s going on?” she asked, as soon as the door closed. 

“Long story, short?” Stefan asked, Caroline nodded. “It’s about the other side.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense there isn’t one anymore…” 

“Exactly” Stefan bit out unable to suppress his own anger at the situation.

“Stefan, you’re not making any sense, who’s after Bonnie and what does anything have to do with the other side?” 

“Regina, that’s the name you two got out of the vamp that tried to take Bonnie.” Stefan stated, waiting for Caroline to confirm. 

Caroline nodded affirmatively. 

“Apparently, she’s a witch and a powerful one at that.” 

“What does she want?” Caroline prompted 

“The other side…”Stefan broke off unsure of how to convey the rest, “she want’s Bonnie to recreate it.”


	26. Don't Fall Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has to tell Bonnie just what exactly is going on, ESPECIALLY since she isn't going to like it. Well luckily that's what friends are for and Bonnie and Damon are at the very least BFF...they might even be a bit more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't apologize enough for the delays I really need to replace my computer, unfortunately due to a myriad of reasons that I won't get into I've been working 60 hours + (including weekends) which is why the updates are so sporadic. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH to every one who has read this and continues to do so and an extra special thank you to those of you who have been kind enough to leave kudos and comments, the comments in particular always make me smile. Well that is MORE than enough about me, without further ado...  
> PS- Standard disclaimers apply this work was not done for profit and I in know what claim any ownership rights to them...if I did this would be a very different season (just sayin'), also as always please excuse any and all mistakes this work is not betaed.

Damon did his best to ignore the conversation taking place on the patio, choosing instead to focus his attention to the petite witch currently in his arms. Bonnie seemed content for the moment, returning is impromptu hug with one of her own, remaining silent…for now. Damon knew that wouldn’t last, just as he knew that any moment now she was going to demand an explanation as to what had him so obviously unsettled. A conversation he was certainly in no rush to have.

“Damon…” Bonnie prompted mildly, shifting her weight as if to move away causing him to tense as he found himself unwilling and unable to relinquish his hold on her. Maybe it would be better to have this conversation face to face, but at the moment he found it hard to care he needed her right where she was at the moment about as close to him as she could possibly be.

“Damon” she broke in again, this time a bit more firmly “are you going to tell me what’s going on here?”

“In a minute, Bon” he muttered his lips brushing her forehead. “I just need a minute.”

Bonnie stilled at this relaxing into him as she let him have the time he needed. Straightening only when she felt him shift only instead of pulling away as expected he all but carried her to the couch before settling her across his lap. Bonnie quirked a brow at this turn of events but wisely choose not to comment. She was readying herself to prompt him yet again when Damon began to speak.“So our guest had some interesting tidbits to share…”

“Had?” Bonnie broke in unable to help herself. 

“Had.” Damon confirmed his eyes conveying every ounce of fury he’d been struggling to suppress all but daring her to argue with him on this.

Sighing in resignation Bonnie opted to let the matter slide for the moment, life with Damon was largely a matter of picking one’s battles after all and while she would have preferred to keep their “guest” around for at least a bit longer she couldn’t honestly say she was surprised by this turn of events and arguing with Damon on this would be the ultimate exercise in futility at the end of the day Damon was Damon she couldn’t expect him to be other than who and what he was, nor would she want him to be.

“What kind of tidbits are we talking about here?”

“The who, what, and why as to your little jaunt to Salem.”

“Care to explain?”

It was Damon’s turn to sigh, where to even begin relaying the information they’d gathered thus   
far…

“So you already know part of it” he prompted choosing to ease her into the current situation.

“Not exactly, I mean not really… I know it has something to do with someone named Regina but that’s about it.”

“Ah yes Regina” Damon all but spat the words, lips curled in disdain his voice dripping in venom.

 

“Friend of yours?” Bonnie asked unable to fathom any other reason for his disdain, seeing his look of incredulity written on his countenance she hastily amended “enemy of yours?”

  
“I’ve never met her,” Damon replied “never even heard of her” seeing Bonnie’s look of confusion Damon sighed, “Let’s start with the who then. Regina is a vampire I’ve never heard of who, despite being able to intimidate absolutely idiotic minions I know very little about...according to our former guest she is VERY powerful..which could be an issue, but then again consider the source.”

“In the grand scheme of things, I remain underwhelmed….are you sure this an actual issue Damon? Maybe we both over reacted, these people don’t seem like that much of a threat…” Bonnie’s statement trailed off as she noticed Damon’s icy glare…”or not.” she finished lamely.

“REGINA,” Damon continued electing to ignore Bonnie’s interruption “wouldn’t be much of an issue if she is what she says she is...which I doubt.”

Bonnie looked at him in askance prompting him to continue “Some of the things he said didn’t make sense…. Stefan and I were explaining (insert air quotes here) while our recently departed guest that he needed to far less concerned about what Regina could do to him and far more concerned about what we WOULD do if he didn’t answer our questions which to some ...interesting revelations.”

“Damon as much as I generally LOVE your sense of drama, if you could forego the build up just this once and cut to the chase..” she quipped her attempt to cut through the tension building within her with humor was as transparent as it was ineffective. For his part Damon elected not to comment choosing instead to cut to the heart of the matter.

“He told me and I quote “ You don’t understand, she’ll do worse than kill me, she’ll tear me apart from the inside, she’s in my head she gets in any time she likes she does makes it collapse in on itself, she’s done worse. When we came back last time without your witch she sent Darius on fire...not a match in sight she light him up like the 4th of July...that sound like a skillset of anyone else we know?”

Bonnie lowered herself onto the couch in shock, of course of COURSE it would be another witch, she should have expected it. Putting aside her own unease she went about reassuring the clearly agitated vampire closely monitoring her reaction.

Moving slowly as to not further upset his witch, Damon eliminated the space between them, joining her on the sofa and angling them both so that they were facing each other.

“Don’t” he spilt out preempting her words entirely

“Don’t what?” Bonnie replied clearly surprised by the reprimand.

“ I KNOW you Bonnie, and I’m sure as usual you are worrying about all the wrong things, so help me Bon if one word out of your mouth even borders on placating to me or ANYONE else, I won’t be held accountable.”

Was she really that predictable? She mused before answering her own question with a resounding YES, still it would do no good to confirm it.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She fibbed  
“I very much doubt that that’s true…” Damon trailed off noticing with some irritation that Bonnie was suddenly unable or unwilling to meet his gaze, reaching out he tucked his hand onger her chin, holding her captive as he forced the issue “ Look at me Bonnie” he demanded.

Bonnie steeled herself before she complied, carefully tucking away any errant emotion before lifting her eyes to meet his gaze. Damon was having none of it.

“Don’t” Bonnie he spat out at her.

“I’m not DOING anything Damon!” she snapped back.

“EXACTLY!” he yelled in response closing his eyes he forced himself to calm down, moving the hand tucked under her chin around to cradle the back of her head, moving closer still he rested his forehead against hers as he took a deep breath. “That’s exactly what I mean Bonnie, good, bad or indifferent, you HAVE to be feeling something. You’re hiding Bon but I KNOW you, I see you...and you don’t get to hide, not from me.”

Bonnie felt herself losing the internal battle for sangfroid as Damon’s words washed over her. It would be so nice to give in, to let someone in, she was so tired,tired of fighting of having to fight, battling vampires, heretics, werewolves, hybrids, Originals the list went on and on and now she was pitted against one of her own kind, it never seemed to stop and she was so very tired of dealing with it all.

Bonnie let go of her unflappable facade letting everything she’s feeling convey in her eyes, in every line of her body as her posture deflated and she let out a weary sigh.

Seeing her so disillusioned seem to strike something in Damon causing him to tighten his grip and pull her closer still. With a little maneuvering Bonnie found herself tucked securely against the vampire as he all but cradled her across his lap.

“You don’t have to worry, he mumbled against her hair “I’ve got you”

“What if…” Bonnie began only to be silenced by a single finger across her lips.

Looking up at Damon she was stunned into silence by his sudden focused intensity, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you Bonnie.” he vowed with such sincerity that she found herself hard pressed to do anything other than believe him burrowing into his hold Bonnie merely nodded.

“Now if Blonde and Blonder are done eavesdropping perhaps they could be persuaded to rejoin us so we can figure out our next move.” Damon drawled pitching his voice just above a normal speaking volume absolutely sure that on if not both of the vampires in question were within range.

When his statement was met a loud thump followed by an audible curse it was all Bonnie couldn’t help but chuckle.

“She never learns…” she said with a fond smile and an exasperated shake of her head. For all that Caroline was made entirely of vampire stealth and general badassery, at her core she was still the same nosy, bossy predictable girl she always had been.


	27. Have a little faith in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bonnie wished her friends where a little more caring...this was likely not what she had in mind, but somehow it works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! an update that didn't take forever (more like I'm sorry these generally take so long). Regardless you all are the absolute best I'm so glad that you appear to enjoy reading this. Thank you so much for the support Martha, Ann (oh if only I could quit and go write for TVD), TVDfan77 (wow you read that REALLY quickly), ShiningStar27. Special thanks to staytravelin' for being amazing and continuing to read and comment. I do realize you all don't follow this story to read my comments so without further ado...
> 
> PS As always please pardon any and all mistakes this work has no beta, (also standard disclaimer applies no copyright infringement is intended).

Caroline breezed into the room feeling very much pleased with herself, a fact that Damon was quick to note, as well as discern the reason for her smugness, he’d be annoyed if he weren’t so grudgingly impressed. Caroline was far from the dumb blonde she often chose to portray and getting caught listening at doors was beyond absurd once one took into account that her vampire hearing would have easily enabled her to overhear their conversation without resorting to listening at keyholes…However, she’d clearly accomplished what she meant to breaking the solemnity of the moment and getting an honest to goodness laugh out of Bonnie something that was getting increasingly difficult to do, much to his dismay. Catching the blonde’s eye as she extracted herself from the fervent hug of her still amused best friend he nodded his approval of her fairly transparent theatrics as Caroline all but preened. Stefan, unsurprisingly trailing behind Caroline, was witness to the entire exchange causing him to suppress a chuckle.

The moment of levity in an otherwise tense few days was unfortunately short lived.

  
The first indication that something was amiss was the sudden tension in her vampire companions a tension that they we’re all clearly trying to hide from her. A fact that she found at once endearing and completely exasperating. Seeing how the trio seemed content to attempt to keep her in the dark (rather unsuccessfully) she decided to put them out of their misery. You’d think considering the fact that at least two of the three vampires present had a LONG history of being rather accomplished liars they’d be a little less obvious she reflected distractedly before voicing her thoughts on the matter.

“Just out of idle curiosity, how much longer do I have to pretend not to notice that something’s up before one of you decides to give me the heads up on what’s wrong?”

  
Despite the likely seriousness of the situation Bonnie couldn’t help but be slightly amused by their reactions. Caroline had the decency to look a bit sheepish, while Stefan appeared at a loss for words, while Damon managed to look bored at the entire situation, a look she had long ago realized was his default expression. Rolling her eyes at the three of them, electing to assess the situation herself rather than attempt to get a response out of any of them.

  
Closing her eyes in concentration Bonnie focused on the power, HER power, she amended still adjusting to the enormity of the energy there now. While she’d always known that she was a powerful witch, she was just beginning to fully grasp what that meant. She’d thought she knew, harnessing the power of 100 witches when she’d battled Klaus initially she’d been so sure that harnessing such unfiltered power would quite literally be the death of her, and yet now she knew differently. The power of 100 witches was NOTHING in comparison to what she’d harnessed to extract herself from the prison world, Qetsiyah’s magic was like nothing she’d ever experienced before there was a wild untamed quality about it that had initially felt foreign to her. It wasn’t until she’d returned to present day Mystic Falls and retrieved her own magic from Damon via Mrs. Cuddles that she’d begun to understand just how much her time away had changed her. Maybe it wasn’t her time away perhaps that was just a convenient excuse, whatever the case the moment she’d touched her bear the two powers within her had begun to intertwine and inexplicably it was in THAT moment that Bonnie had truly felt as if she was home.  
Steeling herself against further introspection, Bonnie returned to the matter at hand using her power to project her own senses outward, effectively sweeping the area until she picked up on what the other’s had so clearly heard. A presence, moving too quickly to be a regular human being, then another and another, the third presence…there was something not quite right with that one, something a little off. Focusing in on that one she gently probed not entirely surprised when she met with some resistance, not an insurmountable amount but enough to tell her what, and likely who was en route.

  
“We’ve got company.” She said opening her eyes to meet the inquisitive gazes of her companions. It was moments like these she didn’t relish, in her impatience to ascertain the situation Bonnie had forgotten one crucial fact…she’d yet to tell her friends about the changes in her powers, her abilities an oversight she’d need to correct and soon from the looks of it but right now there just wasn’t time. Turning in place she made her way towards the front door only to be blocked by a wall of black leather.  
“Where in the hell do you think you’re going?” Damon stated, his voice light with false playfulness.

  
Frowning at his antics Bonnie met his gaze. “I just told you. We have company” she replied attempting to get around him.

  
“I know that.” Damon barked eyeing the others present he amended his statement “we know that. What I asked was where are YOU going?”

  
Seeing that short of exploding the blood vessels in the three of their brains simultaneously Bonnie saw that any attempt she made for the door would prove ultimately unsuccessful she elected to be a bit more forthcoming with information.  
“There are three of them headed this way two vampires and a witch. There’s no telling for sure but I’m guessing that the witch is Regina.”  
“And you know all of this how, exactly?” Damon drawled narrowing his eyes dangerously.

  
“Can I explain that part later?” Bonnie hedged “they’ll be here any minute now.”

“Bonnie…” he growled out stalking towards her.

  
“Please Damon.” She replied looking a bit abashed “can we please save the explanations for later.” She finished meeting his glare with a crestfallen expression.

  
Across the room Caroline met Stefan’s gaze with a smirk all the while mouthing “and Damon caves in 5, 5, 3, 2…”

  
“Fine” Damon conceded with ill grace but once we’ve dealt with this matter you and I are going to have a conversation.”

Bonnie nodded her assent before once again making for the door.

  
“Yeah still not happening” Damon said as he once again blocked her exit.

  
“Caroline, Stefan, a little help please.” Bonnie called as if just remembering that she and Damon were not alone in the room.

  
“Sorry Bonnie, no can do. Lord help me, but I’m with Damon on this one. Human beings badass witches with secret superpowers though they may be, stay in the house.” Caroline quipped before sliding out the door herself Stefan hot on her heels.

  
“Stefan!” Bonnie called in vexation.

  
“What she said.” Stefan countered with a smirk that was eerily reminiscent of one of Damon’s, sometimes it was difficult to remember that the two of them where brother’s as different as they were and then other time…like now for instance it was impossible to forget.

  
Turning her irritated glare on the raven haired vampire she folded her arms stubbornly. Taking in her countenance Damon let out an exasperated huff of his own.

  
“There is literally nothing I can do to convince you to stay in the house and let us handle this is there?”

“Nope,” she replied popping the “p” just to be irritating.

  
“And I can’t be out there handling this and in here keeping you from doing anything stupid simultaneously.” He growled in frustration raking his hand through his curls in frustration, “Fine,” he conceded his agreement forced by the eminent arrival of their adversaries “compromise right? That’s what you’re always going on about right? So fine we’ll compromise, I’m going out there to deal with the vampires and if I see an opportunity to take out the witch I’m taking it.” Seeing Bonnie open her mouth as if to protest he went on “you’ll stay in here until I give the all clear which I’ll give if we need you or if I decided it’s safe enough despite some risk, fair enough?”

  
“No, not really Bonnie.” Responded clearly skeptical that Damon would give the all clear…ever.

  
“Bonnie,” he sighed in exasperation “I’m asking for you to let me scope it out first…that’s it. If you trust me in anything trust me with this, I need you to trust my judgement on this… I can’t explain it I just do.”

  
Seeing the sincerity in his usually glacial gaze, the sincerity that was all but seeping out of his pores, Bonnie made the only choice that was truly available to her, she agreed.

  
“Fine” she sighed dejectedly, and while she wasn’t entirely satisfied with this compromise she couldn’t quite bring herself to regret it, not when Damon lit up like a Christmas tree at the sign of her trust before bounding at the door, causing her to shake her head in fond bemusement Damon was Damon after all far be it for her to deny him the chance to wreak a little chaos with their enemies.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of these days their enemies are going to realize they'd do well not to underestimate the gang from Mystic Falls....looks like it's not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than usual and I’m experimenting with switching between points of view. Hopefully, it doesn’t suck anyways you all are literally the absolute best thank you so much for all the kudos, comments, and of course taking the time to read this. As usual no copyright infringement intended and please excuse any and all typos.

Caroline surveyed the approaching party, a look of cool disdain gracing her features an affect far from the one she generally employed, then again very rarely did she head into a confrontation with a person who had tried (and failed) on multiple occasions to kidnap not only her but Bonnie as well. While Caroline might choose to play the dumb blonde on occasion and even play it up at times with her friends in truth she was anything but. A fact that this Regina had failed to realize…but was soon to learn Caroline Forbes was NOT one to underestimate.

For his part Stefan was a bit more inscrutable his face impassive giving away nothing. Not even the sudden arrival of his brother. Given Damon’s love for all things dramatic, his arrival at their side in the forest did come as a bit of a shock. No dramatics, no spectacle, one moment there was nothing and the next Damon was simply THERE. It was that more than anything else he had said or done that alerted Stefan to just how seriously Damon was taking the situation.

Damon had always been impulsive and headstrong even as a human, becoming a vampire had just made him more so…yet there was a underlying quirk to Damon’s general character, one that had always been there; the fact of the matter was THAT Damon. His reckless often selfish brother was an act a well-established and comfortable act but an act nonetheless so long as he was smirking throwing out one liners and being a general pain in the ass things were fine because when Damon got angry, really truly angry, he got calm. 

If Stefan and Caroline’s demeanor was cool, Damon was downright glacial as he surveyed the new arrivals his expression never changing, not even when one of the vampires made a move to get by him. Damon’s expression never altered even as he darted forward with a stunning speed, by no means a simple feat given the supernatural speed they were all capable of. Slamming the unsuspecting vampire into the nearest tree with enough force to cause it to splinter, leaving a dent in the tree itself, as quickly as he’d intercepted the unknown vampire Damon was back in his initial position only the groaning vampire slumped at the foot of a rather battered looking tree leaving evidence that he’d ever moved.

“Now THAT’s impressive!” a female voice broke the tense silence of the moment a slight figure joined the assembled group of vampires moving boldly into the clearing, though careful to remain behind her vampire companions.

“Regina I presume” Damon clipped, face still impassive.

“In the flesh” she drawled lazily.

Physically she was less than imposing tall but slender, she was older than he would have guessed, older than Bonnie at least, but no more than middle aged, if that. No physically she was not imposing however something about her gave him pause, she REEKED of power, a potential raw energy that was almost suffocating. Even so, the Mystic Fall gang remained impassive.

 

Regina’s POV:

“My, my, you all are an impressive lot.” Regina went on, a bit displeased that her grand entrance hadn’t elicited more of a response. The other vampires she’d encountered had been easy enough to bring to heel. Somehow she doubted that this would be the case with these three. A fact that was solidified when Caroline broke the tense silence.

“People with real power don’t have to make a show of it.” She said with a shrug clearly unimpressed.

Regina regarded the blonde with an intense gaze, attempting to deduce the young vampire and apparently disliking what she found. She raised her hand, intent to show her the kind of power she was capable of she would not be disrespected by this slip of a girl and a vampire and a young one at that!

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” Stefan stated stepping in between the two, breaking Regina’s line of site on Caroline. 

“Apparently the age of chivalry is not yet dead.” Regina said with some surprise, this one was a different breed altogether, older to begin with, the way she read his energy he was a great deal older than the other, but it wasn’t his antiquity that peaked her interest and gave her pause, there was something else, something that was hard to pin down but existed nonetheless a vicious savage energy kept carefully in check but lurking just beneath the surface. This was not one to trifle with, still this insolence could not go unchecked so Regina unleashed her power ready to respond.

This time it was the raven haired vampire that spoke up, “Not hardly, you make a move against blondie here and we’ll be the very least of your problems.” he smirked nodding towards the house, obviously conveying something to someone in the house.

Not even a moment later they were joined by another figure, intellectually she knew who this must be but she couldn’t quite come to grips with the fact that the petite young girl in front of her was the Bennett witch. Aside from being remarkably pretty and rather petite there was nothing remarkable about her at all, if this was the Bennett legacy, she was less than impressed. Raising her brows in obvious dismissal she once again readied to attack.

Regina felt her power coil around her, poised ready and awaiting her command, a heavy palpable aura of energy that she reveled in she cast it out, aiming all of her focus at the Bennett witch...not enough to cause any lasting damage but enough to establish her dominance and ensure that like the others this trio of vampires and their pet witch would hasten to comply with her demands.

The wind around them picked up, howling ominously in response to her powers and yet the Bennett witch remained impassive, but that would change soon enough increasing her focus she attacked and waited...and waited. It was only then that she realized a rather startling fact, while the wind picked up causing the trees around them sway and groan and yet at the center of that surrounding her targets, it was calm. Completely unaffected by the storm raging around them.

Meeting the Bennett witch’s gaze for the first time was insulted and a bit alarmed to witness her derision.  
“If you’re quite done now…” she broke in, her voice wasn’t what she’d expected, for someone so young her voice hovered at the lower end of the spectrum and despite her rather impressive if she did say so herself, display Bonnie Bennett was nothing less than amused if her tone was anything to go by.

Regina almost stumbled at the abrupt change in atmosphere that accompanied the other witch’s words as suddenly as the manufactured storm had abated, despite her urging to the contrary. Subconsciously she had to stop herself from taking a step back as the Bennett witch approached.

“What the hell are you? “Regina all but hissed, this wasn’t possible shouldn’t be possible and yet it was happening the Bennett witch was not only countering but suppressing her powers, with no discernible effort.

“Probably should have considered that before you decided to call me out, don’t you think?” she said with a smirk, subtly motioning to the raven haired vampire and then her world went dark.


	29. There for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her frankly unnerving run in with Regina Bonnie has some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All thank you so much for your continued support, my happiness that this has been so well received quite honestly knows no bounds, you all are just the best. (Not hyperbole, the actual best I dare anyone to try to convince me otherwise.) I should be wrapping this story up soon, though I'll be the first to admit that I generally have a liberal interpretation of timelines. Enough from me I just wanted to say thank you once again especially those of you kind enough to leave comments. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own the rights to any of these characters no copyright infringement intended, as always please excuse any and all mistakes this work has no beta.

“Well that was anticlimactic.” Bonnie announced flippantly in an effort to dispel the rather uncomfortable silence that had settled upon the clearing at Regina’s collapse.

  
Damon of course was the first to recover, “At the very least,” He replied as he closed the distance between himself and his witch. “Don’t you for a single second think that you’re getting out of an explanation as to what the hell just happened here.”

  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” She mumbled before checking on Caroline and Stefan who seemed to be frozen in a state of shock. “Earth to Care,” she called waving her hand in front of the vampire’s face in attempt to elicit some kind of reaction.

  
Startled out of her state Caroline all but sputtered, “Did you just?!… Did she?! Wait, what?!”

  
“That about sums it up,” Stefan said with a nod.

“Let’s get this one secured and then you and I are gonna have a conversation.” Damon said ominously. Behind him Caroline cleared her throat. “Fine, we’re ALL gonna have a conversation, “he amended sullenly.

  
Rolling her eyes at his childish behavior as she moved towards Regina’s slumped form.

  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Damon demanded intercepting her a blur of motion.

  
“I’m securing her, as you so aptly put it.” She replied with a quirked brow as she once again attempted to move by him.

  
“Yeah not so much.” Damon said as he continued to impede her progress. “Blonde and Broody can take care of her, you’re going back in the house.” He went on attempting to crowd her back towards the house.

  
“That’s not going to work, Damon” Bonnie said with forced patience “if she wakes up she’ll be able to get away from you all, she’s still a powerful witch…and a problem.”

  
“So what do you propose then Bon?” Caroline countered.

  
Taking a deep breath Bonnie centered herself unfurling her own energy as she approached the unconscious witch, Damon shadowing her closely, strangely silent, but then he was Damon and he likely guessed what was about to happen.

  
“I’m going to drain her powers.” Bonnie said with a sigh as she connected with the other witch’s temple and began channeling, the air around the two witches changed palpably becoming supercharged with energy a non-existent breeze swirling between the two before subsiding.

  
Apparently satisfied that her work was done Bonnie made to get up only to stumble slightly, before she had a chance to catch herself Damon was there righting her.

  
“Are you alright?” He demanded.

  
“I’m fine, Damon.” She replied with a reassuring smile.

  
“You don’t seem fine.” Damon countered still tense tucking her against him and shepherding her back towards the house.

Meeting Stefan and Caroline’s concerned gaze, he paused.

  
“She’d drained now, right Bon?” he confirmed as Bonnie nodded her assent.

  
“Should be safe enough to move her then, lock her in the cellar then meet us upstairs.”

  
Stunned by the turn of events it was all Caroline and Stefan could do to nod in agreement before taking charge of the newly drained witch. Making short work of securing the erstwhile formidable Regina in the cellar before joining Damon and Bonnie in the living room.

  
Neither of them was necessarily surprised to find Bonnie huddled on the couch under not one but two separate blankets nursing a mug of tea quite obviously at Damon’s insistence as he sat perched on the arm of the couch.  
“I’m really fine.” She tried again to assure them only to be met with Damon’s scoff.

  
“You’re always fine. Especially when you’re not…drink your tea.”

  
With a defeated slump of her shoulders Bonnie did as she was told, clearly seeing that humoring her self-appointed guardian was really her only choice at the moment. Waiting as Stefan and Caroline settled into their respective seat she guzzled down the tea in an effort to placate Damon before attempting to move out from underneath the blankets. Meeting Damon’s unapproving gaze she explained in a rush. “Really, really, fine. Pinky Promise, what do you want me to do? Say the alphabet backwards? Take a field sobriety test?”

  
Clearly unimpressed by her assurances Damon pressed a hand to her forehead in an effort to check her temperature only to have his hand batted away by an unamused witch. The two sat in tense silence clearly at an impasse glaring at each other until finally Damon conceded.

  
“Fine.” He muttered with ill grace before flopping unceremoniously onto the couch with Bonnie “but so help me Bonnie Bennett, if you are keeping something ELSE from me….” He trailed off ominously.

  
Patting his hand in reassurance Bonnie turned her attention to the other two vampires in the room who were watching them with varying levels of bemusement, rolling her eyes at the lot of them she soldiered on.

  
“So I imagine, you have questions.” She hedged.

  
“Only a few dozen” Damon scoffed

  
“How about we start at the beginning Bon?” Caroline broke in seeing that Damon and Bonnie seemed poised to keep taking jabs at another for the time being.

  
“Right,” Bonnie said with a grateful smile to her friend.

  
“When exactly did all of this start?” Stefan poised the question in an effort to get the ball rolling.

  
“It’s hard to pinpoint an exact moment…but I think it’s been coming on gradually ever since I got back from the prison world. It was nothing obvious, not at first but slowly I started to notice that something was…not wrong per say but different than it was before. It didn’t seem that odd though I mean I was different so why wouldn’t my magic be?” Seeing that Caroline looked poised to ask a question Bonnie held up a hand. “Let me get through this, I’ll answer all your questions but please just let me get through the whole of it first.” When her request was meet with silence she went on. “I started practicing then, I thought maybe I just need to learn to focus…but that wasn’t it and I started having trouble controlling things…”

  
“Controlling things how?” Damon broke in, causing Bonnie to sigh of course Damon wouldn’t be able to contain himself. A bit exasperated, she turned to meet his gaze only to be taken aback by what she found there, his eyes were focused, intense and…concerned.

  
Rushing to explain and hopefully calm him Bonnie went on, “I’d try to light a candle and start a bonfire, I’d mean to pull a book from a shelf and accidentally topple the whole bookcase, that kind of thing. It made me realize that there wasn’t anything wrong with my power there was just so much more of it. I’ve been working on it, practicing, I’ve got it under control now but it also changed how I SEE things for lack of a better term, everything has an energy to it and I can see or rather sense it all, I just have to look for it.”

  
Seeing that she was done speaking Caroline broke in with her own question, “So you’re like super charged now?”

  
“More or less,” Bonnie said with a chuckle.

  
“Cool.” Caroline said with a smile jumping up from her seat and making her way towards the stairs.

  
Shocked, but not perhaps as much as she should be by Caroline’s reaction, or lack thereof Bonnie turned to Stefan.

“How about you Stef? Questions, comments, concerns?”

  
“Seems like you’ve got it all under control, I wish you hadn’t felt like you needed to keep all of this a secret, but I understand why you did. We haven’t been there for you like we should have been Bonnie, but things really are going to be different from now on. At least they will be if you let them be, you’re not on your own anymore, you’ve got to let us help you.”

  
Fighting the urge to sniffle at Stefan’s clearly heartfelt words Bonnie merely nodded.

  
“Good” Stefan said with a smile, “Now if you’ll excuse me I should probably check on Caroline, since learning she has a super super powered witch as a best friend she could be designing a cape for you for all you know.”

  
“Please TRY to convince Caroline that I have no intention of moonlighting as a crime fighter.” She called after Stefan as he made his way upstairs, leaving her alone once again with Damon.

  
Meeting his intense gaze in silence she dropped the carefree demeanor, “You’re not going to let me off anywhere near that easy are you?” she asked with a sigh.

  
“Not on your life,” Damon replied as he settled in for what promised to be a rather intense conversation.


	30. Keeping that goal in mind...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon comes to a realization...now what to do with that knowledge.

To a casual observer Damon looked calm, flippant even, and completely unconcerned with much of anything. Unfortunately for her, Bonnie Bennett was far from a casual observer and was more than capable of discerning that beneath his feigned nonchalance Damon Salvatore was seriously pissed. Retreating to one side of the sofa Bonnie pulled her knees to her chest as she watched Damon battle his innate urge to lash out. Taking a deep, if completely unnecessary breath Damon turned to face her dropping the facade he allowed his seething anger to show in his countenance though even as enraged as he was he maintained his physical distance. 

“You Bonnie Bennett, have quite a bit of explaining to do…” he bit out. 

Meeting his gaze and his ire at that moment Bonnie briefly entertained the notion of stalling but noting the determination in his gaze she realized that her odds of being successful in that endeavor at next to null. Sighing heavily she dropped her head to her chest in obvious defeat no one did stubborn like Damon Salvatore and he didn’t seem likely to budge until they had had this out, that being the case now was as good a time as any she supposed. 

“Where do you want me to start?” she queried quietly. 

“Let’s start with the obvious shall we? Exactly how long have you been lying to me?” 

Bonnie’s head snapped up at this, her expression mutinous “I have NEVER lied to you!” she spat out “never, not once.”

“Lies of omission are still lies” he countered just as quickly as they glared at one another, each unwilling to back down. 

The charged silence did little to settle the nerves of either party as it stretched out moment by moment. Seeing that this was a state of affairs that could conceivably stretch out indefinitely it was Bonnie who broke the silence. 

“Alright fine,” she conceded “I’ll admit that I could have been more forthcoming with information but don’t you think you’re overreacting just a bit?”

“Overreacting,” he scoffed “no I do not think I’m overreacting, do you have any idea what could have happened to you?” 

“What?” Bonnie broke in startled “what are you talking about? I thought this was about my secret superpowers.”

“That’s EXACTLY what we’re talking about!” 

In face of Bonnie’s obvious incomprehension Damon forced himself to clarify. “All this time Bonnie, all this time… how long has this been going on? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Tell you what Damon there was nothing to tell, I felt weird my magic was acting oddly but that’s hardly new I just thought it was being glitch and eventually they’d even out.” 

“And after that?” he pressed. 

“What do you mean after that?” she asked once again confused. 

“I mean after that, at some point between escaping the prison world and right now you do seem to have realized that you were not in fact dealing with glitchy witchy powers, so when did that happen?” 

“I don’t know Damon,” she cried in exasperation “it was more gradual than that. It just sort of happened over time.” 

“So basically the whole time.” Damon replied his voice heavy in accusation. 

“I guess, if you insist on thinking about it in those terms…” 

“Oh I insist. As far as I can see there are no other terms, from my perspective every second, over every moment, of everyday that you’ve been back has been one huge lie so tell me again how I’m overreacting.”  
Bonnie bit off the smart retort she had poised ready to fire back and forced herself to look at the situation from his admittedly extremely skewed perspective. If somehow the situation were reversed, if Bonnie had found out that Damon had been keeping a life changing event, however innocuous it may seem, from her…well she’d be pissed. 

“In retrospect, I should have told you,” she conceded “but Damon think about it from my perspective…why would I bring it up? My powers are and always have been a bit temperamental there was nothing to tell, not at first.” 

Damon paused taking in her response, despite his general inclination to act otherwise he was more than capable of attempting to compromise. If Damon knew one thing about Bonnie Bennett before she became the singular most important person in the world, it was that she was stubborn. It was a trait he’d reluctantly admired in her even when they’d at each other’s throats (in some cases literally). If Bonnie could make the effort to look at the situation from his perspective he supposed he could do the same.  
With a long suffering groan, he relaxed his posture deflating gracelessly into the couch as he lifted his gaze skyward forcing himself to think about things the way Bonnie did and unfortunately for him, doing that, thinking about things the way she undoubtedly would he could see why she hadn’t said anything, it made him want to shake her. 

“Bonnie,” he began speaking slowly as he attempted to reign in his anger “I thought we had agreed that martyr wasn’t a good look for you, it’s so passé mean you’ve been there done that TWICE!” taking another deep breath he broke off as he waited for his ire to settle. 

“That’s not what this was Damon…” Bonnie’s voice trailed off “I know why that’s what you’re thinking but I promise that’s not what this was.” 

They sat in companionable silence for a moment while Damon mulled over her words. 

“I want to believe you Bon Bon, I really do…but it never is you know? Every single time you…leave.” He hedged unwilling to say the word they both knew he really meant. 

“You mean die Damon.” Bonnie supplied as Damon visibly shuddered “there’s no use in beating around the bush, not when we’re being so honest” 

“Right. Anyways every single time… you never MEAN to. First it was saving Jeremy for Elena then it failing to mention that being anchor to the other side was literally killing you, and let’s not forget my personal favorite let me use by power to send my best friend home from an alternate dimension while I bleed out on the floor of a cave in the company of a confessed psycho intent on torturing if not killing me and let’s not even discuss the OTHER time.” 

Bonnie’s eyes went wide he didn’t, couldn’t know about that. Mentally going back over everything that had happened just prior to her return from the prison world she knew Kai had helped them go back that they’d been there but unable to interact with her but that’s all that had been said on the matter… given what he’d just let slip she couldn’t help but wonder…not wonder to much as remember.” 

“You were there on my birthday…” she whispered knowing he could hear her. 

For his part Damon merely nodded. 

“Those were extenuating circumstances Damon, I was trapped there I was completely alone and I didn’t think there was a way to come back.” 

“I get it Bon, I get it you don’t have to explain it me but you were going to… what you were going to do. You can’t you just can’t it’s not an option.” 

“It’s not.” Bonnie supplied her voice strong “I promise it’s not.” 

“You don’t get to that, not now, not ever.” 

“I won’t Damon, I swear I won’t” 

“No matter what,” he pressed

“No matter what.” 

At this Damon felt himself relax just a bit, Bonnie’s word was her bond if she swore she wouldn’t try to off herself, either directly or indirectly she wouldn’t. In fact truth be told it seemed the thought that her power glitches could have become fatal had never occurred to her which was troubling for a whole different set of reasons but at least he didn’t need to worry about her killing herself in an act of noble self-sacrificing stupidity. The tension of the room slowly dissipated as they continued to sit side by side on the couch. How long they sat there he couldn’t say but long enough for him to wonder as just where exactly Stefan and Caroline had gone off to, before he could voice his suspicions however he was met with a warm weight against his side, at some point Bonnie had begun to migrate, caught up in his own thoughts as he was he hadn’t paid her much attention. Now she was there tucked closely to his side looking up at him with those ridiculously large luminous green orbs. Hesitantly she butted against him silently requesting that he move his arm allowing her further still into his space he tucked her against his chest. 

“Are you going to be mad at me forever?” she asked in small voice her expression perilously close to pouting and damn it all he couldn’t stay mad at that face…a fact she knew all too well. 

Sighing in defeat he let go of his remaining tension and allowed her to cajole him into a better temper by her presence alone. 

“Don’t think I don’t know when you’re playing me Bon.” He warned her attempting for severity and missing the mark entirely. 

“Oh I know you know.” She replied with a grin 

“And yet you still do it.” He observed rolling his eyes in exasperation

“Still works.” She said with a grin bouncing up and bussing a quick fond peck on his cheek before bounding out the door, presumably to retrieve the rest of their party. It was all he could do to let her go. Continuing this conversation right now could prove disastrous and he wouldn’t risk it…not yet not until he got his own thoughts together. 

Her words echoed in his head “I won’t I swear,” what Bonnie had agreed to relieved some of pressures from his mind but left him wanting more, if there was any way he could entreat her into swearing to never die in that moment he would have done it, consequences for Elena be damned this was Bonnie the world needed Bonnie, he needed Bonnie and he had her he reflected thoughts skipping to her innocent buss on the check, he had her and he was going to keep her for as long as he possibly could now he just had to convince her to let him. Looking out to the porch observing Bonnie calling out jokingly to Caroline he assumed he thought about the herculean task he’d just set for himself. It’s always good to have a goal he mused before joining his witch outside.


	31. First things first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there such as thing as a false sense of security? Then again is there any other type....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are the absolute best, a huge thank you for the continued support and encouragement, I continue to be blown away that you all are reading (and hopefully enjoying this fic. As you may notice these chapters are getting a bit beastly so it's taking me a bit longer to update but have no fear I don't believe in abandoning fics so this one will have a resolution and since I have the rest of this plotted out I'm hoping to finish up soon(ish). ANYWAYS that is definitely enough out of me without further ado....
> 
> PS : This work is un-betaed please excuse any and all mistakes additionally I do not have any type of ownership rights over any of the characters mentioned no copy rite infringement is intended.

“Come out, come out wherever you are!” Bonnie called jovially from the front porch, fully anticipating for Stefan and Caroline to emerge from the woods, or the side of the house where they had no doubt been shamelessly eavesdropping. When neither vampire materialized Bonnie frowned to herself, “now where could those two have gone off two she muttered to herself, slowly making her way around the side of the house completely unsurprised to hear the door open after her, of COURSE Damon would feel the need to come along hastening her stride she rounded the corner putting her just outside of his immediate line of sight, not that that would pause him for long. Fighting and losing against the urge to roll her eyes Bonnie reminded herself, not for the first time, that he meant well and it was a bit endearing how honestly earnestly CONCERNED he was being.

That thought brought her up short, if someone had told her as late a year ago that she’d be using the words honest and earnest to describe ANYTHING about Damon Salvatore she would have laughed in their face but things had changed and she was hard-pressed to think of another way to describe his behavior. Shaking herself out of her mental reverie she pressed on, moving around to the back of the cabin, she began to feel a sense of unease…where were Stefan and Caroline? At the very least, they should have heard her when she’d called out for them even if they weren’t in the immediate vicinity and it seemed unlikely that they would have wandered far considering there was still a very drained and deranged witch that needed interrogating in the basement. Likewise, where was Damon? He’d been just moments behind her and while she had hustled around the nearest corner she suffered no illusions about Damon’s ability to “find” her, so where was he?

Unable to shake the feeling of unease, Bonnie made her way to the house’s backdoor mindful to keep her demeanor unassuming in case she was being observed. As unobtrusively as possible she eased open the door and exhaling in relief when she stepped over the threshold, but unable to fully relax while her friends remained for all intents and purpose missing. Careful to remain inside the house Bonnie once again called out.

“Alright, you guys got me…you can come out now.” Still nothing taking a deep breath Bonnie centered herself if this was some type of joke she was definitely overreacting….and cluing her friends into yet another addition to her newly acquired bag of tricks. 

Sighing in resignation she focused instead of sending her energy outwards as she’d done earlier she instead focused inwardly locating the three “strands” for lack of a better term linking her to her wayward friends. Of all of her newly acquired powers this was the one she was least looking forward to explaining. While she felt some similar strand and emotion when thinking of her other friends be they past loves, werewolves, or fellow witches there was a subtle difference in the feeling when it came to the vampires in their little circle, more specifically to every vampire she had ever shared blood with. Whether they had ingested hers or she had ingested theirs didn’t seem to matter, what did seem to matter was the intent behind it. Over the years there were quite a few lowlife bloodsuckers who had gotten their fangs into Bonnie, much to her dismay, she’d been delighted to learn that she was in fact NOT similarly tied to them. However the fact remained that a bound however nebulous it may be existed between Bonnie Bennett and any vampire she’d ever swapped blood with, up to and including Klaus…yeah she really wasn’t looking forward to having THAT discussion if that little factoid ever came to light.

Returning her attention to the matter at hand Bonnie sent a gentle pulse of energy down the strand representing her links to Stefan, Caroline, and Damon. From what little information she’d been able to gather about this particular ability what’s she had done was roughly the same as planting the seed of a thought about herself. On the few occasions that she’d tried it before Caroline had gotten the usage to call her from across town for no particular reason likewise relaying Stefan’s regards, Damon being Damon usually materialized at her side within a matter of moments and like the drama queen he was he often couldn’t be bothered to announce his presence. 

When this still failed to elicit any noticeable response she sent more energy through the connection attempting to sense the surrounding environment like she had earlier. Granted this was new territory she’d never attempted anything of the sort but something inside her assured her that she could. An assurance that was confirmed a moment later when she began to feel a bit too much, nearly overwhelmed by the intensity of the emotions she choose to focus on one, all the while mentally berating herself. Honestly she should have known better, vampire’s emotions were intensified often proving to be too much for the newly turned hence the flipping of the switch trying to sense THREE at the same time had been sheer insanity. Feeling her knees buckle Bonnie lowered herself to the carpet as she attempted to process everything she’d just felt. Caroline and Stefan were definitely together, she’d been able to tell that much but something was wrong, something felt wrong muddled somehow. Damon on the other hand was PISSED.

Gathering her energy to focus on Damon with a second attempt proved to be unnecessary when a voice called out.

“We know you’re in there witch you may as well come out.” Followed closely by a grunt and a winded Damon instructing her to do the exact opposite.  
“Stay inside Bonnie!” he called before being abruptly cut off.

Stupid, stupid, stupid she mentally berated herself, she knew taking Regina down had been too easy and her suspicions had been proven correct. As concerned as she was about her friends running off halfcocked wouldn’t do any of them any good, first she needed to assess just how much of an issue she had on her hands, moving cautiously she made her way towards the stairs to check on their captive breathing a sigh of relief to find the other witch still unconscious in the improvised holding area they’d created. That was good, that meant she had leverage, now for the next part.

Focusing on Stefan and Caroline Bonnie attempted to gather as much information as she possibly could, in terms of proximity they weren’t far but they were still out of it, “offline” for lack of a better term, but not dead…or at least no any deader than they’d started.

Making her way back upstairs she placed a barrier on the staircase, ensuring that no one would be able to go in or out until she allowed it. Moving towards the front door she used her power to open it careful to remain several feet behind the doors’ threshold in case the vampires she was sensing weren’t working alone. It didn’t seem likely, even so better to err on the side of caution after all these three had managed to get the jump on her friends somehow.

Surveying the scene in front of her a number of pieces of the puzzle abruptly came into focus, laying on the ground at the feet of the group restrained, necks snapped where both Stefan and Caroline, judging by his state of disarray they’d attempted something similar with Damon and learned the hard way that Damon Salvatore did not fight fair. She wouldn’t be surprised if they’d had to threaten the others in order to reign him and even now it was readily apparent to her, if not to his captors that he was more than capable of breaking away…there was still something she was missing nothing she’d learned to far could explain how this little menagerie of villains had managed to sneak up on them. Ignoring the easily discernible she focused instead on what she could sense…oh it was subtle she’d grant them that and if she was a less experienced witch she would have missed it altogether.

“I can see you,” Bonnie grit out fixing her gaze on the edge of the clearing and the witch there cloaking her presence. It wasn’t exactly the truth she couldn’t SEE her but she could sense her, a witch quite gifted in this type of magic but not especially powerful she shouldn’t prove too much of an issue. No, the problem lay in their unevenly matched number, there was no way Bonnie could take on their witch and disable the vampires at the same time and she’d need to disable them at least temporarily in order to give Damon the opening he’d need to grab Stefan and Caroline and get the three of them inside.

First things first Bonnie thought to herself as she focused on the other witch as she allowed her face to light with a near unholy glee as she did something she’d been wanting to do for quite some time, that was the moment Bonnie Bennett STOPPED shielding her own presence, her own power and for the first time let them all sense just who it was they were dealing with, “Poor little witch,” she said with a smirk Damon would surely be proud of “you are most assuredly on the losing side.”


	32. Perpetual Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie some interesting (and possibly alarming) information about herself but more alarming then what she now knows is how will Damon respond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, OMG I am SO sorry I did not mean to leave this to languish without updates for as long as I did. Everything is fine(ish) now but I decided to move, and change jobs so things have been a bit insane. ANYWAYS you all are amazing thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to read this with an extra special shout out to those who leave kudos and comments! In terms of the story I really have no idea what happens this is actually not the chapter I had planned and plotted out but it's the one my brain has decided it's going with so I'm having to do a bit of a rewrite as I go. HOPEFULLY you all don't hate it if so I may go back to what was plotted and give my muse a firm talking to about deviating from established plans, IDK we shall see. Also as always please excuse any and all mistakes this work is not BETA'ed also standard disclaimers still apply.

Everyone in the clearing stilled in shock at the abrupt shift of energy, energy that was was RADIATING off of the Bennett witch wave upon wave of pure unadulterated power threatened to overwhelm the party carefully directed away from her friends. 

“So let me tell you what’s about to happen, you lot” she motioned to the two vampires currently restraining Damon, “are going to let go of my friend, you are going to hoop very still while he retrieves my other friends and then, assuming you want to live you will leave this place and forget that you’ve ever so much as heard of a Bennett witch...is that understood?”stifling her amusement as the clearly overwhelmed group nodded their assent. Turning her attention to the other witch, “As for you,” you should be ashamed of yourself or at least fake it..assuming you also want to walk away from this.” Bonnie all but spat at the other witch understandably incensed at what she saw as a betrayal from yet another of her kind. As if she didn’t have enough to deal with, Vampires, Originals, Werewolves, Heretics, no she needed to worry about other witches. Presumably more than ever since she’d effectively leveled up. Cloaking the change had bought her some time but now that the proverbial cat was out of the bag she had no illusions that she’d be attracting more attention than ever. 

Damon seemed to be thinking along the same lines if the frown on his face was any indication. Not now she told him with a glance a message he was clearly received and just as clearly disagreed with, regardless of his feelings on the matter Damon conceited that Bonnie DID have a point...she was annoying that way now was probably not the best time. Then again maybe not the worst time he was forced to amend not a moment later as the other witch raised her hands in abrupt surrender. 

Seizing on the opportunity Damon acted immediately effortlessly grabbing both his brother and Caroline and depositing them, somewhat unceremoniously in the safety of the house. In the blink of an eye he was back at Bonnie’s side all but vibrating in anticipation of dealing with the other vampires. His hopes were dashed however, when seeing the futility of their efforts the others turned tail and ran. 

“I should go after them.” He muttered under his breath moving to do exactly that only to be forestalled by a gentle pressure on his shoulder. 

“What!? They could talk, we don’t need them blabbing about your new voodoo superpowers.” 

“Damon,” she replied with a long suffering sigh, you were here you felt that there isn’t a supernatural creature in a tri-state area that doesn’t know about my new powers.” 

“Funny you should mention that,” he began abandoning all hopes of pursuit as he focused his attention solely his witch, “wanna clue me in as to why you felt like now was a good time to flex?”

“I felt like now was a good time to make sure that any of you wound up dead again only for real this time.” She replied nonchalantly still splitting her attention between the vampire at her side and the witch all but groveling on the ground. Surprisingly she had not followed her comrades as they made the abrupt departure. 

Switching his focus between witches Damon snapped to attention. “What did you just say?!” He demanded, say that again. Seeing Bonnie poised to interrupt he held up a hand to forestall her. “Listen Bon, listen to her she’s muttering something. 

Lapsing into utter silence Bonnie was able to surmise what Damon had already relayed. The other with WAS muttering something, what it was however she wasn't able to make out. Looking to Damon in askance she was met with a shrug apparently she was speaking to quietly for even Damon’s enhanced hearing to make out. 

The direct approach it is, she thought to herself before moving closer to the other witch. 

“What is your name?” Bonnie asked. Though her words formed a question it was really more of a command. 

A command that the other witch was quick to respond to, “Bria…..” there her voice trailed off before she abruptly began to apologize. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please forgive me I had no idea...I would never presume to challenge the Aereum.”

Here Damon cut in “There, what did you call her?” 

Bria eyed the vampire distrustfully looking to Bonnie in askance, not responding until Bonnie nodded her assent. 

“She is the Aereum.” 

“And what exactly does that mean?” This time it was Bonnie that voiced the question. 

“You know….surely you know.” Bria nearly whispered in disbelief. 

“Explain it to me.” Bonnie all but demanded her voice ringing dangerously as she edged near the end of her patience the energy around her crackling in response to her agitation. 

Bria was quick to respond. “She is the Aereum… the line.” 

“Last of the Bennett line, yes yes we know.” 

“Not just the Bennett line...all magic has an origin point, the same origin point and beginning, the middle, the end, it’s a line from which we all descend. All but your your friend, she IS the line...I did not think it was possible but here she is.” 

“If you did not think it was possible, how do you know?” 

“Because I can SENSE her...and her coming is foretold, perhaps more fabled than foretold.” 

Sighing heavily at the revelation of yet MORE information she was not aware of about her person, her legacy, Bonnie reigned in her power and her agitation. 

“It’s late and I’m tired.” Bonnie announced “You, she said motioning to Bria “inside , but know this...if you cross me. I will end you.” 

“You are the Aereum I couldn't disobey you if I tried.” 

“So you say, we shall see.” Bonnie muttered. Nonetheless she turned her back to the other witch, motioning for Damon to join her. Wordlessly Damon fell into step beside his witch careful to keep an eye on Bria until both he and Bonnie were safely ensconced in her room. Eyeing the door meaningfully he waited for Bonnie to spell the room against any intrusion before he began 

“So...Bon Bon, do we have anything else that we’d like to share with the class?” he drawled not missing the way her shoulders tensed at his query. 

“Not particularly” was her flippant response, which did not sit well with Damon. 

“Damnit Bonnie” he yelled as the tentative hold he had on his temper finally snapped as he eliminated the distance between them. “ We literally JUST had this conversation. No. More.Secrets!” grasping her arms punctuating each word with a exasperated shake. 

Taking none to kindly to being manhandled Bonnie meet Damon’s gaze before looking meaningfully at this hands where they grasped her arms raising a brow in a clear indication that he should let go. 

“No secrets Damon,” she sighed breaking out of Damon’s grip with ease as she moved towards er bed. “Can we argue about this in the morning?...I really am tired.” she muttered flopping gracelessly onto the mattress and pulling a pillow over her head. Hoping against hope that Damon would let it go, at least for the time being. 

Moving across the room in a single second Damon plucked the pillow from her head and hand glaring down at her as he hovered over her prone form. 

“Avoidance does NOT become you Bon.”   
“Damon, believe it or not, not everything is a grand conspiracy, I’m not keeping any more secrets. Everything Bria said about me was as new to me as it is to you, this is the first I’m hearing of it.” 

Seeing the truth of her statement to clearly evident in her eyes as she met his gaze unflinchingly Damon was tempted to concede the point. Playing back through their conversation word for word as he lounged on the bed beside her. There was something there, something he was missing...it came to him abruptly narrowing his eyes he attempted to glare at the petite witch feigning sleep beside him. 

“What about the things Bria said that weren’t about you, at least not directly.” 

Opening her eyes giving up on the idea of sleep for the moment she eyed Damon cautiously   
“What aren’t you telling me Bon? I can’t help you if you don’t let me in on whatever it is that is going on in that witchy little brain of yours.” 

“Damon, if what Bria says is true helping me is the very last thing you’ll want to do.” Unable to keep the sorrow out of her voice and unsuccessful at her attempt to hold back tears at the thought. Sensing her desire to bolt, to run, to put as much space between them as possible he moved cautiously, cradling her face in one hand. 

“Hey, we breathed out trying unsuccessfully to get her to meet his gaze, to SEE his honesty e stroked her cheek with his thumb “whatever it is just tell me.” 

“I can’t” see all but sobbed. 

“You can,” he countered “you’re Bonnie Bennett you can do anything.” he said with a smile attempting to draw her out of her inexplicable morose mood. 

“I know, and I’m sorry,” she sighed finally looking up at him. Seeing his confusion she went on in a rush. “If Bria is right.. If I’m actually what she thinks I am.” 

“The Aereum” he supplied. 

“Exactly. Do you know what the Aereum is Damon? If not I’ll help you out an Aereum is just one name for it this one in particular is latin. The Aereum is a circle it’s what happens when a line becomes a circle, which need I remind you is NOT supposed to be a thing that can actually happen, but due to our latest dimension hoping drama I am simultaneously the first and the last of my line.” 

“And that means what exactly?” he asked reluctantly 

“It means the compared to what I am now the power of 100 witches I used to take on it a starters kit. I AM the Bennett line.” 

Eyes widening in fear, not of her never that, but fear FOR her. He remembered the 60’s dance that seemed a lifetime ago now, and he remembers the matter of fact we she explained to him that her plan to supernova herself straight to the other side in order to save them all. He’d hated the thought of it even then, but now… no absolutely not! He’d be damned (perhaps twice damned if she’d survived everything she had if he’d let his own numerous interventions be in vain. 

Something in the countenance must have given away the turn his thoughts away. Bonnie spoke up precluding any further contemplation on the matter. 

“Whatever you're thinking, you’re more than likely wrong” she ventured hesitantly. 

“Then explain in to me Bonnie, because the places my head is going aren’t pretty.” 

Abruptly swinging herself up, her legs to the side she turned her back on him unable to look at him as she said what it was she had to say. 

“Think about it Damon, a circle is a single line, with no beginning and no end, a perfectly balanced circuit for lack of a better term.” 

The realization of what Bonnie was trying and ultimately failing to convey concisely hit him like a ton of bricks. A perfectly balanced circuit, a perfect circle, his mind race finally setting on to of all things Newton’s first law of motion which wasn’t entirely relevant but his mind had made a connection to the concept “An object at rest will stay at rest and an object in motion will stay in motion with the same speed and in the same direction unless acted upon by an unbalanced force….But Bonnie was a balanced force a perfect circuit of eternal magical energy which meant…

“Damon” she whispered in a small voice “if Bria is right I’m fairly certain I’m immortal.”


	33. Never is a promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recent revelations lead to even more changes for Bonnie and Damon leading them to a necessary conversation that will most assuredly change things between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay reviews, and also kudos and a huge thank you to anyone who takes the time to read this!! To be honest, I'm still really nervous about this chapter especially since last chapter I took my nicely crafted and plotted storyline and essentially lit it on fire *sigh* my brain does what it wants. As always standard disclaimers apply I do not own the rights to any of the characters that appear in this story, this work is un-betaed so please excuse any and all mistakes.

Be Careful what you wish for, was the single refrain that ran through Damon’s mind as he contemplated the shamefaced witch in front of him. Fighting the urge to scoff…or shake her. Any other witch, hell any other person would be contemplating the near endless possibilities that lay before them in light of this news, but not Bonnie. No she’d jumped straight to the guilt, a feeling he could more than relate to at the moment. Having not long come to the realization that he couldn’t imagine a world without Bonnie his initial reaction to the news that he wouldn’t have to had been damn near elation followed immediately by a crushing guilt at the implications.

Kai had spelled Bonnie & Elena insuring that so long as Bonnie lived Elena would slumber, sadistic bastard that he had been maybe Kai had known even then exactly what he was doing, just who and what exactly Bonnie was now. Crossing to the window Damon surveyed the scene outside, it was oddly peaceful compared to the palpable tension now filling the room he’d been perfectly at ease in mere moments ago. It hadn’t escaped his notice that Bonnie still sat tense and unyielding at the side of the bed, unwilling or unable to look at him. This too he understood, the entire situation had existed on a precarious before helped along in large part by things they knew but never talked about, but they’d have to talk about it now. There really was no other choice and while he’d hated the idea of waiting out the entirety of Bonnie’s life in order to see Elena again, it had been an option. An option Bonnie had grudgingly agreed to even if he had not now the illusion was gone, only stark reality remained and things as they stood right now meant Elena was lost.

Feeling as though he’d just been punched in the stomach at the thought Damon fought the urge to flee. He needed to get away, if only for a moment to clear his head and yet he stayed surveying the still motionless witch.

Proving once again how well she knew him Bonnie choose that moment to end the tense silence.

“You can go, Damon the room’s only spelled against entry.” She said in a small voice that absolutely gutted him. If thinking of Elena lost was like a blow, witnessing Bonnie so downtrodden and defeated was a stake to his long dead heart. It was wrong on so many levels and he couldn’t stand it. Not to mention the knowledge that there was one way out of their current predicament she had promised to never even consider. She hadn’t known then, hadn’t been looking at the same set of facts as she was now and given her seeming despondency at the moment there wasn’t a chance in hell he was letting her out of his sight. 

“If it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll stay.”

“Damon just go, we both know that you want to.” Bonnie bit out.

Lovely he thought to himself apparently his little witch was spoiling for a fight, suppressing his often lamentable temper Damon didn’t take the bait. Deflection and avoidance were art forms in which he was more than well versed, so if she thought should could bait him into leaving her to her own devices Bonnie Bennett was in for a rude awakening.

“If you think you have the slightest idea as to what I want you’re sorely mistaken” Damon replied tersely. This was a conversation he didn’t want to have had NEVER wanted to have but delaying it was clearly no longer an option.

“Please Damon,” she scoffed “don’t insult my intelligence, of COURSE I know what you want! What you’ve always wanted, it never changes its Elena, always Elena! And to you I’ll never be anything more than the thing that’s in the way standing directly between you and your happily ever after.”

“For such a smart person, do you have any idea how much of an idiot you can be?” Damon spit out his temper flaring in response to hers. “One little problem with your logic there Bonnie isn’t there? A huge gaping hole in fact, but since you’re determined to be oblivious let me spell it out for you. It’s you! Right here, right now raising hell at me for a perceived slight.”  
“Perceived!” she interrupted, but Damon wasn’t finished.

“YES PERCEIVED!” He roared streaking across the distance between them and crowding the petite witch.  
“Answer one question for me Bon, just one” he spit out forcing his voice back to a conversational if somewhat cutting tone. “When have I EVER, hesitated in going after something I wanted, consequences be damned. Let me clue you in the answer to that question is never not in over a hundred years, it doesn’t happen.”

Bonnie responded with an exasperated roll of her eyes, “You are so full of it.” She bit out “I will grant you that tend to play the part of the self-absorbed self-serving ass we both know that you’re not…besides you LOVE Me.” she said as if that settled it.  
“I love my brother, didn’t keep me from making his life a living hell, if I wanted you gone Bonnie you would or at the very least I’d make your life so miserable you’d PRAY for an end to it.” Seeing Bonnie poised to argue he went on “You’re going to make me say it aren’t you?” he sighed.

“Say What?!” Bonnie huffed.

“You’re being deliberately obtuse Bon, how can you not see it? I chose you, I choose you at every moment of every day and I don’t imagine that’s going to change…ever.”

“What about Elena?” she asked catching his slight flinch at the question, and while she hated to ask avoiding the issue would accomplish nothing.

“We’ll figure it out,” he responded immediately and sensing her skepticism he reiterated his response “we will! We always do, but I can’t do this without you, I just…can’t.”

“Damon I can’t be your security blanket forever, it isn’t healthy. You think you resent me now? Imagine how you’ll feel in a decade, in a century, you won’t be able to stand the sight of me… You’ll HATE me Damon, and forgive me if I’d rather not stick around to see it.” 

And there it was the heart of the matter, the real issue bothering her, she thought he’d hate her. Taking a moment to contemplate her concerns Damon pulled her to her feet in front of him cradling her head in his hands and forcing her to meet his gaze.

Slowly, as to not startle her he eliminated the distance between them making his intent clear, giving her all the time in the world to pull away he pressed his lips to hers moving a hand to cradle the back of her head as she melted into his embrace pouring into that kiss everything he was trying to tell her, everything he wasn’t able to put into words.

Pulling away slightly he rested his forehead against hers. “Do you understand now? I don’t hate you, I could NEVER hate you, not even if I tried. You’re my Bonnie and I love you, I NEED you. I’ll always need you.”

Looking up at him, somewhat dazed Bonnie replied breathlessly, “Always is a very long time Damon.”

“Sounds about right to me” he relied, shifting the embrace until Bonnie was nestled comfortably against his chest.


	34. Don't Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and Stefan haven't been out of the loop for long but there have been significant developments as of late. How will they respond.

Re-awakening after having your neck snapped was disconcerting to say the least. No matter how often he experienced this particular phenomena in his rather extended existence, and considering who his brother is, and said brother’s favored brand of conflict resolution, he was more than familiar with the experience. Even so awakening on the floor of Bonnie’s newly acquired cabin was an odd experience only further cementing the novelty of the experience was the blonde strewn across his midsection. A moment’s examination was all that needed to ascertain that Caroline’s neck had also been snapped likely around the same time as his, meaning she should be regaining consciousness momentarily.

His assumption was proven correct by the sudden jerk followed by the low moan emitted by a seriously perturbed Caroline Forbes. Sitting upright in sudden burst of motion Caroline cradled her head in her hands moving her head slowly from one side to the other wincing slightly at the audible popping noise the action caused. Turning her attention to Stefan, “Wanna fill me in on what happened?” She asked with her usual directness.

Straight to the point it is then…Stefan said to himself.

“I only came to about a minute before you did, so I’m a little hazy on the details.” He replied as he made his way to his feet extending his hand to help Caroline to do the same. Once the duo had their feet back under them they began to assess their current situation given the facts at hand. Clearly SOMEONE had decided to take the two of them out of the equation, presumably in an effort to isolate Bonnie. Which begged the question where exactly was Bonnie? Not to mention Damon, a quick survey of the room was enough to confirm that the elder vampire was nowhere in sight. Using his enhanced hearing Stefan was also able to ascertain that neither he nor Bonnie were in the house, which given the circumstances being what they were caused him no small amount of concern.

Clearly following his train of thought Caroline chimed in. “Let’s do a sweep of the house before we panic.”  
“Since when are you the voice of reason?” He replied attempting to inject some levity into the situation to assuage his growing sense of unease.

Willing to humor him Caroline replied flippantly. “Since my best friend became a witch with a penchant for hiding in plain sight.” Seeing his look of askance Caroline went on “ You have to noticed how often Bonnie goes “missing” even before all of the latest nonsense started I’d go looking for her just to chat, or go shopping, just normal stupid stuff and she’d be nowhere to be found only to appear later having obviously been there the whole time. It’s basically the Bonnie equivalent of sending a call to voicemail.” She said with a shrug.

Having not really given the matter much thought before Stefan conceded that Caroline was likely correct, not to mention though her intentions were always unimpeachable Bonnie Bennett WAS one of the most secretive people he’d ever encountered which given some of the people among his acquaintance should likely unsettle him more than it did.

“So what do you propose?” Stefan asked genuinely interested to see how Caroline intended to deal with a Bonnie Bennett who didn’t want to be found.

“Bonnie!” she yelled “If you’re here you better say something, I just came to and I can’t find you…there’s a credible threat to your life and I can’t find you so I’ll consider myself justified in panicking.”

No response was forthcoming. Seeing him poised to speak Caroline held up a finger signaling for him to wait a moment.  
“Bonnie!” she yelled again, still more silence. “Okay, officially starting to panic!” she announced as an edge of hysteria began to creep into her tone.

For someone who technically didn’t need to breathe Caroline was doing a credible job hyperventilating. Stefan was about to take it on himself to attempt calm the blonde when the unmistakably exasperated tone of none other than Mystic Falls favorite witch broke in.

“Drama Queen much?” she huffed removing the remainder to the spell she had used to mask her presence in the house, she emerged from her room unsurprisingly with Damon in tow. The third presence he could now hear however, was a shock.

“Who else is here?” Stefan asked his brother before turning to Bonnie, “Did you all move Regina upstairs?” he hazarded a guess ignoring Damon’s scoffing.

“No Stefan,” Bonnie responded somewhat evasively “Regina is still in the basement where she can ultimately rot as far as I’m concerned.”

Choosing to ignore Damon’s look of pride at this statement he looked to Caroline to get their friend to extract the reason for Bonnie’s somewhat uncharacteristic statement.

“That’s one of the most unforgiving statements I’ve ever heard from you,” Caroline ventured before adding “is it wrong that it makes me a little proud?”

Clearly Caroline was going to be no help on the matter and since it appeared that Bonnie was not inclined to share, there was no help for it turning to Damon he finally asked the question “What the hell happened?”

“You baby brother, were ambushed.”

“Yes Damon, I was assuming as much, care to expound upon that?”

“Not particularly,” Damon replied with a smirk that seemed halfhearted at best.

“Bonnie…” Caroline cut in pleadingly sensing quite correct that Bonnie was the weakest link when it came to keeping her understandably tense friends in suspense.

“It’s kinda a long story.” Bonnie hedged avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

“We’ve got time.” Caroline ventured jokingly something she did frequently turning the mortality (or lack thereof) of the majority of their inner circle into a somewhat ongoing inside joke. Only this time no one was laughing. Instead Damon tensed and Bonnie visibly flinched.

Just what in the hell is going on here? Stefan thought to himself taking in the pair of them Damon’s countenance as usual gave nothing away, while Bonnie looked if anything guilty.

Taking a deep breath Bonnie visibly straightened squaring her shoulders as if to undertake an arduous task. As if in response to her actions Damon crossed the room to pull her into a seated position on the couch situating her comfortably across his lap. An action that caused both Stefan and Caroline no small amount of surprise.

Predictably Damon chose to ignore their response while Bonnie managed to blush. Clearly they’d miss more than anticipated while out of commission.

“You want to tell them or should I?” Damon whispered to the witch all but cuddling with him on the sofa keeping his attention focused solely on her. Pointedly ignoring the curious and somewhat incredulous reactions his behavior was causing in their companions.

“I’ll do it.” Bonnie replied slipping off of his lap but only so far as the sofa beside him before taking possession of his hand as if for strength.

“There’s something I need to tell you.” Bonnie began hesitantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all continue to blow me away with the response I've gotten. You guys are awesome and I am not worthy! In all seriousness though thank you all so much for the continued support I read and truly appreciate all of the feedback.


	35. Best laid plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to face the question on everyone's mind...that's ALWAYS on everyone's mind. What do these changes for Bonnie mean for Elena. Is it wrong to be annoyed with someone in a coma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lag...not to go into too much detail but I'm really not happy with alot going on in the political environment at the moment which is making it really difficult for me to write. Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than I'd like but I didn't want to keep fussing with it. Hopefully you all enjoy. Thank you all for your continued support I truly appreciate it. Also as always standard disclaimers apply also this work is not betaed so please excuse any and all mistakes.

To a casual observer, the scene in the cabin’s living room seemed normal enough, two couples seated side by side. Upon further inspection however, the unnatural stillness of two of the rooms occupants would be the first clue that all was not as it appeared. The silence and the unnatural stillness of the room was beginning to wear on them all, Bonnie most especially.

“Well that went about as well as can be expected.” Damon quipped sensing her unease and attempting to comfort her. He was rewarded for his efforts with a small smile from his witch, one that didn’t quite reach her eyes and a squeeze of the hand she still had interlaced with her own. Apart from eliciting this reaction from Bonnie his statement had the added effect of nudging the other two vampires in the room back from their respective reveries.

For her part Caroline blinked several times in quick succession in an obvious attempt to reconcile all the information she’d just absorbed.

“You’re basically...you’re immortal now?” Caroline queried obviously still having difficulty fully grasping the concept. Stefan on the other hand remained stoic as always.

“I don’t know,” Bonnie huffed out a sigh “I mean, it makes a bizarre kind of sense but at the same time not really I mean in order to be foretold SOMEONE would have had to have seen all the dimension swapping madness that is my life and how likely is that?”

“Extremely” Damon cut in “ you forget Bon Bon that I’ve been the guardian of your line for ages and I’ve never met a Bennett witch you didn’t wind up in all kinds of magical hi-jinx, you’re just head of the class.” he tried to reassure her.  
“So what happens now?” Stefan finally ventured.

“First of all we seem to have a more compliant source of information, so I vote we get rid of the witch behind door number 1 and take this Bria character with us.” Damon was quick to respond.

“Obviously,” Caroline scoffed “I think what Stefan was getting at is what are we going to do about Elena?” The words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to really consider them but seeing the stricken look on Bonnie’s face followed immediately by the look of resignation brought the situation fully home for her.

God their lives were complicated, and so thoroughly messed up. Mystical Falls had done a number on all of them and Bonnie more than most and yet, even knowing that. Even having resolved to herself to be a better friend to Bonnie, her mind immediately went to Elena, old habits do if fact die hard. With a wince of her own Caroline rushed to reassure Bonnie.  
“That’s not what l meant.” Caroline hastened to clarify.

Extricating her hand from Damon’s Bonnie rose to her feet adjusting her stance so she could look at all three simultaneously.

“Isn’t is though? Isn’t it always?” Bonnie asked her voice a mixture of sadness and resignation.

Damon, knowing Bonnie well enough to recognize the calm before the storm tried to cut in. “Bonnie,” he said mustering the most placating tone he was capable of only to be cut off my one very irritated Bonnie Bennett.

“No point in ignoring the elephant in the room, I KNOW that’s what everyone’s really wondering. Never mind the fact that I am quite literally the stuff of legend and have had approximately 45 minutes to adjust to the fact. Not to mention that literally everyone present has all the time in eternity to let me process, by all means let’s talk about Elena.”

This time it was Stefan’s turn to wince. It was unlike Bonnie to lash out but in retrospect he could admit that she had a fair point. Bonnie always came across so composed, so collected, it was sometimes hard to remember that underneath all that, behind all that power, she was still a very young girl to whom life had been unspeakably unkind. Not to mention the fact that the majority of the injustices she had suffered had been wrought in the name of Elena. A part of him wanted to apologize, but the larger part of him resisted the impulse. This particular storm had been brewing for quite some time it was time they face it head on.

Knowing her best friend as she did Bonnie could see Caroline’s nearly instantaneous desire to jump in, to remind her that it was a fair question. Thankfully for all involved she also saw the moment the realization that absolutely nothing about the situation was fair.

“I’m sorry, Bon.” Caroline said quietly.

“I know you are Care,” Bonnie replied ruefully.

When the tense silence of the room threatened to become overwhelming it was unsurprisingly Damon who broke it.

“Lovely. Now that that’s settled, and by settled I mean nowhere near settled, what happens next?”

“I’ve got a plan,” Bonnie responded promptly.

“Course you do.” Damon smirked.  
“You’re not going to like it” she rushed on refusing to meet his gaze.

Damon focused his attention in on his witch noting that this did not bode well, he eyed her warily, “Go on…” he drawled.

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny refusing to acknowledge the other two vampires in the room. When the silence stretched on and he began to doubt that she would answer at all he tried again.

“Bonnie” he growled out impatiently “what are you planning?”

Steeling her spine and meeting his gaze defiantly Bonnie finally answered. “My death...obviously.”


	36. Like Hell !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon's reaction to Bonnie's latest plan is about what you'd imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you that have stuck with this story I should be wrapping up shortly (3 more chapters max is what I'm thinking). Thank you all for the awesome comments and the kudos, I am aware that I suck at responding but I do truly read and appreciate the words of encouragement! 
> 
> PS-As always standard disclaimers apply. Additionally this work is in-betaed please excuse any items I missed in the editing process.

Damon shook his head turning to look at Caroline and Stefan, certain that he must have heard Bonnie incorrectly. Judging by the incredulous looks on both of their faces, he had not.

  
“Like Hell!” He spat out, crowding Bonnie’s personal space making his more than obvious.

  
“Hear me out…” Bonnie began only to have Caroline cut her off.

  
“Sorry, no can do, Bon” Caroline cut in doing her best to ignore Bonnie’s look of shocked betrayal.

  
“Isn’t anyone even curious about the plan?” Bonnie tried again.

  
“Not really” Damon spat out, visibly shaking with the effort to suppress his rage. They had JUST had this conversation, he’d thought he was getting through to her but here they were again. Same shit different day, everything had gone to hell in a new highly inventive way, and like day follows night, there was Bonnie Bennett ready willing and able to throw herself on the mystical hand grenade in the name of the greater good. No matter how much things changed it was always the story, Bonnie Bennett to the rescue and he was fine with that…mostly. After all she was Bonnie, and Bonnie was a fixer. She hated to see the people she cared about hurting, would do anything to stop it, up to and including getting herself killed...repeatedly. Damon felt his hands spasm at the thought as he unconsciously tightened his hold on the witch unwilling, unable to let her go.

Seemingly Bonnie was able to follow his train of thought, due in large part to their earlier conversation. Once again she tried to reassure him, pointedly ignoring their audience she focused her attention on the vampire in front of her. “It’s not that,” she whispered to him removing a single arm from his grasp but made no move to back away. Hesitantly she raised her hand to his face tenderly cradling the side of neck and pulling him towards her until their foreheads were pressed together.

  
“It’s not that,” she reaffirmed. “I made you a promised and I intend to keep it.” She whispered as she took purposeful deep breaths as he adjusted his to match hers as he battled back wave after wave of rage and panic.

  
Straightening his pose he backed up a step, still unwilling to relinquish his hold but reestablishing some distance as he spun the pair of them to face the others his expression all but daring them to comment.

  
Fortunately neither Caroline nor Stefan seemed inclined to discuss his outburst focusing instead on the larger matter at hand.  
“Insert explanation here.” Caroline quipped in an effort to lower the tension in the room while still keeping to the issue.  
Bonnie sent a hesitant smile in the direction of her oldest friend appreciating the effort.

  
“How would you feel about me joining the legion of undead?” Bonnie let out in a rush, her body tense as she surveyed her friends gauging their reaction, or lack thereof.

  
Dammit she thought to herself vampires really where the BEST at the poker face.

  
Damon was unsurprisingly the first to respond, it was a thought he’d had before and there was one glaringly obvious reason why he hadn’t forced the issue…yet. “Bon, not to be insensitive but haven’t we done this bit before, with oh I don’t know your MOTHER, you can’t be a vampire AND a witch.”

  
“And I can’t imagine you voluntarily giving that up.” Caroline tacked on narrowing her eyes at the witch, “and if we allowed it Caroline continued while Bonnie visibly scoffed at the phrasing “how would that be different than any other plan, I mean I get it you’ll still be around but you wouldn’t be YOU not fully and once again you’d have made this huge sacrifice and for what?”  
Seeing Bonnie poised to speak Caroline once again cut in, “If you say the greater good or Elena there will be consequences.”

  
“How about preserving the balance?” Bonnie answered.

  
“And just how does a magicless Bennett witch manage that?” Damon asked clearly skeptical.

  
“You wouldn’t be magicless though, would you Bonnie?” Stefan finally joined the conversation. “Think about it, Stefan ventured, “Magic is energy and like all energy it can’t be created or destroyed, and if Bonnie is a perfectly balanced magical force not even death could change that.”

  
Bonnie let out a sigh of relief glad that Stefan seemed to be following her line of thought.

  
“Is that true?” Caroline asked is a small voice, clearly afraid to hope so.

  
“It’s all extremely theoretical but, yes, it’s possible.” Bonnie responded with a determined nod of her head.

  
For his part Damon was torn on one hand he didn’t like the sound of this plan, and on the other he found he liked the sound of it far too much. Sure it sounded good an immortal magically enhanced Bonnie Bennett who NO ONE could take from him, not even father time and yet… theory wasn’t the same as application and what if they were wrong? That was an unacceptable margin of error, one that would leave them with a very dead Bonnie Bennett.

  
“As lovely as all this is, I repeat, like hell are you trying this Bon Bon” he growled.

  
“But Damon just think...” Bonne pleaded.

  
“I AM thinking and quite bit more clearly more than you are at the moment. What if you’re wrong Bonnie? What then? Spoiler alert, then you die! No, just no, absolutely not, you’re not doing it.”

  
“Damon,” Bonnie tried again

  
“Don’t Damon me, you know I’m right about the risk I won’t go along with it.”

  
“You’re not the only vampire I know.” Bonnie spat defiantly causing Damon to glower at the others in the room.

  
“If either of you so much as THINK about it, there will be not limits to the amount of torment I will dream up for you.”

  
“Don’t threaten them!” Bonnie shouted “It’s my decision.”

  
“Actually,” Caroline ventured hesitantly “it’s not.”

  
“What?!” Bonnie turned on Caroline her expression incredulous. 

  
“I understand where you’re coming from Bonnie, honestly I do but Damon’s right…and God help me I think that’s the 2nd or third I’ve said THAT lately, this is your life we’re talking about Bonnie and you deserve to live.”

  
“I deserve to live...” Bonnie scoffed, “since when has this ever been about what I deserve? I deserved a mother who’d pick me but she didn’t, I deserved to hold onto the ONE person who was always there for me but Grams died regardless, I deserved to live through graduation, my father deserved to live…I could go on but believe it or not Care this isn’t meant to be a guilt trip. Me getting the life I deserve was never in the cards for me Care, how is this any different?”

  
Forcing down his knee jerk response Damon instead mulled over her words and damn it if she wasn’t right. Bonnie’s life had never been what she deserved, she deserved so much more. She was so good, so kind, so very forgiving she was quite simply the best of them, the very best humanity had to offer she deserved everything, she deserved…anything she wanted. And there it was, the crux of the matter.

  
“What do you want Bonnie?” He ground out, unconcerned with the seeming non sequitur, his voice low almost pleading “Tell me what you want.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie needs to reflect quite understandably about ALL of the options suddenly available to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is HEAVY introspection, if that's not your thing then feel free to skip this chapter. Thank you for all of the positive feedback. 2016 continues to be brutal but you all are a definite bright spot. Standard Disclaimers applies I do not own the rights to any of these characters, also this work is in-betaed so please excuse any and all mistakes.

Bonnie closed the door behind her as she wandered slowly towards the tree line. She’d agreed to stay within shouting distance of the cabin, but desperately needed to the calming solitude of the forest to be away from her friends, to think.   
It shouldn’t be a familiar feeling, the moment you realize that the world you’ve known has just collapsed. Shattered, fallen to the ground leaving in its wake a million tiny pieces and intellectually you know that it’s all still there that you can pick up the pieces, put everything back in its proper place but it will never really be whole again; and yet that was exactly what it was achingly familiar. This wasn’t the world she’d awoken to this morning, wasn’t the same world she’d left behind last night, and was so far removed from the world she’d inhabited before the brothers Salvatore had rolled back into Mystic Falls and chaos had followed in their wake.

It was something Bonnie had pondered before, whether Damon and Stefan were the catalyst that put everything that followed into motion, or were they merely the harbingers of doom. However, now was not the time to indulge in such flights of fancy. Regardless of the events that had lead them to this moment, here they were and as usual Bonnie Bennett had a decision to make.

Turning Damon’s question over in her mind, what did she want? It really was as complicated and as simple as that. On the surface it seemed simple enough, then again her life had been far from simple for many years now. Leaning against a large oak tree she slid to the ground sitting cross legged on the ground as she centered herself allowing her mind to wander down pathways she generally kept locked away, out of sight if not ultimately out of mind.

She thought back on her life, about the things that made her happy, the things that her made her sad, and the things that fueled her. She thought about her Grams, the woman who had taught her so much, and departed so quickly, she thought about her Father, about his frequent absences and how much they had hurt her growing up, she remembered the brief shining moment when he’d chosen her, chosen to stay, to be her Dad, and she remember the agony of watching Silas kill him. She thought about her friends about Caroline, who had lost so much and yet somehow remained fundamentally the same. Still the same brash bold Caroline, still her best friend, still THERE beside her every single day doing everything in her power to make things okay, and if not okay at least a bit better.

Her thought then turned to her other best friends, tucked away in slumber waiting to live her life… and herein lay the true issue at hand, how to deal with Elena. Thinking about Elena for any length of time was an activity that she strived to avoid, with admittedly limited success. On one hand she was grateful for this chance, this opportunity to live her life, and yet on the other…she was angry. How this situation was any difference in than the reverse? How many times had she fought for Elena, suffered for Elena, DIED for Elena? And she would do it all again, in an instant that’s what she did, that’s what you did for the people you loved…you chose them. And yet, in the end Elena never chose them.

It wasn’t a topic she often entertained but it bothered her they’d all done so much to retrieve Elena’s humanity because that’s what she wanted…and Bonnie found she resented her for it. Elena wasn’t the only one who never planned on being a vampire, Caroline hadn’t exactly had a choice in the matter, but she adapted and moved on where Elena had not and while Caroline could and would be her best friend for all of eternity Elena was human now and she simply could not. There was no room in this world, THEIR world for the life Elena wanted so she’d had to choose and in the end she hadn’t chosen them.

What Bonnie wanted she realized with crystal clarity, she could never get, while fate may have dealt her a harsh hand when it came to family, the battered little island of misfit toys they’d cobbled together vampire, hybrid, werewolf alike…well she wouldn’t trade them for anything and she’d NEVER leave them behind. To be fair she tried to imagine it, tried to imagine her life, unfolding the way she’d always assumed it would growing up. Tried to imagine growing up, growing old, the house with the white picket fence, and adoring husband and the 2.5 children she’d always assumed were someone in her future. It rang incredible hollow, even ignoring the gaping hole in the logic that would allow that future, could she really be happy with that knowing that she’d live her life, aging day after day while Caroline stayed frozen at 17 forever? She’d have Stefan of course but sometime a girl needed her best friend.

Much as she was tempted to make this decision for them she knew that if ever there was a reason to be selfish, now was the time, truth be told the only thing keeping her alive this long was her magic, she couldn’t imagine NOT being a witch, now it appeared she’d never have to. The Aereum, the eternal preserver of the balance, could she do it? Did she want to? It was a monumental responsibility and yet...it seemed rather fitting. After all that she’d seen, all she’d done, every sacrifice she’d made along the way, they’d uniquely prepared her for this moment. With her decision made, Bonnie began to being making her way back to the house feeling a peacefulness completely foreign to her, she could do this. She would do this, in her experience dying had always been the easy part, living was much harder, now it was time for both.


	38. She had a habit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie reveals her plans (or at least the largest part of them) to the others, how will they respond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again so much for sticking with this story I continue to be blown away by all of the feedback. Standard Disclaimers apply and as always this work is in-betaed so please excuse any and all mistakes. Also another disclaimer for those who don't like a ton of introspection, if that's you your're gonna have a hard time with this chapter, unlike the last it's not ENTRIRELY introspection but there is a ton of it here so...heads up.

Bonnie’s purposeful stride as she approached the cabin told Damon quite a bit, while at the same time not revealing nearly enough. She had obviously made a decision, but what had she decided? And assuming he didn’t like the answer, would there be enough time to convince (or coerce) her to change her answer. With a Herculean effort he got his mind back on track, THAT was not the point here, this had to be about what Bonnie wanted for herself. Whatever, the outcome he’d make sure she got exactly that he inwardly resolved, fighting down the waves of rage and panic that threatened to overwhelm him just thinking about it.

  
Apparently he wasn’t the only one to hear the approaching with, one moment he was staring vacantly into the fire contemplating an eternity both with and without his with, and the next there was Stefan lounging nonchalantly in a nearby armchair looking for all the world like he’d been there the entire time instead of restraining a VERY anxious Caroline Forbes in order to give Bonnie the alone time she’d requested. Given the tension that had been nearly radiating from Caroline he was utterly unsurprised when the blonde blurred through the room and to the front door, stopping just shy of opening it. Damon raised an eyebrow as instead of bounding out of the door to barrage Bonnie with questions she took a deep breath and instead joined them in the living room, tensely lowering herself into a seat. It seemed that despite all the pacing and muttering she’d been doing Caroline was at least trying to give Bonnie the space she’d asked for, her success was debatable but considering that when all was said and done she was in fact Caroline Forbes, she was actually displaying a remarkable level of self-control.

  
Never fully taking his attention off of Bonnie’s approach, he heard the change instantly when she stepped onto the front porch the soles of her boots causing an echo against the wood with each of step until she arrived at the door. Adjusting his hearing he focused in on Bonnie, tuning out everything else. At this distance he could hear her heartbeat pounding in her chest, the pace frantic reminding him fleetingly of a hummingbird, such a departure from its usual steady thrum, his breath caught; quite without his permission. Apparently neither the change nor his reaction to it was missed by the other vampires in the room.

  
“She’s just nervous, it’s a big decision. It doesn’t mean the worst.” Caroline whispered far too low for anyone other than the three of them to overhear.

  
Damon wasn’t sure who exactly she was trying to reassure him, or herself. Low as the volume of it had been Caroline’s word came out high pitched and anxious. Stefan leaned in closer seeking to reassure her, saying nothing as Caroline grasped his hand for support in a clench so tight it had to hurt a bit. Through it all Stefan remained stoic.  
Outside, Bonnie took a deep breath obviously steeling herself for what would no doubt be a difficult discussion, no matter which way it went.

  
Damon closed his eyes focusing on the sound of her, her heartbeat, her breath. Compared to the rest of their ragtag little group she made so much noise and it was the soundtrack of his life these days a never ending chorus all but singing I’m here, I exist, I matter. He couldn’t imagine it any other way…at least he tried not to, but try as he might he could never fully outrun the thought. She was a human, a witch to be sure, but still very much a human being, and he knew better than most how unbearably fragile that could be.

  
He’d tried to imagine a world in which all of this was absent the ache and weight of that vacant landscape entirely devoid of Bonnie Bennett was staggering. That thought was quickly followed by the alternative. A world where Bonnie’s heart didn’t beat, where hew breaths were silent, a world where she made no noise at all unless she so desired…In his mind he saw her laughing green eyes sparkling in mirth while flashing elongated canines and he calmed. She’d hate it and he knew that but she’d be THERE.

  
Those were the futures he’d acclimated himself, and now suddenly there was another option. The best of all possible things as far as he was concerned, but at what price? What if they were wrong?  
The click of the door lock silenced all further contemplation from his mind as Bonnie FINALLY joined them. Closing the door firmly behind her, she crossed to the couch, opting not to remove her/ his leather jacket from her shoulders. God, not even he could keep track of the ownership of the thing it was HIS jacket, but much like the rest of him that made it irrevocably hers.

__________________________________________________________

“I’ve made my decision” she announced suddenly. After all, was there really a proper lead in to this particular conversation?  
Those four words were enough to freeze all three of the vampires present, stilling in that unnatural way they had as they regarded her. Not for the first time that day she cursed the vampire poker face, it told her nothing. She’d made her decision and as far as she was concerned that was that, still some kind of indication as to the welcome her new would receive would have been nice. Soldiering on, she continued.

  
“There’s really no choice to make,” she began startling a curious flinch out of both Damon and Caroline, rushing on before either of them could interrupt as they looked poised to do “I’m staying. We’re going to need a few things I don’t have on hand to do the ceremony, but a run into town should solve that”

  
The rest of what she might have said was cut off as Caroline let out noise suspiciously like a girlish squeal of delight as she launched herself at her best friend clearly unable to restrain herself any longer. “Oh thank God,” Caroline breathed out as she blurred across the room to pull her friend into a near bone crushing hug.

  
“Still human Caroline.” Bonnie bit out comically watching in clear amusement as Caroline noticed the grip and released some of the pressure having the decency to look a bit abashed.

  
Stefan was unsuccessfully attempting to smother a grin at the two of them and Damon….well Damon’s face still told her nothing.

  
“Just to clear here, you’re opting into whole eternity plan?” Damon ventured as if certain he had her incorrectly.  
Bonnie nearly rolled her eyes in response but settled for replying in the affirmative.

  
At this Damon seemed to visibly deflate, as if he’d braced himself for an impact that had never come. Being fluent in Damon as she was it was as effusive a response as she’d gotten from Caroline. Unable to let go of the thought now that it had occurred to her Bonnie dared to probe the extreme reactions her announcement had evoked.

  
“Why does that surprise you?”

  
There was a tense moment of silence at that and it was Caroline who finally did respond.

  
“You’re kidding right?” The blonde hedged.

  
When Bonnie continued to stare down her best friend since clearly Caroline was the weak link when it came to stoicism, she went on. “Bon, you’re my best friend and I love you to pieces but you do have a bit of history with martyrdom.”

  
Turning to meet both Stefan and Damon’s glaze told her that Caroline was speaking for all of them at the moment.  
“I did what was necessary,” Bonnie defended only to be cut off by Stefan.

  
“You did what was necessary to save everyone but yourself” He ventured with a heavy sigh “and it’s all of our faults for letting you.” He finished meeting her gaze unflinchingly.

  
Not quite seeing it that way but recognizing by his words and the exceptionally stubborn set of Caroline and Damon’s respective jaws that arguing with them about it would be an exercise in futility Bonnie caved. Flopping unceremoniously onto the sofa and tucking her feet.

  
The gleam in Damon’s eye as he took in her stance told her as obviously as if he’d spoken that she was pouting, at the moment she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

  
Taking their cue from the petulant witch the others resumed their seats.

  
“Now that THAT’s settled, why don’t you explain to us what exactly happens now.” Damon cut in, collapsing onto the couch next to her closer than was strictly necessary. Turning to glare at him had no effect and after a few seconds of silent exchange Bonnie once again capitulated. Damon would be Damon no matter what, there was a strange sort of comfort in that.


	39. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's the big day, but what will that mean for everyone involved? More may be at stake than anyone had imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can't apologize enough for the delay....If you're not into really long author's notes feel free to fast froward to the chapter at this point the rest is really just me rambling. Real life and I had a series of disagreements culminating in a knock down drag out, but I've emerged victourous. I've changed careers and moved about 300 miles away from my last place so everything is new and exciting. I also made the monumental mistake of catching back up on the show which A) makes writing this more complicated b/c we are now privy to additional character development and B) really ticked me off. I'm really not happy with the way they handled Bonnie's arc the last 2 seasons if I didn't like the actor's portrayals so much I'd have even worse thing to say but there are so many loose threads in those season that I could go on for days, but I won't. In addition to the career change, move, and related drama my computer has decided to give me grief it'll take me at least a few days to fix it so this is being written on my tablet so if my spelling and grammar is worse than usual that would be why. My apologies in advance. Thank you to any and everyone who has taken the time to read and comment. I really do read them and you all are the main reason these things don't get abandoned I truly hope you enjoy. -Viv

Damon closed his eyes leaning his head against the cool glass as he gazed out the window. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was being ridiculous. He also knew that he was categorically incapable of being anything else at the moment. He should have known there was a catch. There was ALWAYS a catch, it was one of the myriad of reasons he couldn’t stand witches...unless they were of the Bennet variety of course. 

Bonnie had all but waved of his concern. 

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained.” She’d responded when he’d expressed his completely legitimate concerns. Part of him wanted to rage at her, to shake her, to make her understand that her life was far too important, too precious to gamble with. Another part of him wanted to kiss her senseless for the decision she’d made, to say he was conflicted would be an understatement of epic proportions. He was so close to having everything he’d ever wanted, everything he’d never really allowed himself to want before he was equally as likely to have it all snatched away. His musing were interrupted when a tumbler appeared in his peripheral vision filled with an amber liquid. 

Rolling his eyes in mock exasperation he turned to face Stefan. 

“Hello, Brother.” He quipped completely unsurprised that Stefan had elected to intrude on his solitude. 

“Just wanted to see how you’re faring, all things considered.” Stefan replied raising his hands in faux surrender as he settled on the porch swing. 

Damon didn’t bother asking how his brother had been able to ascertain the anxiety he’d been attempting to mask all evening, only retreating to solitude of the porch when the girl's had retired for the evening. Caroline mothering Bonnie to bed all the while lecturing her that she’d need a good night’s rest if she was going to be attempting what she’d termed “magical badassery of biblical proportions”. 

Having retrieved the myriad of items required for tomorrow’s ceremony from either Bonnie’s own stash, or the surprisingly helpful witch Bria’s. There was very little left to be done so Bonnie had humored her friend allowing her to usher her to bed, all but tucking her in with a bare minimum of eye rolling and put upon sighs. 

“As I see it, there are two ways we can proceed with the conversation, I can continue to gently prompt you towards the point or we can cut to the chase, seeing as how you’ve been so forthcoming with information lately and considering the fact that at some point you’ll likely want to go back to your new favorite hobby of listening to Bonnie breath I’m hoping you’ll go with door number one.” Stefan said sipping his own scotch irreverently. 

Damon turned on him in a blur of motion, “You think this is a joke?” He spat out. 

“To be honest Damon, I don’t know what to think...I don’t think any of us do. Bonnie included.” At that Damon stopped short. 

“What do you mean?” He demanded. 

“Damon, for the last time, what EXACTLY is going on with you & Bonnie” 

“Is old age making you senile,we’ve had this conversation already.” Damon replied. 

“And we’ll have it again until one or both of us knows the answer to the question.” Stefan persisted. 

Seeing his brother’s resolve Damon sipped his own drink in contemplation before answering. “ I’ve told you already, Stef I love her. I’m IN LOVE with her, is that what you want to hear?” 

“Only if it’s true” Stefan responded causing Damon to laugh humorlessly. 

“Of course it’s true, how could it be anything but….she’s Bonnie” 

“She’s always been Bonnie Damon, but you haven’t always been in love with her” 

Thinking back over their shared history Damon begged to differ, “Actually I think I have.” 

They sat in companionable silence for a moment each lost in their own thoughts, Stefan thinking back over his brother’s shared history with their resident witch in a new light was forced to concede that there was some truth in Damon’s words. Even so, the obvious question needed to be asked. 

“If that’s the case, then how do you explain Elena?” Stefan ventured, holding up a hand to forestall Damon’s knee jerk reaction.

“I’m not demanding answers, for my own sake and I’m not talking about my relationship with her or whatever bizarre love triangle or square we wound up in with. I’m asking, if you love Bonnie, if you’re in love with Bonnie, what is Elena to you Damon?” 

Sipping absently at his scotch Damon ordered his thoughts. 

“It’s...difficult to explain,” he ventured. 

“Try,” Stefan countered brooking no argument. 

“Elena’s wonderful, she’s alway been wonderful… she’s everything I ever wanted in my life. She’s what I thought Katherine was, and when I met her I couldn’t help but want that. The more time I spent with her the more she sucked me into her orbit and I went along willingly. That’s Elena in a nutshell she’s like the sun, in a way so bright and warm and inviting and the perfect match for the man I was once upon a time.” 

“But, that man’s long gone and this life, OUR life is no fairy tale, but I think that a part of me really wanted it to be. I saw Elena and right or wrong I saw a second chance to be the man I was before but in doing so I did us all a disservice. I’m not the person I used to be….to be perfectly honest I don’t even really want to be that person anymore I just couldn’t see it at the time.” 

Thrown by his brother’s candidness Stefan hesitated a moment before he ventured another question “And Bonnie?” He asked hesitantly. 

Downing the remainder of his drink in one go, Damon sighed heavily before responding. 

“If Elena’s the sun, then my Bonnie’s the moon.” Damon responded, ignoring his brother’s raised brows at his unwitting use of the possessive “ Everyone always pays such attention to the sun, because if bright and warm and blinding but even at the height of the day….the moon’s always there.” 

Raking his hands through his hair he swore “I’m no good at this, none of it’s coming out right” Taking another deep unnecessary breath he went on. “ My life, my un-death, whatever you want to call it was like a long endless night and then there was Elena and for a moment, I could see the light again...or at least I could remember it and I thought I wanted that, but Elena and I were never what anyone would call a stable relationship and I always walking a tightrope trying to keep her happy so she would love me, so she COULD love me. Then Bonnie and I guys got trapped on the other side and it collapsed, and then there was the prison world and there was Bonnie, and I’m an idiot because there was ALWAYS Bonnie. She was always right there and I just wasn’t paying attention.” 

“And now…” Stefan prompted. 

Going unnaturally still Damon extended his hearing zeroing in on the steady beat of Bonnie’s heart beat, memorizing it, letting it soothe him as he made his last confession. “Now I couldn’t look away if I wanted to...and I’d never want to.” 

“You’re being exceptionally candid this evening.” Stefan observed beginning to feel uneasy at the weight of what WASN’T being said. 

“You deserve answers” Damon shrugged unconvincingly. 

“Since when?” 

“Since now, is when I’m capable of giving them.” Damon replied tonelessly. 

Giving up all pretense at subtlety Stefan finally asked him directly. “What aren’t you telling me Damon?” 

Meeting Damon’s glacial gaze Stefan’s thought finally zeroed in on what it his brother was failing to say outright, needing to have it confirmed he asked the question who’s answer he was dreading. 

“Damon...what happens if tomorrow….ends badly?” 

It was a question they’d all been thinking one Bonnie had addressed however briefly, and at the end of the day it was her decision to make so they’d respected that but if this spell backfired, if Bonnie wasn’t able to control the power she was attempting to draw upon it would mean the end of her life and he was beginning to greatly fear what that would mean for Damon. 

Seeing Damon’s eyes go even colder still Stefan all but panicked. “No Damon, you can’t seriously be considering throwing your switch” 

“Little brother, Bonnie Bennett is my heart, my light, and my moral compass all wrapped in a delectable little package. If she’d gone...I’m not sure I’ll have a choice.” 

With those words of warning Damon made his way back inside, abandoning all thoughts of propriety he let himself into Bonnie’s room slipping into bed beside her pulling her. 

Pressing a chaste kiss to her brow as she snuggled against him he all but whispered his truth “I’m in love with you Bonnie Bennett and I need you to live.”


	40. Never is (Still) a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a beast of a chapter that should likely be at least 2, changes are in store for the Mystic Falls gang. So many changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this fic got away from me I wrote this chapter a few times before I was happy with it (hence the lag). You all continue to be amazing thank you all so much for taking the time to read this there's 1 large chapter left to go where I'll tie up the loose ends. Once again so sorry for the lack of updates I'm striving to do better.

Damon Salvatore was a lot of things. To those he cared about, few though they may be, he was ferocious in his loyalty, there was no end to what he would or wouldn’t do to save them. He was also clever, if arguably slightly (or entirely) insane, witty handsome, and generally observant, which is why he really should have noticed that the witch at his side, was only feigning sleep. The tension that entered her frame was a dead giveaway despite her efforts to continue with the ruse. 

Further tightening his hold, Damon decided to wait her out, unsurprisingly it didn’t take long. With a heavy sigh Bonnie’s eye fluttered open abandoning all pretense. 

“Do we really have to have this conversation now?” she asked dejectedly. 

Confused, and frankly displeased at both her tone and her reticence. Damon squared his jaw forcing himself to reply calmly. “I think we should.”

“Look Damon, emotions are understandably running high at the moment, and I get it there’s a lot at stake, no need to say anything we might regret later.” She replied in a rush trying unsuccessfully to slip out of his embrace. 

For his part Damon was having none of it, pulling Bonnie slightly situating her flat on her back he leaned over her. Blue eyes blazing into green, “I agree let’s not say anything we don’t mean and I repeat. I. LOVE. YOU Bonnie Bennett.” 

“I know you do.” she sighed. 

“I’m in love with you.” He pressed, annoyed when the witch refused to meet his gaze. “Bonnie” he all but growled, jaw clinched in obvious annoyance, a hint of something more well buried just underneath… it was the well concealed edge of hurt lurking just beneath the surface that that did her in. Admitting defeat she raised her gaze to his. 

“Guess we’re doing this now…” she hedged. 

“I think, that’s likely best don’t you think?” he responded eying the clock meaningfully, a clear reminder of just how much time she had...or didn’t have left. 

“Look Damon,” she began only to be forestalled when Damon cut in. 

“No YOU look Bon, you're a judgy little self-sacrificing witch and for some reason that I will never entirely understand you’ve allowed me in your life and I love you for it, for that and so much more.” 

Pausing a moment, taking in Bonnie’s somewhat incredulous expression he decided to tackle the subject they were both clearly avoiding.

“I love you Bonnie. I. AM. IN. LOVE. WITH. YOU! And I know I’ve given you every reason to believe otherwise with everything that’s happened with Elena but Bonnie...you’re my world. You HAVE to see that.” 

“I was blind Bonnie, I know that I can see that now. When I came back to Mystic Falls I was...broken in so many ways I was lonely and I was tired, of all of it and determined to get Katherine back, blinded by who I thought she was, what I thought I’d lost, only to find out it was all a lie. And there was Elena the personification of everything I’d ever wanted up to that point, she was everything Katherine should have been, everything I thought she was and she was my second chance...at least I let myself think she was and for a while it worked I was happy or at least I thought I was but even back then, even when you and I were at each other’s throats and you were trying to kill me every other day, I couldn’t leave you alone. I should have seen it then, but I didn’t and I’m sorry Bonnie, I’m so very sorry.” 

“You don’t need to apologize Damon...” Bonnie broke in tears pooling in her green eyes at his heartfelt confession. 

“Don’t I though?” Damon countered “I need to get this out Bonnie, I need you to hear it...to have all of the facts before you rush headlong into this because there’s something else you need to realize Bon, if you do this...if this works. You’ll never be free of me all these months I’ve been driving myself crazy over losing you, trying to figure out how in the world I could ever find it in me to let you go… and now it looks like I won’t have to and I’m thrilled and I’m scared because you have to know what that means” 

Bonnie let out a sob, at this, overcome by emotion. Even so, Damon went on,

“I’m sorry Bonnie, I overlooked you for so long. Tried to convince myself this was something other than what it is. Trying to convince myself that there could be anyone for me but you. That’s all behind us, it’s over and done with. This, this is real and regardless of whether you want our relationship to be more than it is now or if you want us to stay exactly as we are, I need you to believe me. I’ll be whatever you want, whatever you need for as long as you’ll have me…” at this he broke off. 

“Forever” she replied abruptly grinning in joy and wonder as she flung herself into his arms. 

Damon wasted no time pulling the witch further into his embrace breathing in her scent memorizing the feel of her warmth in his arms. Overwhelmed by the sheer rightness of it all. This, THIS was what he’d always wanted, what he'd spent so much time and energy trying not to want but now, in this moment, with her in his arms he couldn't imagine anything else. 

“You’ll never be rid of me Bonnie Bennett” he whispered through her hair. 

“Never” she with certainty a world of promise in her voice. 

*********************************  
The morning dawned far too early for Damon’s liking, Bonnie had drifted off not too long after midnight but of course not before they’d had the conversation neither one of them dared put off any longer. To his everlasting relief, Bonnie has agreed to a failsafe, in case this spell went horribly awry.

“Just as a precaution,” Caroline chirped anxiously when she’s broached the subject after a tense hour-long discussion (read shouting match) between the newly minted couple. 

“I’ve told you, there’s little to no risk. It’s mostly a formality think of it as a ceremony” Bonnie had argued. 

“Because none of us have ever had one of those end badly” Damon drawled rolling his eyes at Bonnie’s sheer pigheadedness. 

The look Caroline gave her was priceless and even the normally stoic Stefan raised a brow at that. 

Whether it was Caroline’s scorn, Stefan’s scoff or whether Damon’s word finally permeated through the heady cloud of her euphoria and mostly solidified power Bonnie finally conceded. 

“Not your blood, I want Caroline’s” that had been her sticking point. 

Some of his hurt must have shown, or maybe she just knew him that well. Whatever the case she’s rushed to clarify. 

“If this does go bad, which by the way it won’t I don’t want to wake up sire bond to you. This way when I choose you none of us will have to wonder.” 

Ignoring his own rush of elation Damon opted for flippancy, “And if you wind up sire bonded to Blondie?” 

Bonnie responded with a sweet smile that he knew better than to trust. 

“Then we’ll ride off into the night and live happily ever after right Care?” 

“Oh no doubt.” Caroline responded promptly and with mock seriousness before her laughter got the better of her. 

“Your face. OMG your face” Caroline crowed at Stefan

“Yours was equally epic” Bonnie guffawed. 

“I’m glad you too are enjoying yourselves,” Damon snapped far from amused by their antics. 

Seeing the very real concern clearly felt by both brothers brought both the women back to the matter at hand. For her part Caroline looked duly chastened causing Bonnie to roll her eyes. 

Tired of the pointless histrionics Bonnie pulled the one card she knew without a doubt would silence the lot of them. 

“Do you all trust me? “ Bonnie asked, bringing them all up cold. 

“That’s not fair,” Caroline began, “only to be interrupted. 

“It’s absolutely fair,” Bonnie countered “because if you trust me you’ll believe me when I tell you that I have this, and I know I don’t have the best track record but I think we can all agree that we’ve made mistakes in the past that we’d appreciate not having held against us,” she said looking at each of them pointedly. 

“I’ve got this, I promise you I’ve got this. I’m humoring you because I recognize your concern is coming from a place on genuine concern, but at the end of the day none of you can do this for me. So again I’ll ask you, do you trust me?” 

Slumping her shoulders in defeat Caroline was the first to respond, “Of course” followed by a nod from Stefan that seemed to settle the matter for him as well. Bonnie turned to Damon last. 

“I love you, and I trust you with my life. You know I do, I’m just not sure I can trust you with yours,” he admitted. 

“Then how about you trust me because I asked you to?” 

Seeing the earnestness in her gaze, in her expression he finally capitulated. 

Things moved rather quickly after that, the ritual itself was surprisingly simple at least to observe. The ominous gathering of the clouds overhead and the unnatural sway of the surrounding trees made it seem anything but for the Bennett heir. 

A sense of foreboding lay thick on the clearing as each burst of energy seemingly doubled the last, the scent of blood in the air was nearly enough to crumble the reserve of all three vampires as a trail of blood began to trickle out of Bonnie’s nose. 

Flashbacks to the final moments of Sheila Bennett made Damon tense, now more than ever he was glad he’d been able to wrangle the concession out of his witch. His witch….but for how much longer? 

This was too much, surely it was too much and yet he remained motionless watching, observing but unable to interfere no matter how sorely he was tempted all because she’d asked it of him. 

The words coming from Bonnie’s mouth built to a crescendo and abruptly stopped as the witch’s gaze went to the sky as if awaiting some type of signal. They had a moment to wonder as to the cause before a single crack of lightning lit the sky piercing the witch in the chest crumbling her to the ground as her friends looked on in shock and horror as Bonnie’s chest rose once, twice, and then no more. 

“Oh god no.” Caroline sobbed into Stefan’s chest unable or unwilling to come to grips with what had just occurred. Stefan moved, as if to check on Bonnie’s prone form, only to be forestalled by Damon. 

“Wait,” he said his voice breaking tellingly. 

“Damon,” Stefan tried to reason only to be forestalled by an impatient wave of Damon’s hand. 

“I know, okay I know Stefan, but she promised and she wouldn’t have done this...not to me, not now.” 

Slowly Damon approached her still form raising her gingerly until she was prompt sitting against his chest. 

“You don’t get to do this Bonnie.” he spoke calmly to the witch brushing her hair away from her face. 

“A Bennet’s word is their bond, and you’re the last of the Bennett’s so you can’t go even if you want to, but especially not now,” he continued watching her closely for any sign of response, fighting an internal battle against the panic threatening to overwhelm him, fighting the urge to flip the switch because THIS pain was just too much. 

“Never is a promise, Bon Bon and you can’t afford to lie.” he snapped at the prone witch in his arm. 

“She’ll be a vampire” Caroline’s voice finally broke through the heady haze of dread. 

It was true he supposed, if Bonnie had over reached, if this had in fact proved to be the end of Bonnie Bennett and the entire Bennett line she’d rise tomorrow in transition….she’d be back, he’d have his beloved witch again, only she wouldn’t be his witch, she wouldn’t be a witch but a vampire...she’d hate it he suddenly realized. Thinking back on the conversation they’d had long ago after he’d turned Abby, how much being disconnected from her powers would hurt her. It had been selfish he realized to ask her to turn even as a failsafe but they couldn’t do without her, HE couldn’t be without her. 

Further contemplation was rendered ultimately unnecessary when a sharp intake of breath issued from the woman in his arms, her back arching unnaturally as her previously silent heart beat once, twice before taking off. Tightening his hold on Damon looked into down. Bonnie eyes were wide open, her pupils blown the entirety of her eyes blazed a dark emerald green before settling. A tense moment later she finally relaxed, her breathing and heart beat resuming a normal rhythm.

It was only then that Damon realized that at some point Stefan and Caroline had joined him in close proximity the witch in question. Caroline took Bonnie’s hand in her own, raising her wrist to feel the pulse thrumming steadily there needing the reassurance despite the fact that they could clearly hear her pulse humming along. 

“Bonnie,” Caroline ventured hesitantly “can you hear me? Bonnie, if you can hear me squeeze my hand.” 

All three waited tensely for any sign of response and were rewarded for their patience a moment later when Bonnie eyes finally flitted open. 

“Are you okay?” Damon demanded as he felt Bonnie begin to struggle to her feet. Fighting the urge to roll his eye at this delightfully display of her typical stubbornness Damon whisked them both to their feet. 

“Never better,” Bonnie replied faintly. 

The fragility in her voice had the expected effect on her companions who all began to hover. Seeing this Bonnie decided that a demonstration was in order. 

Widening her stance and distancing herself slightly from her companions, glaring slightly when they move as a single unit to follow her. Taking a deep breath Bonnie centered herself calling to the power she could feel coursing through her veins, pooled at the center of her being intertwined with the essence of who she was. It was that more than any physical ailment that had caused her momentarily feel faint, it was a rush the sense of power and the accompanying euphoria like a sugar high without the resulting crash and THIS was who she was now.

She felt the air around her grow heavy and electric as was her wish, the sky overhead grew overcast and lightening lit the sky. She felt her eyes once again bleed to solid jade and heard rather than saw her friends gasp at the change, deciding to forgo further grandstanding Bonnie released the energy and let everything return to normal. 

“Not to state the obvious Bon, but as impressive that is how does this change anything? You’re still human...”  
Magicing the pocket knife she kept in her purse to her hand in a movement so fast even her friends supernatural reflexes were unable to counter she plunged the blade into arm. 

Ignoring her friends shock and dismay she held the injury out for the inspection watching in fascination as her skin stitched itself together and reformed replacing the injury with restored perfection without so much as a conscious thought. 

“Not exactly,” she smirked slowing and then stopping her heart all the while meeting the incredulous and hyper focused gazes of her friends. 

Damon was the first to break from the stupor caused by that display. “How is that even possible?” he asked gesturing to the Bonnie, a Bonnie who stood fully awake without displaying a single sign of life. No pulse, not a breath utterly still and yet...not. 

Bonnie was of course less than surprised by the blonde blur that all but tackled her at this. “This is the best day ever!” Caroline said excitedly as she rocked them both back in forth in the bear hug she’d initiated and Stefan chuckled at her antics. 

“Oh my god, we have to get back to Mystic Falls!” Caroline abruptly declared ignoring the looks she got from the apparent non sequitur. 

It was Bonnie who provided the context for the brothers, “Elena should be waking up soon”.


	41. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story, so what does the future entail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost a HUGE thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this. Thank you so much for those of you kind enough to leave a comment they are literally the highlight of my day, I’m so glad that this story has been well received and you all are the actual best. I’m likely done with this pairing for the time being but may start writing in some additional fandoms if you want to see what I’m up to you can find me on Tumblr (I’m not new to the site but just adding content now) feel free to message me. Also as a side note, I’m going through and replying to all of the comments I’ve received starting tomorrow so you may want to disable notifications if you have them on. This is the end of this story I truly hope you enjoy. 
> 
> As always please excuse any and all grammatical mistakes this work is unbetaed. PS this likely shoud have been more than on chapter but it took me forever to write as is, I

“Sorry Ladies, you’re mystery mission is going to have to wait” Stefan deadpanned as he loaded their belongings into the trunk of the car.

“Nope.” Caroline responded with a smile popping the “p” in a manner she knew Damon couldn’t stand.

Seeing his look of confusion she elaborated “I’m guessing Bonnie didn’t share with the rest of the class…”

“Nope” Bonnie responded mimicking Caroline in tone and inflection eliciting an eye roll from Damon.

“Et tu Bonnie?” He grumbled trying for irritation and failing miserably causing Bonnie to smile at him winningly and batting her eyes until he finally cracked towing her towards him and planting an affectionate brush of his lips against her forehead, “You better be glad you’re cute.”

“Oh God, you two are going to be like this from now on aren’t you?” Caroline all but wailed turning to Stefan seemingly in horror “This is what we have to look forward to for all eternity.”

“Somehow, we’ll cope,” Stefan countered unable to suppress his elation at seeing his family so..happy. “That being said, I believe explanations are in order.”

“That feeling I was getting that I needed to visit Salem, well there was a very good reason for it, Bonnie started “Bria was summoning me”

“Care to share why?” Damon drawled obviously deducing the gist of her explanation.

Seeing Stefan’s continued confusion prompter Bonnie to take pity on him “She’s a Bennett...distant cousin and not very powerful but a Bennett nonetheless. She was trying to help, to be fair I likely would have figured out my new status on my own eventually, but you can’t deny she certainly helped me along.”

“And Regina?”

“Regina thought by sticking around she’d get two Bennett witches for the price of one, and that she and her muscle could bully us into doing her bidding. Needless to say she got more than she bargained for.” Bonnie said with a wicked gleam in her eye and a cold smile eerily reminiscent of one of Damon’s

“What are we going to do with those two by the way?” Damon interrupted

“Bria's disappeared and SOMEONE staked Regina, Bonnie toured the remains so I’m guessing our work here is done.” Caroline offered.

“Yep, we’re a little pressed for time so I’ll drop the deed in the mail to the original owner of this place on our way out of town.” Bonnie said as she slung herself into the driver’s side of Damon’s car.

Ignoring her intention of driving Damon swung himself into the driver’s seat forcing her to slide across the bench to the passenger side to avoid being squashed by his bulk.

“You better be glad you’re cute.” She told him with a mock glare.

Shaking his head at their antics Stefan turned to Caroline “Shall we?” He asked as he ushered her to his car, returning her sunny smile as they began their journey home.

*************************************************************  
The drive home was a bit frenetic, despite Bonnie’s assurances that she had matters well in hand all four were anxious to get back to Mystic Falls.

For Bonnie the eminent reunion with her best friend was something she was looking forward to with equal parts elation and dread. Things had changed so much in the span of her friends slumber….some things more than she thought ruefully as she glanced at Damon through her lashes.

“You’re worrying about nothing” Damon’s voice cut through her ruminations.

“Who said I was worrying?” She hedged, causing Damon raise an eyebrow as he turned his gaze on her.

“Please, I can FEEL the weight of your guilt from here”

“I have nothing to feel guilty about,” she responded entirely too quickly.

“I know this Bon,” he sighed tenderly taking one hand off the wheel to intertwine his hand with hers, raising it and brushing a gentle kiss.

“I don’t know what to tell her…” Bonnie admitted.

“WE’LL tell her the truth,” Damon countered his word choice emphasizing the most important part, the part that coincidentally Bonnie had the hardest time accepting that she wasn’t in this alone, that she wouldn’t be in ANYTHING alone ever again if he had his way; and if there was one thing Damon excelled at it was getting his way.

“I love you.” Bonnie said with a sigh, unfastening her seatbelt and sliding across the bench seat towards her vampire love, tucking herself under this arm and snuggling against his side.

“And I you.” Damon replied tightening his grip on his witch. The passed the next few moment in companionable silence before Damon once again began to speak.

“I think she knew,” he offered hesitantly “Elena,” he clarified needlessly “something she said when we put her in the tomb...she told me not to wait for her. That I wasn’t going to wait for her, I didn’t dwell on it at the time but now...let’s just say there’s a possibility this may come as less of a surprise to her than we’re anticipating.”

Prompted by Damon’s confession Bonnie racked her own brain mulling over her last interaction with her best friend. “She told me, that we’d both get to have the lives we wanted, just not at the same time…” Damon smirked at this and the rather obvious literal interpretation of Elena’s words to Bonnie.

“Shut up.” Bonnie replied exasperated with him, “somehow I doubt that she was talking about you...at least not specifically but knowing what she told you does make me wonder,” she admitted.

Lost in her thoughts Bonnie lapse into silence and then into slumber as Damon pulled her closer still happy to leave her to her thoughts and to her dreams comforted beyond measure by the thrumming of her heartbeat, the steady rise and fall of her chest, the symphony of her breath, secure in the knowledge that Bonnie Bennett wasn’t going anywhere.

The remainder of the trip passes in a blur, Bonnie sleeps through most of it waking briefly when they stop for gas before allowing Damon to essentially tuck her in under his leather jacket.

Dawn is just breaking over the town as they pull into the driveway of the boarding house Bonnie wakes as the engine quiets and Damon gently shakes her, ensuring that she’s indeed awake.

Bonnie wakes feeling refreshed and ready to face the task and inevitable confrontation that awaited her. Some of her thought process must have shown on her face or equally likely Damon just KNEW the likely direction her thoughts had taken. Ever so gently he pulled her out of the car taking her hand in his as soon as she was fully out of the car.

Stefan and Caroline joined the pair a moment later, trying and not quite succeeding at concealing their own anxiety.

“So what now?” Caroline asked as she fidgeted nervously and regarded her friend.

Without a word, and without relinquishing her hold on Damon’s hand Bonnie walked purposefully towards the mausoleum her friend following silently.

Unsealing the crypt was the work of a moment, taking significantly less time than the spell she’d cast to seal it, and this time not a single word left her mouth Bonnie merely placed her palm against the door and physically “pushed”. The air around the group of them shimmered palpably at the change and when they looked to Bonnie in askance she responded with a shrug, before offering “I am much more now than I was before” in way of explanation.

Any further clarification that might have been asked to that utterly vague tidbit would have to wait as the air surrounding Bonnie once again shifted, her eyes taking on a faraway look before the emerald of her gaze bled into the white before eclipsing her pupils turning her eyes into emerald flames.

Slipping her hand out of Damon’s she approached Elena’s coffin, willing it open with a thought and gazing down at her friend offering no resistance when Damon elected to shadow her. Taking Elena’s hands in both of hers she focused the entirety of her being on Kai’s spell simmering there still reading his intent and all but smirking as careful as Kai had been in his intent to ruin both of their lives, he’d had no frame of reference for what she was now. The new and improved Bonnie Bennett would have this sorted in a moment, Kai’s stolen magic didn’t stand a chance.

Choosing to err on the side of simplicity, Bonnie slowed and the stopped her own pulse letting the magic alone sustain her. She was distantly aware of the concern this elicited in her friends glancing up at this in reassurance before willing Elena awake.

********************

Waking from a magically induced slumber felt exactly like awaking from a good night's rest, something Elena felt somewhat thankful for as she braced herself for the brand new world that no doubt awaited her...a life without her best friend….or maybe not.

Elena sat pi blinking rapidly as her brain tried to make sense of the sight before her a nervously smiling Bonnie Bennett. This wasn’t exactly the awakening she’d imagined, but she supposed she wasn’t entirely surprised as Elena’s gaze moved to a happily blubbering Caroline and a relieved and somewhat amused Stefan who was no doubt restraining the blonde from tackling either Bonnie or Elena, possibly both into a crushing hug...given her newly retrieved human state a unrestrained hug from Caroline would be uncomfortable at best she thought with a smile.

Finally her eyes meet Damon’s effortlessly returning his relieved smile as he took in the sight of her...before his eyes flicked seeming of their own volition returned to Bonnie. Cocking her head to the side Elena regarded the pair of them, as Damon all but hovered over Bonnie….

“Let’s get you out of here and up to the house,” Bonnie blurted anxiously “ we have a lot to talk about.”

“Not as much as you might think.” Elena countered with a knowing smile but allowed herself to be lifted out of the coffin and ushered towards the house nonetheless.

The three vampires ran ahead, Caroline citing the need to draw Elena’s bath towing the Salvatore brothers along to “help get things ready” in an obvious attempt to give Bonnie and Elena the chance to chat without an audience as they made their way back towards the boarding house at human speed.

“It’s really good to have you back Lena,” Bonnie offered breaking the silence.

“I’m glad you figured out a way out of this that didn’t kill us both,” she offered with a chuckle before sobering as the two finally reached the house. “You did didn’t you?” She felt the need to clarify as a horrible thought occurred to her “Bonnie you didn’t turn to get me out of this did you?”

No nothing like that….it’s a long drawn out story which I promise I’ll fill you in own but there is something else we need to talk about.

“For the love of all that is holy Bonnie, please turn your pulse back on or whatever it is you do, before you drive us all absolutely mental. Intellectually I am aware that you are fine, but this,” Caroline gestured to her friend “is freaking literally everyone out.”

“I’m not a vampire,” Bonnie rushed to reassure her friend “It’s a long convoluted story but I’m still a witch...mostly”

“That sounds complicated, and I could really use a shower, but don’t think you’re getting out of explaining what the hell THAT means”

*********************************  
Bonnie fought the urge to fidget as she waited for her newly awakened best friend to emerge for her shower, though outwardly she attempted to project nonchalance an attempt that fooled Damon not at all if his reaction was any indication. Damon stood in the doorway surveying his witch for a moment, before wordlessly crossing the room effortlessly lifting Bonnie and depositing her on his lap before settling them both onto the foot of the bed as they awaited Elena’s return.

“Stop it.” He commanded as Bonnie tensed and made as if to move away.

“Damon…” Bonnie responded

“Don’t ‘Damon’ me, I can almost HEAR your entirely unwarranted guilt from here. Elena and I want very different things for our futures, her taking the cure was pushing us towards an end, Kai merely expedited that process and while I love Elena I’m in love with you, alright? .”

“Alright.” Bonnie sighed burrowing into Damon chest. Hearing the water stop running Bonnie made to move away from Damon, a move that met with marginal success, he allowed her to move as far as the seat next to him, while retaining possession of her hand.

“So something tells me, you all have some news you’d like to share…” Elena said from the bathroom doorway, as she continued towel drying her hair.

“Right,” Bonnie started unsure of where to begin, seeing her floundering Damon felt compelled to assist.

“Some things have changed, and you deserve to hear it from us directly.” Damon began

“Damon and I are together.” Bonnie blurted causing Damon to look at her incredulously.

“Obviously,” Elena responded surprisingly nonplussed by this declaration. Seeing the identical looks of incredulity on both Bonnie and Damon’s faces she felt compelled to explain.

“I’ve had quite a bit of time to reflect on things”, she joked. “As much as I love Damon, we’ve never had what anyone would consider a healthy relationship and in terms of a future, I want a normal life, a typical human existence, and Damon has always loved being a vampire, I know that at one point he’d have given me exactly that despite the cost to himself, but he shouldn’t have to….and I shouldn’t have asked it of him,” she paused looking a bit abashed as she gathered her courage.

“He’s not the only one,” She went on forcing herself to meet Bonnie’s gaze. “I owe you an apology Bonnie...I owe you so much more than an apology, but it’s at least a start. You’ve been the best friend, the best PERSON, anyone could ever hope for, you saved me, saved all of us so many times and I can’t thank you enough, but as thankful as I am and regardless of how it all played out in the end, we shouldn’t have asked it of you. Hell we shouldn’t have allowed it, you’re my best friend and you deserve so much more and so much better than that.”

Turning her attention to Damon she smirked, “You’ve been in love with her forever. I think it was just something none of us was ready to see. I think...deep down I always knew and I told you….You weren’t going to wait for me.”

“You’re not wrong” Damon conceded with a smirk of his own. The entire situation was surreal and more than a little bittersweet, and in all honesty being the bigger person stung quite a bit. Then again, she thought playing back over their sordid history in Mystic Falls it was likely just her turn.  
“So what happens now?” Bonnie ventured, relieved and more than a little surprised by the most recent turn of events. She knew Elena well enough to know that her friend was far less Zen about the situation than she was letting on, but she was trying and it was a far cry from the level of drama she’d been anticipating.

“Well, for starters we get Caroline and Stefan to stop eavesdropping from the kitchen,” Elena stated chuckling at Caroline’s scoff of indignation as she breezed into the room.

“Everyone knows vampiric hearing would be able pick up a conversation in the next room. I WAS NOT eavesdropping.” Caroline defended as she dropped gracelessly into the space next to Bonnie on the bed.

“Then you can explain how one becomes “still a witch mostly” without the strict need for a pulse...I’m also assuming Mystic Falls being Mystic Falls there is still some kind of supernatural emergency that is going to require our intervention ….” she trailed off as her friends all nodded in unison “ of COURSE there is,” she muttered under her breath, “THEN we all work on living our own happily ever after.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Caroline smiled pulling Elena onto the bed as well dislodging Damon and causing all three girls to start giggling uncontrollably, while the brothers looked on, Damon trying to look affronted at Caroline’s antics and failing miserable, it was hard to pull of surly when the love of his eternity was safe and sound (not to mention immortal and all powerful) and at the moment incandescently happy.

“Are you telling me after everything we’ve went through our official plan is to live happily ever after?” Stefan deadpanned with a shake of his head.

“Yep.” Caroline chirped happily

“I second!” Bonnie cried while simultaneously raising her hand

“I third.” Elena spit out between peals of laughter.

“Do you see an alternative?” Damon asked

Looking at the three of them so different and yet so similar to the three girls they’d been when the Salvatore Brothers came to town. All happy, all healthy, all whole, there really wasn’t.

“I really don’t” he conceded, meeting his brother's gaze with a grin that turned into a full blown smile as the girls all cheered in unison.

“At the very least things will never be boring.” Bonnie countered with a smile as she bounded off the bed into Damon’s waiting arms.

Looking around the room taking in the happiness of her nearest and dearest Bonnie sighed contentedly pulling Damon closer still, at the moment happily ever after was looking pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Okay, so this is my very first attempt at writing for this fandom, so please please please review. Let me know what you think, is this something y’all would be interested in reading? I have more plotted but not written yet. Also, I have no Beta so please excuse any and all mistakes. I try to edit as I go but I'm sure I miss things.
> 
> PS Story title comes from the song of the same name by Her Space Holiday.


End file.
